Kamen rider Legacy
by Tristar
Summary: In a world of bio-engineered female weapons what happens when the legacy of another world known as Kamen rider is reborn? This is the era of Showa witness the birth of the Kiazo ningen. rated M for, violence, sexual content, and course language. A pokegirls AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**3:43 Zulu Time**

**Location: Indigo League**

Flying low over the forest the transports ailerons hummed softly as they pushed air past it's frame. Painted in white block lettering on the tail fin was XY1345 SEELE. Inside the dimly lit air craft was a group of six three on each side Each of them in black military fatigues, combat vests, sown on there right arms was a red patch in the shape of a bulldog with a pair of horns written across it was the words Devil Dogs. On the left was a dark purple with a stylized R. Each of them where packing P90 assault carbines, a set of black marble sized spheroids adorning there belts.

One of them stood up grabbing a rail above them. "Alright you hounds we only have a window of sixty three minutes so get in then out." One of the troops snickered. "No time for your jokes Marcus just because you're the point man doesn't mean I won't scrub you."

Marcus saluted pulling down his ski mask. "I make it Riot."

The rest of the squad pull down there ski masks. "We over the drop zone!" The pilot called over the intercom. Hearing the announcement the devil dogs did one more equipment check before approaching rear hatch.

"Hey Marcus you still owe me that fiver."

The hatch hissed as the pressure was the equalized as it came open. "Stick it up your Blue Ass Lancestar!"

"GO, GO, GO, GO," The squad of six dropped down from the air crafted even as it pulled up and out. The six bodies curled up crashing down through the canopy of trees.

It was squad leader who revoked first hitting his radio. "Devil Dogs report this Squad leader Madden over."

"Lancestar Up over."

"Foutia up. Over."

"Ghost Reporting Over."

"Stone Up Over."

"Marcus UP and moving toward the shaft 12 kilometer run bitches get moving! Over."

"You heard him! Everyone move." Madden began to dash through the forest only the running steps of his squad letting him know they where still with him.

00oo00oo00

"_Seele has leaked information to the Local SWAT in the city." _

_Ezekiel Madden raised his hand "Permission to speak freely?"_

"_Granted "_

"_Is that honestly wise sir? There's a kill on sight order for all members of our organization." He looked at the rest of his squad Drake Lancestar from the Blue Leaqgue and Duncan Marcus family from Sunshine while he grew up in Indigo where playing Poker not really paying attention. "If our civilian identities got out."_

"_We've thought of that Officer Madden." The the Seele reprehensive brought out a silver metallic case popping it open inside where several viles with a clear substance. "If your team is compromised you are to use these."_

_00oo00oo00_

Foutia jumped over the fallen tree holding his P90 in one arm as he hit the ground in a deap sprint. "Anyone else think this smells of ambush?"

"Of course there's an ambush." Ghost appeared right next to Foutia.

"Fuck! Where the hell did you come from."

"Lavenderriere."

"Cut the chatter you to."

00oo00oo00

_Franklin 'Freaky' Foutia flipped through the pages of the mission file. "So our job is to wreck the labs and steal any data they might have?"_

"_Correct"_

"_What about any hostages or lab rats that they might have."_

"_Not our problem. We're leaving the Rescue operations to the locals."_

_Franklin nodded in understanding sliding the file over to Ghost who picked up the file himself skimming through the thick file._

_00oo00oo00_

Ghost came to sudden stop spinning on his heel putting his back to a tree closing his fist to signal the rest of the squad to stop. On the other side the tree was clearing with numerous red and green dots skimming the ground. "Snipers."

Marcus came up beside him glancing around the tree taking note of the various areas where the ground was deformed some of which where moving around a concrete pipe just sticking up out of the ground. "We've got grounders possibly mines as well."

Madden while crouched took a couple steps foreword. "Not for us."

Foutia nodded in agreement. "I don't think they know we're coming." He glanced back at Lancestar. "I'd wager they're waiting for that S.W.A.T team."

"Six snipers." Lancestar came up beside Ghost pull out his binoculars getting a lay of the land.

Before he could gather more intelligence he heard a soft rustling of branches Madden putting his hand on Lancestar's mouth before pointing up. All of them looked up and found a Witch sitting in the tree floating beside her in magic bubble was a sniper rifle with a laser sight. Madden looked at Marcus who nodded pulling out one of his balls.

Depressing the button the sphere it silently exspanded before splitting open and a black energy spilling out before taking the shape of a woman. She was dressed in grey military fatigues with matching jack boots, resting in holster on her hip was a military short sword. Before she could say a word Marcus put a finger to her lips pointing up with his other hand. Seeing what he wanted she grinned her blood red eyes gleaming and her fang elongated. Fading into a fine mist she climbed up slowly forming her body again behind the Witch. Even as her body started to reform she sank her fangs in, the Witch never had a chance to scream as her mouth was tightly clamped over. The vampire cupped the Witch's bosom massaging it even as she drained the Witch dry of blood.

Stone gritted his teeth as he and the others watched in morbid fascination. "Does she have to molest them?"

The Witch's body went ridged before shuddering as her body went pale, the magic holding the rifle failing causing it to clatter into the waiting hands of Marcus. "What can I say she enjoys her work." The vampire lay the now dead Witch up against the tree before reappearing next to Marcus. "Enjoy yourself Masaki?"

"Smaller than I like." her hand reached down and began to rub his crotch. "Next time release me on a Milktit I'd enjoy sucking on her utters before I drink my fill."

Madden growled in annoyance. "Now isn't the time we need those other snipers taken care of Quickly."

Masaki looked at her master growling in annoyance at the interloper he nodded in agreement. She gave him one last nip on the lip before dissolving in a mist slipping into the tree tops. Lancestar pulled from his combat boots his combat knive on the but of it's handle was a rune in language of the druids which meant earth written on the blade was the druid rune for shaker. As he walked out into the open the emerald lights died one by one and as the final one went out he slammed the knive into the ground the runes glowed with power. The ground erupted forming three thick loose piles out of one pile an arm dangled with smoke rising.

The rest of the team came out to join Lancestar as pulled the knive out the ground. Marcus came up behind him and patted him on the back. "If we ever get to Blue league remind me to look up you dad his Enchantress makes a fine weapon."

Lancestar cleaned off the blade with a rag. "She's an Archmage now,"

Stone walked up to one of the piles. "I barely felt the ground move when you used it." Pulling away some of the pile a half buried body, grabbing it's hair he pulled it up. "ick, probably have a pretty face once." the face in question had burned into a scorched charcoal mash.

Masaki soon joined them dropping a collection of sniper rifles at there feet. Madden grabbed one of the rifles and checked to make sure it was in working order. "Alright people stage one is done now stage two. For hear on in radio silence." With the orders given the ground pulled open the great and began to descend into the shaft.

00oo00oo00

Sapphron city was dim at this late hours, that didn't mean it wasn't alive with activity. Even now Silph Co. was busy making there various products and among it's labs many a research was still wheedling away at terminals or running tests on chemical compounds. The local gym leader Sabrina looked out into the cloudless sky as she walked along the long corridors of her gym. It was at the Police department that the most activity was happening.

Inside the garage a rather large woman easily seven foot tall with thick musccles and even thicker orange tiger stripped fur adjusted her uniform cursing as the top button popped from strain of holding her tremendous bosom. Ignoring the problem for the moment she looked around her as Jennies, Tigeress, and couple Spider-girls readied them for travel. She herself was a Denmother having long since served in the force since she was a Growlie twenty-two years ago when she was taken from the ranch where she was born. She looked over the gathered collection of girls most of whom belonged to the department as civil service girls like herself two or three of the girls where privately opened by officers on the force including the poor Jennie that belonged to her son. Who was just as bad as his father prone to taking brides and making things disappear from the evidence locker. His father, gods damn his soul, accidentally ended up ended up in the line of fire of Charmanda, damn shame to he had just made Lieutenant. Clearing her throat she spoke loud and clear. "Alright you maggots this is a take down operation a new team group has gained a foot hold up north and it's our job to stomp it flat."

A rather timid Spidergirl raised her hand she'd make a fine officer if she would get over that. "Officer Claire ma'am will be getting assistance."

Claire crossed her arms under her chest growling in annoyance not at the officer but the answer she was about to give. "Yes," some of the girls had the faintest of smiles those would die soon enough. "PRussian PD had readied a squad and will be sending them in as soon as we clear a landing zone."

Some of girls grumbled under there breathes and Claire couldn't blame them in slightest. There where two reasons mainly she couldn't blame them. The first and main reason was the Prussian city PD where notorious for abusing there girls and taking that abuse out on any other PD's girls they worked with. The second reason very much related to the first was that when dealing with matters out of their territory the general let other departments do all of the work. Graddriel a Jennie that had worked at the department nearly as long as Claire spoke up. "In other words we do all the leg work while they get all the credit."

Claire smiled good girl nineteen years on the force normally worked in homicide with her rookie parttner been force six months and he was already doing some good. Wasn't unusual really older more experienced civil service girl placed with a new officer. After a probation period the officer could request a girl who was of the same age or get his own girl most stuck with the partner they where assigned. "Now no gup we've got a job to do find your masters and help'm prep move it!"

The girls fully suited up and prepped formed a line marching out of the locker room with Claire following behind. As she walked out she made sure the girls stayed in line. Walking toward her was a man his face cragged with age stern as always, On his shoulders he wore a long brown leather duster favored by Calamityjane's even had one himself a rarity in any department resting on the jacket was a badge of his office Chief of Police Sapphron City. Like many long time resident families he was had telepathic abilities in his case he was empath which made him one of best investigators on the force when he was younger as he made It hard for people to lie to him. "Claire are preparations ready?"

Claire saluted him. "Yes, the girls are ready to move out."

He nodded idly twisting the ring on his pinkie finger "Alright you better make sure not to make any mistake do you understand me?"

She nodded lowering her hand. "There won't be mistakes."

He nodded looking at the two treaded S.W.A.T vans were loaded up with officers each outfitted in riot gear. "I don't want anyone lost in this operation."

"Aye sir aye."

00oo00oo00

Siren blared as girls and men ran to frow cut off from the security they had so hardily relied on. For in the security room lay the twitching smoking body her once beautiful green skin smoking and charred along her face she held the print of fingers cooked onto her skin by electricity sitting in security chair was a girl covered in cream fur with bright yellow cheeks her long black tail the tip of which was shaped like a lightning bolt. She wore a dark gray cap adorned with a black cherry 'R' tightly wrapped around her was a matching gray vest." ho hum I do wish we could finish."

Beside her was another girl worked her appearance far closer to human as adorned on her head instead of human ears where a pair of dog ears Her fingers danced across a keyboard in its side was a small device which she used to download information. "Your Master better do his Job before we can get out of this mess."

'he will he enjoys his job far to much to fail."

00oo00oo00

A creature stalked down the red lit hall it's body massive and hulking only the body shape claimed it to be human in shape. It's left arm was hug dragging across the floor massive in size bolts lined the side of arm, laying at the centers of it's abdomen was a sextet of barrels. Seemingly welded around it's head was a grilled plate and collar leaving only it's smoldering red eyes. Around it's waist was a black leather belt with large golden buckle proudly displaying a bird of prey. Standing to either side of the monster where a pair of twin Magmammary's there bodies ablaze with orange flame.

A pair of armored hands pried open the doors of the elevator. Stepping out the wreckage of the elevator carriage was a figure adorned in solid black carapace armor it's helmet shaped like that of rhinoceros beetle it's horn set betweeen of pair of glowing purple eyes. "What a ride." The figures voice highly distorted was clearly male.

The beast growled a plume of ash and smoke proceeded out of it's grill like face. "Identify or die."

The armored figure brushed off his hands and looked at the two girls who began to generate balls fire in hands. Whistling the armored figure leaned back as if to pop his back whistling at the two girls. "No need to be crass name's Riot and I means to cause trouble."

The beast roared rearing back the barrels in it's chest extending. "BOLT MASHER!" Six missiles the size of soft balls erupted from the barrels screaming into the air.

Leaping back Riot tore out the elevator door toss them into the path of the missile detonating them Drawing back he leapt into the plume of shrapnel and smoke easily covering the distance between him and the monster. "Are these utters or are you just happy to see me?"

The monster roared slamming it's massive misshapen fist into the ground. "Fry him!" The two Magmammary's unleashed jets of flame where Riot once stood as he ascended onto the beasts shoulders.

"Ride'm hard!" Riot dug his fingers into the grill of the monster hanging on for dear life as the beast flailed about.

The monster massive arm smached one of the girls sending her trailing down the way they had come causing the other girl to go check on her. The monster roared spewing forth more ash and smoke. "Get off!"

"Since you asked." kicking off the beast Riot landed in front of the two girls the one who had smacked was laying on the ground not moving her head cradled by the other one. "Pity." Turning his attention back to monster he watched as it began to charge at him. Reaching down Riot began to press a series of button's on a small robotic insect on his belt.

**1-2-3**

The beetle on the belt chirped in response to button sequence it's eyes flashing. Hearing the chirp riot pulled on the horn of the beetle causing it reverse direction.

**Charge**

Streams of tachyon energy surged up from the beetle into Riot's horn even as the monster came within feet of Riot streams of fire spewing out from it's grill like mouth. Leaping up the tachyon energy tranfered from his horn to his left leg as he smashed it into the neck of the monster slamming it into wall. Turning away from the fallen monster even as it exploded Riot looked at the two girls. "Tell me where the central lab is pretty pease?"

"D-Down the h-h-hall take a L-l-left."

"Cute! A st-st-stutter!" He stepped over the two grils behind them where the remains of a small man his body shriveled up beyond all hope pieces of his flesh mangled and burned from his cybernetics being destroyed.

Riot looked up watching as small pieces of the ceiling came down as he walked into the cavern that had been converted into a cybernetic conversion factory. Tanks filled the cavern each containing human bodies all of which where male suspended by a viscose semi-transparent fluid. Each subject ranged in age from twelve to late thirties all them had under gone some sort of cyber conversion. Another rumble throttled the cavern sending some stones fallen none large enough to do any damage. "Sounds like they're dropping a party on this place."

Walking into the center of the room Riot found massive computer lined with a bank of computers all flickering with static. "Let's see what we have here." Pulling the keyboard within reached he began to run an archaic computer program. "No Video girls eh?" Reaching unto his belt he pulled a small portable device hooking it up to the mainframe downloading it. As the download began a video feed began.

'_Early attempts at cyber conversion has produced mixed results.' _The monitors flicker threw images of subjects on tables most under various forms of surgery most where dead.

'_We found that while pure humans take to conversion easily those with pokegirl ancestry tend to reject the new cybernetics we believe that this is due to building block nature of pokegirl genetics we are altering genome sequences.' _The video begins to display a comparison to baseline humans, pokegirls,and those humans with pokegirl ancestry.

'_It's ironic that the same science, and I do mean science I refuse to believe in magic, that created pokegirls is also prevent us from creating Cyborg super soldiers in all but, base line humans. Continuing experimentation is needed.' _The display runs a series of graphs by none of which that Riot understood when it came to science.

'_Hashanah it was completely different line of research that we found the key. A line of research we don't even have an interest in threshold of all things! It's common knowledge that girls with pokegirl ancestry have potential to become pokegirls themselves! Those very genes are present in those humans who have pokegirl ancestry in males those genes are dormant and those very genes are the reason for some many rejections.' _a formula begins rotating on the screen.

'_We did it! We've cracked the code and have began to convert subjects in mass!' _The displays shifts to that very caverns with the tanks being installed people being forced into them.

'_Now all we need to do is run the subject threw a mental conditioning and once again one of his designs works in our favor. The taming cycles used on pokeballs already we've begun to process the subjects an have had a number of success.'_

_Riot hearing those words began to look around room noticing around the tops of the tanks where glowing softly in rhythme. "Gods damn it!" Looking down he noticed his computer had finished it's download while the video was still playing having gone onto another subject. "I don't think so!" slamming his fist into the large terminal it exploded in sparks. The monitors began to flash an error message as the tanks began to drain the people inside slumping against the glass._

"_this Riot to SEELE team I've got the information we needed heading to extract local." Riot walked out of the cavern._

_00oo00oo00_

_A shaped charge caused the door to the secret base the Sapphron SWAT team entered the partially demolished building "The hell," It was like someone had gone to war inside the complex. Even as they cleared each room they found only dead bodies both human and pokegirl. _

_It wasn't until they reach the lowest level did they find survivors inside cavern they found people pounding inside of glass tubes. Some didn't survive though without something monitoring there vitals they had crashed.._

_Claire wanted to empty her stomach at the horror show around her. "Get them out of those tanks now!" With her orders being carried out she began to search the room her anger winning out against her stomach. It wasn't until she found him leaning against the inside of the tank that her panic button was hit rearing her fist back smashed it against the shatter proof glass cracking it. "Derek? Wake up!" Slamming her fist against it again the chamber collapsing finally under her power. Grabbing into the tank she hauled a young boy out of the tank._

_The twelve year old boy coughed up green fluid from the tank that had been keeping him in stasis. The half mask on his face sank into his skull replaced by his normal skin and hair. Around his waist a belt was visible made from dark green leather at it's center a white buckle with a red turbine at its center before it to sank below the skin. Openning his eyes the first thing he saw was Claire and in seconds her face connected to a memory that memory came words. 'boobs." he half giggled vomiting the fluid again "I like your boobs.'_

_Claire laughed pulling the young boy up into her arms "You little perverted snot." She wiped the slime from his face with her thumb. "I missed you ." _

_Derek was an orphan for two years now he had been living as ward of the city. None of the cities orphans had a permanent care taker mostly because the last orphanage had burned down under mysterious circumstances three years ago. So a volunteer program had been set up or a conscription program as it was known among the civil service girls as most of the boys treated the girls like maids. Derek was one of the easier ones mostly taking care of himself, by sneaking out when he could. He wasn't very hard to track down as he only went to one place the park. That's where Claire always found him always sitting in the swing quiet and closed off. "you're warm."_

"_I know," Claire smiled letting her body tempature rise slightly keeping him wrapped in her arms. "let's get you someplace safe and warm. " _

_00oo00oo00_

_Tamer: Derek Greymore_

_Age: 8_

_Rank: N/A_

_Harem: N/A_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he notices when he became aware was the act that he was being smothered. Not the pillow to the head trying to kill you smothered, but the you fell asleep with someone and they partially rolled on top of you. Derek opened his eyes and his world filled with color mostly orange a lot of orange not his favorite color considering the source of the color he could adore it. Turning his head slightly he could see wind up clock. "3:21"

Claire woke up to the most wonderful feeling, some one was rubbing her spot. Only two people in the world knew where her spot was One of those two people was dead the other was currently rubbing her spot and nuzzling her tits. "Mmmm Morning master…"

Derek smiled squeezing the spot causing his partner to growl softly making her sit up across his waist. He could only admire her well toned body She was three times his age at the very least but, he didn't care part of him wanted to sleep the rest of the night with her and he knew she would let him law and age be damned. He knew better though for the past two years since his rescue he had been sleeping with her. "You better keep that little word to yourself."

Claire placed her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat through her palm. "It would be some much easier if you took the test." Leaning down she connected her lips to his, her slight muzzle making the kiss more interesting.

Taking his hand Derek began to stroke the back of the Denmother's neck even as her tongue twisted inside his mouth. They had bonded there was no getting around it neither was sure when it happened nor did they care. He could feel the bond like a chain connected to the back of his neck tying them together in knots. He had to stop though if he didn't leave they could both could get in trouble he could end up in jail or prison while she could be balled level five'd or used a power source. While an effort that Atlas would be proud of he shattered the kiss. "I need to go Claire my dirty MILF."

Claire groaned reluctantly sliding off the bed watching him climb out watching his muscles twist and turn as he gathered up his clothes. Taking her eyes on his behind she looked at her clock and swallowed down the urge to smash the infernal device in her hand. "Like clock work…"

"Hmm?"

Claire placed a fake smile on her face. "Nothing." walking to the bedroom door she wave her tail giving him full view of her rear. She knew it wasn't the booty that he watched his targets where up in more northern region.

Derek could help but, smile as he watched her saunter out of the room fighting the pit that had fallen in his stomach. "Yeah, like clock work." Pulling his pants on he felt sick leaving her every night like this, she deserved better, she deserved the ability to openly call him master in public, she deserved not to get woken up at three in morning just so her lover could sneak out without getting caught.

Claire walked into the communal shower that the civil service girls shared inside the apartment complex. She could just imagine how her master her lover was leaving now. She could just see it as he opened the fourth floor window and taking a flying leap onto the roof next door rolling in the gravel to cushion his fall. "Stupid stupid!" Turning on the hot water she allowed it to roll down her body. "Falling for him! He's just a kid!"

Derek popped up from his roll jumping over a vent using his parkor he reflexes honed from free running almost daily. "Bout' now she's blaming herself." Jumping off the edge of the building he grabbed the gutter using it to slow his drop. "Telling herself that she should do what most civil service girls do and go on a rotation." Dropping down to street level he scattered a group of rats that had gotten under foot causing a hungry Mweorrl to hiss at him before bounding off to give chase. "She shouldn't have to."

Claire shampooed her thick mane taking care to scrub it in. "I don't want to, I really don't, A woman like me shouldn't have to." place her head under the faucet she hid her tears. "I need to though, if, if we keep this up he could end up in prison or worse!"

"Right now she's getting dressed for another shift." Derek slowed his pace as he approached the entrance of a warehouse reaching into his jeans he took out a key. "all the money she should be earning, being used to line the pockets of league officials by calling it upkeep on the housing for civil service girls." Popping the padlock he entered the warehouse that he had changed into a work out studio using what ever scrap he could find.

Claire pulled up her uniform shorts as she looked out a window. "Know him he probably going to find some hole to curl up in to sleep the rest of the night." she ran her hands across the mattress that only a short time ago they shared. "he should have a warm bed and body next to him."

Climbing the steps to his loft which used to be the foreman's office Derek flopped down onto the mattress that rested on the floor burying his face in an old ratty pillow. "Just a little nap before I go to the performance street yeah that sounds, good," Before long he was snoring.

00oo00oo00

"Just like that!" Johnny cheered as he watched his Vampira break dance to the tune playing on his stereo. Taking his hands over his mouth he began to beat box in sink with her gyrations The crowd around the pair began to toss money into a hat that had been laid out.

"Master!" Gwen cried out as she grabbed Johnny's hand his signal to join. The two moved in synch do a set of flips on the cardboard mat that they had set out.

"Way to go Johnny!"

"You'll be a shoe in!"

"You got that contest in the bag both of you!"

Johnny grinned as he and Gwen kicked up into matching bows. "Thank you so much!"

At the back of the crowd a man with long white hair clapped along with crowd his priestly garb marking him as member of the church of a thousand gods. "What a wonderful performance as always Mr. Grace and Miss Gwen."

A cold chill ran down across Gwen's wings and spine she didn't like the minister and no amount of preaching could convince her otherwise. Glancing over at her master who nervously rubbed the back of his head she could tell he felt it to. It was just something about that man that felt off wrong and with the recent surge of disappearances.

Johnny grinned weakly as he looked at the minister a those thick black glasses which hid the man's eyes. It was unnerving just stand there looking at him that pale gray skin and white hair. "Thanks we try our best."

The priest laughed. "With such skills you really should give a performance at the church, I know you are devout young man."

"I wouldn't say we're that good." Johnny unclipped Gwen's ball from his belt looking for something anything to distract him and keep his hands busy and twisting that ball around was helping. "We're just couple of street performer getting ready for our first contest."

"Hey, I'd say reach for your dreams no matter how far away they might seem." Derek pushed his way through the crowd having come across the performance Glancing over out of the corner of his eye he could see the Priest for brief moment sneer at him before putting on a smile. "Just spread your wings and rise above the clouds."

Johnny laughed as other members of the crowd whistled praising him tell them to reach for the top. "Come on everyone we haven't entered our first contest!"

Derek chuckled as he watched as the future coordinator tried not to embarrass himself in front of the crowd while out of the corner of his eye he watched the Priest disappear. His revelry was cut short when the cold chill of killing intent marched up his spine. "hehehe sorry I'm late again aren't I?"

The gleem of a meat clever to his throat answered his question as a soft female voice whispered into his ear. "This is the third time this week your late Mister Greymore my master is very angry." The Amazonwu held her body firmly against Derek's pinning him on the spot at her master's request. While legally she knew she couldn't hurt him that didn't mean she couldn't scare him and keep him pinned.

The wu's master growled angrily walking to the into the view of Derek revealing the man to be short easily shorted than his red headed wu. He looked to be in his late forties dressed in the uniform of butcher his sterling white apron already stained and caked in the blood of kattle that he brought in for slaughter. He had the face of someone from Edo league that was always contorted into an angry face which was not directly locked onto Derek. "You!" The accusing finger. "Are late again!" For such a small man he could growl with the best of them. "You come to shop now! Start days work! Finish no come back again Fired! This last Day!"

Derek gulped his Adam's apple rubbing against the edge of blade. "yes Mister Tanaka." With his response made the Wu released him from her deadly grasp allowing him to rub his throat. With Derek's hands free the butcher tossed him a blood stained apron. "last day of work,"

Escorted by the wu and being lead by the butcher Derek was lead unceremoniously toward the butcher shop to carve up some kattle.

00oo00oo00oo

"alright everyone we've got a problem." A man stood in front of a large corkboard with numerous pictures on it. That man was the chief of police in Sapphron city and he was currently in the middle of a tirade. "Once again people have started to disappear not just here either all over the league."

A brave or foolish officer raised his hand. "Couldn't the disappearances be caused by feral attacks they have been on the rise lately with pirates attacking the coastal towns."

Claire eased her self into the room finding a seat in the back with the rest of the pokegirls like the rest of them having no say in investigation. Leaning over to nearest girl she tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "What's going on?"

The Spidergirl leaned back. "The Commissioner is going on a tirade on the missing persons case, and Moroson that dick is suggesting that most of if not all the disappearances are being caused by ferals and pirates."

The commissioner tossed a rather thick file at Moroson who had the good luck to duck allowing the file to bean a Jenny who had tried moving closer to front so she could hear better. "Shut up Moroson! If these disappearances weren't bad enough among those just about everyone who was taken was already a victim of that very thing before."

Hearing this Claire listened more intently already the wheels where turning connecting the dots to the kidnappings two years ago. "Could that same group be, no they where wiped out before we got there before."

The commissioner sat down in chair at the front of the room rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What's worse is that," Growl in frustration he stood up again. "I want you all to look into this dismissed." The officers filed out starting with the human officers then the pokegirls all but one. "Claire I want you to stay a minute I want to talk to you."

"Sir."

As the door to office finally clicked closed he stood looking at the numerous photos lining the cork board arranged in some pattern. "Claire up until now I've turned a blind eye at what you and that Greymore kid have dooming it's been good for you you've walked around the building with purpose again something that you haven't had since your partner died."

Claire stayed in her chair not letting on how much her gut was twisting in knots she wasn't a rookie anymore and wasn't going to show it. "Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about, While I have been looking after," He voice caught as she almost said the M word. "Greymore," She just barely managed to choke that out she hoped he hadn't caught that slip. "Nothing has come of our interactions."

He didn't turned around not letting her see his expression. "I'm just warning you that he might be in danger." turning around his stony face staring back at her. "As I've already stated most of disappearances where of those who where taken before. While Moroson might have a point concerning feral attacks but, the numbers are far to high to be anything else. I just"

Before he could finish his sentence a uniformed officer in glasses burst into the room panting heavily. "Sir, there's been another attack downtown warehouse district!"

Claire ears perked up as stood looking at the officer. "Attack?"

"Damn, not another." The commissioner quickly grabbed his jacket sliding it onto his shoulder. "Claire your with me Oficcer Howard lead the way."

"Yes sir." The officer in question lead them out of the room at rapid pace with Claire giving the Commissioner a questioning look with his response being a explaination as they got moving.

00oo00oo00

Normally the scene of a crime would have been taped off for investigation not this one though as most wouldn't consider what happened a crime at least in the eyes of the league. The creature on the ground looked like a mummified corpse covered in a thick layer of fur it's eyes had sunken into it's skull. The creatures bones shapes where easily seen through it body. Numerous old scars marred the body but, a new set had been created in it's neck in form of four holes.

All around the poor dead creature where signs of a battle and the clear loser was on the ground. Claire had seen some grizzly scenes before but, she had never expected this. "Are you sure it's not the work of a Vampire?"

The commissioner kneeled down next to the body looking it over but, not touching it. "Why don't you tell me?" He looked up at Claire. "Does this look like your typical feral vampire attack?"

Claire conceded the point shaking her head. "if it was feral the victim wouldn't be shriveled up like this." Kneeling down on one knee Claire took a whiff of the body. "A feral vampire would gorge herself yes but, only to a point and I don't smell any of the toxin that unvaccinated vamps leave behind as a transformative." Looking around she could see the signs of a battle. "While all signs point to a vampire attack even tame ones don't drain this much blood."

"damn." Standing up the commissioner slammed his fist into the wall. "The sixth attack in past two weeks. They won't let me investigate because in there words it would be a waste league resources to look into the deaths of some pokegirls!"

Claire growled under her breathe she hated that being treated the property just because some damn pencil pusher who couldn't see past his nose thought of her as nothing more than a weapon or a tool to be used and discarded. Taking a whiff of the air she smelt something familuar it was similar to what Derek smelt like when he was angry. Not quiet the same but, similar enough she could track even among the various smells of the city. There was one small problem Derek didn't always produce that smell and if who this was produced it in a similar manner the trail could end abruptly. "Sir if I could I would like to pursue this investigation off the record and on my own time?"

The cmmissioner placed his hands in his pockets mulling over his options his lips curling inward as he went into deep thoughtt on the matter, Between this, the kidnappings, and the information he was getting from the other cities he had a lot on his plate just figuring this one out would be a big help. "Alright Claire you have my permission to investigate on your own time but, the missing persons case it the priority." Walking away from the grizzly scene he took out a cigar. "if you solve this one I think I give you reverence into you know what."

Claire walked up beside him breathing out a small flame onto the tip of the cigar. "Those things could kill you."

"That's what my wife tells me all the time." taking a drag off the cigar he blew a ring of smoke. "Then again a lot of things could kill me in this city."

00oo00oo00

As morning turned to evening Derek walked out of the butcher shop pulling off his apron tossing it into the trash. "Won't be needing that any more." As he walked he counted what little money he had. "Guess Claire's right I do need to take the tamer's exam.

"it'd be helpful yes." Claire smiled slapping a file into Derek's chest. "I need some help."

Derek smiled taking the file flipping through it's pages. "oh, the big powerful Denmother needs my help in an investigation." Each photo he saw made him blanch it wasn't like he hadn't seen gore before his mother's brains had splattered in face as a matter of fact but, to see corpses drained of all fluids like that it unnerved him. "So uh how do you want me to help I'm no good at dissecting things I chucked when I had to cut open a frog."

Claire reached to his neck and began to play with it making it look like she was escorting him to the precinct. "Nothing that bloody or in this case dry there was another attack earlier this morning near the warehouse district." The hairs on the back his neck stood up under her palm. "I want you to put your ear to the ground and see if anyone knows anything."

Derek nodded closing up the file handing it back to her. "Yeah, I'll look into it." His gut did back flips as he thought of how close to home the attack had taken place. Part of him wondered if he'd have to stop laying around and do something.

Claire saw the look on his face and knew just knew the next words out of her mouth would set him off but it was clear he had to know. Taking a side street she lead him into a back alley in order to talk to him without prying eyes, taking a sniff of the air as well as looking at all sides she stopped. "Master…Derek There's something you need to know, There've been several kidnappings as of late." Seeing his blank face she continued. "Someone or some group has been targeting people who where taken by the same group that took you two years ago."

Derek held it in, all the pain, all the fear, all the rage compressing it into a tight ball his fist clenching tight. Only she could see his eyes starting to glow lines running down his face he knew she had seen it before suppressing every nerve in his body. Taking a deep breathe he washed it all away sealing it away in depths of his mind his face returning to normalcy. "You're right I really need to look into it." Smiling perversely he reached up to her blouse and undid the top button. "You really should display more cleavage!"

Grabbing him by the shirt she hefted him up to eye level pulling him into a kiss. "You smell like rotten Kattle, but taste like mint." Dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground she stepped over him.

Derek laughed as stood up dusting off the grim that had been applied to his pants when he was dropped. "What can I say I've popping mints all day." Waving back at her he hummed a little tune. "I wonder if my neighbors know anything Micky D should know a thing or two."

Claire walked out of the alley at the opposite end as him the folder tucked under her arm. "guess I'll pay a visit to anyone who lives close to those attack sights see if they saw anything."

00oo00oo00

As sun sunk slowly under the horizon the priest stood in front of pipe organ facing the entrance of the church watching as a man stumbled toward him half drunk. The priest sneered at the sight of man in ratty clothes another homeless rat had made it's way into the church seek refuge or a hand out. "Welcome son have you come to confess your sins to the thousand gods?"

The rat laughed as he dropped into one of pews of the prerevenge war church. "Yeah, father." The rat belched vomiting up a piece of corn that had gotten stuck in his teeth. "I'm drunk! You're place looked like good place to sleep."

The Priest put on a wicked soul devouring smile. "no, son you will find no rest for the wicked or the righteous for we must all do the lords' work." As he said the words the sound of lightt chirping and screeching came down from the rafters above. "My dark Bride," A woman dressed in a elegant black wedding dress came out the train of her dress a deep velvet red. "And I," Taking her hand the Priest removed his dark glasses keeping his eyes closed. "Must feed our children."

The screeching became louder causing the rat to look up hearing the sound of scrapping along the large wooden beams. "the hell." Dozens of golden eyes gleaming eyes stared down at him and as he looked at the priest the Priests eyes where identical. Scrambling out the pew the rat tried to run grunting along the way.

"Feed." At the single simple command numerous man sized bat creature swooped down on the rat massive fangs emerging from there mouths ready to tear into the man's flesh. One of them landed in front of the door crawling on it's hands and clawed feet it and it's fellows came upon the rat.

00oo00oo00

Derek hung back hiding behind a dumpster, what choice did he have as several feet in front of him his contact was currently standing with a Bunnygirl and her tamer who didn't look to good. From what Derek could see the man was shaking not from fear. "Looks like Donny is back to dealing again not smart Donny not smart at all."

Donny as he was called grinned as he held out a small vile with a pink substance in it. "Dream maker guaranteed to make you squirm and got enough kick to scratch that ich." Donny was pleased wit himself his new bosses would be please with how much he was pushing the product. He could see that man was a an addict and the nervous looks the Bunnygirl was giving told him soo much more. Wait she was looking over his shoulder she could see something.

Derek smiled as he walked down the alley his hands in his pockets the Bunnygirl had heard him there was no point in him hiding anymore. He could see Donny turning to face him a look of fear, nervousness, frustration and maybe a little smidge of hope. "Donny dear ole Donny hows it hanging?"

Donny put on a smile for his customer who looked ready to bolt at any second on the inside he was seething he knew at any second would drive the patsy off. "D-man how you do'n?" Donny walked up to Derek shaking the vile of the narcotic. "Want some I'll cut the price for yeah."

Derek smiled at the Tamer who was getting ready to bolt winking at him and the Bunnygirl before placing his attention on Donny. "Donny boy oh donny boy." Curling his fingers like a snake coiling up to strike Derek cocked his head sideways . Before Donny even realize what was happening Derek lashed out heaving Donny up against the wall. "I've got some questions for you my favorite pusher."

Donny bemoaned his luck as he watched the tamer bolt with his bunny girl in tow disappearing between the narrow corridors of the warehouses. Turning his attention back to Derek he couldn't help but, get annoyed with his current position both physically and financially. . "Hey hey easy now aint no reason to get uppity."

Derek snorted trying to hold back a laugh. "did you just say uppity? I mean seriously? Who uses uppity?" Tightening his grip Donny was hefted up a couple more inches he was now being forced to stare at the top of his head. "Now as I was saying I need to the know what you know about some recent attacks recently."

"I don't know nothing." Derek released his gripped causing Donny to drop. Nearly loosing his grip on his product he glared at Derek getting eye to eye with him. "So we done? Cause I've got a business to run."

Derek cocked his head again grabbing Donny by the collar. "no we're not." With a great pull he dragged Donny over to the dumpster before lifting the lid. "you'll tell me who knows something or you're going to take a dive in a dumpster understand?"

Feeling brave Donny knocked Derek's hand away even as flies began to buzz around them the smell of dead rats rolling up there nostrils. "Unless you want some stuff I aint telling you nothing."

Derek sighed and pushed Donny into the dumpster covering the drug dealer in refuse. "I warned you." Reaching into the dumpster pulling out what was left of a chair leg and used it to pin Donny down. "If you don't answer me in timely manner I'm going to use this to beat your face black and blue." Even as he made the threat he smiled tapping the piece of furniture on Donny's face.

Donny grunt hoping that his right hand didn't just smash into what he thought it did, he could swear to the thousand gods that his leg had a stapple in it from chair. "Fine, Nero he might know something he's been making some pretty weird deals lately. Saw him talking to that Kumagawa kid right before he left."

The hairs on the back of Derek's neck stood on end when he heard that name, Kumagawa. "Your sure about this Nero? He might know something." Pressing the leg of the chair into Donny's head he pushed down. "You better not be telling this to me just to get me off your case got it? If your arm I will find the biggest dildo I can find and ram it up your ass if you're lying to me."

Donny nodded as he felt the leg tap him in the head with each word. "Yeah, I'm tell'n the truth." He could see the look on Derek's face and couldn't blame the guy Kumagwa was insane everybody knew that didn't help that Derek was around the same age. Rumor was that Derek was shagging a cop it was pretty much common knowledge that he had tamer's disease. "Now can I go see a doctor I think yah dropped me on a box of nails."

"Fins your own damn doctor." slamming the lid shut looked into the sky listening something was coming he could hear it. Ever since he was five years old he knew he had a lot better hearing than most people had to sleep in sensory deprivation tank till he was twelve had sell it for the funeral cost. Then when he was taken his hearing was even better than before he would swear up and down that he could hear radio signals. Now though that hear was telling him something was coming four somethings with wings not of feathered kind.

The three creatures scanned the ground using there massive pointed ears and larges eyes, they where a scouting party hunters bringing back prey for the nest. The dark sky and clouds covered there search there hunt hiding them from prying eyes. There just now the leader of scouts caught sight of prey human, yes a treat humans always tasted best though the last one had been debatable. They could see him down on the ground sitting on the lip the could hear another in the metal container screaming and pouding away. Time to feed, time to capture.

Derek sat calmly on the lid of the dumpster listening to Donny pound away on the plastic cover trying to get him off. He could see them even as they tried to hide themselves in the shadows , something about them sparked something inside of Derek. As they came closer he could make them out they had fangs massive almost a foot long fangs unable to be hidden by the skin which seemed to be pulled far to tight on there faces. "Donny I know you can hear me do me a favor stay quiet and in the dumpster trust me I'm saving you life." They had wings long leathery wings formed from the webbing of there overly long fingers.

The leader of the troop hissed as it landed on the roof of one of warehouses that formed the alleyway folding it's webbed hands around it like a cloak to protect from the cold. The prey could see them while it wasn't the first time it still made them angry it took away from the ambush. The other two came down there finger shrinking the webbing peeling away leaving them to crawl on all fours as they dug claws into the sides of the building crawling along it.

Derek clench his fist placing himself in fighting stance trying to watch the three creatures. "Easy does it." The first creature behind him howling it's mouth open wide fangs extending a full two foot spinning around he round housed the creature as the second lept on his back forcing him into a roll. Bighting down on his jaw he held back a scream of agony as he felt a pair of fang dig into his shoulder. Fighting with all his strength with the creature on his back he stood only for the first come at him from the front sinking it's fangs into his other shoulder. Roaring out a belt formed on his waist at it's center a red turbine began to spin.

Something was wrong even there stronger prey would go do either because of the draining or the venom that would paralyze them but, this new prey was fighting. The two creatures also realized that something was wrong the venom wasn't working the prey's blood it tastes like liquid fire scorching there throats and his body was changing.

"Get off!" Derek body was bathed in bright light searing the creatures eyes with it's brightness. With sheer force of will grabbed the creatures by their throat with his white gloved hands before tossing them into the side of the dumpster imprinting there bodies into it. The gapping gashes in his shoulders where covered over by a black body suit his chest armored in green segments.

The leader of the scout party screeched seeing the grasshopper styled figure that had been prey for them. Spreading it's winged hands it let out a gargling hiss watching as blue eyes looked up at as it dived down to kill this prey.

It's attack path was obvious as the nose on someone's face there was no changing course there was only attack. That was mistake cart wheeling the now armored Derek smashed his booted heel into the creature face bringing it smashing into the ground caving it's face in with the sheer force of the blow. Spinning on his finger tips Derek stood his back to creature as it's body bubbled up like balloon exploding.

The two creatures that where still alive crawled on there hands and knees there fingers extending the webbing forming once more. They weren't stupid by no means the leader of there troop had just been slain by this prey. They knew enough that if the prey realized they where still around they would be next to be executed taking flight they quickly rose into the air.

Derek spun around just as they took to the air his crimson scarf swaying as he did. "Oh no you don't." He didn't take time to think about the distortion in his voice as he dug a divot into the side of the dumpster leaping off it. His flight took him over the first of the two creatures landing on it's back he kicked off of it rupturing it in half causing it explode midair projecting him farther up. Placing his booted legs together he began to rapidly spin like a drill driving his feet into the last creature's face drilling right down the middle before digging into the watching as the creature exploded in the air. "End"

Donny was scared very scared to poin the had already released the contents of his bows into his shorts easily when he felt the dumpster's position shift a body shaped dent in it's side. Then he heard that weird electronic voice screaming outside now he couldn't even see. Before panic could set in he kicked at the lid with each failed kick his terror built. With the effort he finally shattered the lid into opening allowing him to crawl out. What he saw scared him more than anything because Derek was standing in the middle of a rain of flames two gapping holes in each shoulder which where quickly scarring over.

Derek smiled as he turned back to Donny the clawed and torn shirt just hanging off his body. "Excuse me while I pass out from pain."

Donny watched as Derek's face turned contorted into grimace before his body crashed face first into the pavement. "D, D, wake up! What the hell happened out there." Reaching down Donny felt Derek's fevered head. "Shit!" Hooking his arms under Derek's he tried to haul him across the ground only to discover that Derek was far heavier than he looked.

00oo00oo00

Claire was tired she could admit that but, it wasn't the first time she had gone without sleep. She could go a lot longer without sleep than humans that didn't mean though that she didn't tired. There it was again that smell like tanned leather and glycerol place in a blender. The smell was old and mostly gone again which in other words meant that the trail had gone cold. "Damn it."

Climbing out of the rat hole of a condemned building Claire once again took out the map. "Location four a bust." Taking out a felt tip marker she placed and x over the location. "This was where the Doggirl had been found. Reaching between her breasts Claire took out the photo of the Doggirl she had been where a collar around her neck. "The other attacks might have been ferals but, she had a master. Which means." Quickly putting the photo away she slammed her fist into her palm. "The tamer registry! I need a way to narrow down the search though."

With speed and strength imparted to her by genetic engineering that created all pokegirls Claire bound her way to nearest pokegirl clinic. With her speed it didn't take her long to end up a large three story building. Mounted between the two uppermost windows was a large red and white circle the two half divided by a grey line with a another circle at it's center. As she approached the entrance she could see a bronze plaque beside the doors EST: 162 AS.

As she made her way into the building she was greeted by the Inguene that had placed on duty. It wasn't long before Claire pulled her weight as an officer and was given access to the Tamer data base which included all humans that owned pokegirls in the league. With a few strokes of the key she had managed to narrow the list down to a few hundred who currently had registered Doggirls on file. "Still to many for me to do anything with."

Curious the inguene put the tamer's test that where due to be taken soon away in a filing cabinet. "What are you looking for?"

Claire tapped her fingers on the table that the bulky terminal rested. "I'm trying to get a list of current pokegirl owners who have owned a Doggirl at any time."

"Just Doggirls?" When Claire nodded the Inguene walked up to the keyboard and selected the option of owners who currently had Doggirls. "Still to many 142 tamers, pet owners, watchers, and Cooridinators currently have Doggirls."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, still to many to list, wait why not three or less girls?"

"I could." Typing on the keys once more the the numbers went down. "76 entries I could try something else." Claire nodded again. "Let's try narrowing down the cities" Queuing Sapphron, Fight, and Celaboner the list shrank considerably. "24."

"Print it I have a way to narrow it down at the office." Claire leaned back in the chair closing her eyes listening to the sound of the printer rolling up each sheet of paper into a tight stack. "something just something."

"Finished!" The inguene announced proudly as she tore the paper only the seam handing to Claire.

With print out in hand Claire thanked her before heading to the office. Even as she began to run she noticed a set of expolsens in the warehouse district. "what the, he's there!" Folding up the paper Claire made her way to the warehouse district.

As she arrived what she saw did nothing to help her mood as she saw Donny dragging Derek down the alley even as she smelt that smell again this time it was fresh. All of that slipped by even as her anger flared up coating her body in a heat arura. Jerking Donny by the neck she hauled him high over her head. "All trash what did you do to him!" Then the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. "Did you piss yourself and crap your pants?"

Donny was scared shitless which all things considered wasn't saying much he'd seen some scary angry girls in his life a gun happy Mini-top, a pissed off Nurse joy, a sour Boobisaur but, none of that compared to a fully evolved Denmother about to light him on fire. "Nothin!" franticly he tripped over his own words beads of sweat seeping into his clothes. "He tossed me in a dumpster then he passed out I swear! Don't kill me!"

Claire growled and tossed Donny down the alley causing him to howl in pain as the pavement scraped against his back. She didn't care as she walked over to Derek picking him up. "I better not see your face again trash or you're going to learn what garbage feels like." Picking up her master Claire cradled the sleeping form in her arms all thoughts of going down to the station wisped away.

Donny crawled up off the ground watching slightly shocked as the Denmother coddled Derek in her arms. Part of him wanted to be envious Denmother's where considered very powerful and to see one act like a love struck Growlie. Another part wanted to go to police and tell them he was attacked but, he knew that at some point Derek would come down on him hard. Making his choice he limped off favoring his leg.

Donny walked through the maze of warehouses till him came to a stack of pallets low enough for him to work. Raising his leg he saw area where the wood staple had been partially driven in. "Damn him." Working his finger in he slowly pulled the staple out wincing with every tug."

"you smell like piss and shit."

Donny head shot up like lightning, he didn't know that voice turning his eyes then his head Donny came face to one the beautiful sights in his life. She was lusterious as the pale bright moon in a black wedding dress her neck seemed to go on forever. 'Aint you a the most gorgeous piece of ass I've seen."

At speed that almost seemed impossible the woman had cleared the few dozen feet between them and wrapped her fingers around his throat heaving him into the air. "I have one simple question rat who killed my children."

Donny had one thought at that moment he could only wonder what it was with people and heaving him up by his throat what did he do so bad that warranted so many choke lifts. "Lady I don't know fuck!"

The woman smiled revealing her shiny vampiric teeth. "I will ask one more time, who was it that killed my children."

Donny once again realized how crappy his life was as he looked down at the Vampire that held him aloft. She had asked him what had killed her children while he didn't know outright who had done the dead he really wanted a change of pants and could make an educated guess. "Derek, Derek Greymore."

"Good boy." Instead of dropping Donny the vampire eased him back onto the ground. "Aside from the smell you have a strong pulse." Gently stroke his neck she could feel his breathing catch even as she leaned in before he could bolt she sank her fangs into his neck.

Donny's entire body went ridged as pain rocketed up his spine then down it then back up, he could feel his blood being drawn out his heart rate increase as he began to panic. His throat seizing up, his vision blurring the world became drown in a sea of red.

The vampire removed her fangs from his throat licking that last few drops of blood from her lips she could already see the yellowing of the skin around the twin bight marks the foaming at holes "now be a good boy." Taking his still convulsing body she tossed him into the running sewage..

00oo00oo00

Morning came as it always did light pouring in from the windows causing Derek to curl up in the sheets surrounding him body. Sheets and a bed there was something wrong with that all Derek had was a mattress with a single tattered quilt he had hand sown. Peeking out from the sheets letting his eyes adjust he found himself in an all to familiar room. "mmm…Claire's room, and it's morning."

Claire walked into her private apartment seeing him curled up at the center of the bed annoyed that he was around. She couldn't help but, giggle at the sight of him all curled up like that. "You look like a caterpillar"

Derek hearing her giggle and comment twitched inside the sheets at the center of the bed. "I resemble that remark." Taking another glance around he faced her again. "Not that I'm complaining about the view," He was staring directly at her chest. "Don't you think that bringing me here was something of a bad idea. Especially if a league inspector pops in?"

Claire rolled her eyes placing her arms under her breast pushing them up watching as his eyes moved up following the actions. "I know the risks, and you're worth it." Sitting down on the bed Claire suppressed a giggle as he moved on his knees next to her still wrapped in the blanket. "I need to know master," She could hear him sigh leaning his head on her shoulder. "What happened in that back between those warehouses."

Derek knew the question had been coming he didn't want to answer not even Claire knew what he could do. Take a deep breathe he gathered his thoughts sitting up he began to explain what had happened. He could see the growing shock in her face with each word that spilled from his mouth. "Well?"

Claire brain locked up she couldn't believe what she was hearing if he had been some stranger she didn't know she would have called him a liar. If she hadn't known his blood curses and gifts she would have said he had monster out. Now things where beginning to sink up his increased body weight in comparison to his actual size. His faster than any normal humans reflexes and hand eye coordination. If all the other people that where kidnapped where like him it wasn't any wonder that they where being taken. All of that though didn't add up to current mystery though. "What where those creatures that attacked you, they weren't pokegirls from the way you describe them."

"you took that better than expected."

"I'm still processing, now answer the question."

Derek nodded collecting his thoughts. "If I had to guess from the way they exploded that they where Cyborgs."

"A scouting party." Claire stood up and beginning to pace the room ignoring the fact that he was staring at her chest. "If they where only scouting party that means they have a leader or at least someone who created them. I need to head down to the station." Walking toward her door she placed a hand on the handle before looking at him. "I would tell you to stay here and stay safe but, you won't listen to me will you?"

Derek smirked. "you couldn't stop me,"

Claire unlocked her room door. "At least get something to eat before you head out. Your clothes are in the top drawer of the dresser." Opening the Door Claire walked out closing the door behind her.

Derek slid off the bed unwrapping himself from the sheets before walking into the bathroom to examine his shoulder where the bat creatures had torn into his shoulders. "Not even a scar." Rolling his fully healed shoulder he grabbed onto the sink. "What am I anyway? Who am I kidding I'm a freak even among freaks. Maybe Claire's right. I should become a tamer."

After taking a shower and getting cleaned up Derek opened up the top drawer of the dresser. "She knows me to well." Taking out the dark green shirt he slid it on followed by the black jeans. Joining the outfit was a pair of steel toe boots and black leather jacket which he half zipped up. Taking out the dark red beret he placed it on his head followed by putting on a pair of black fingerless biker gloves. With the ensemble complete he tipped his hat slightly. "Time to move."

00oo00oo00

So the day went Claire went to office using the records at the department she managed to narrow the list of pokegirl owners with Doggirls cross reverencing it with people who had gone missing recently. Narrowing down the list to scant three she proceeded into the city to ask around. While Derek made his way through the city asking about creatures that had been spotted late at night. Another persons fate soon became tied to there's as Johnny made his way to the church in order to get a blessing as his first contest was in three days.

Claire entered the office ignoring all else as she approached the missing persons office run by someone she would rather not deal with. Forcing the door open she found him using his night stick to beat his Jenny in the face "Jericho!"

Jericho quickly looked away from his handy work toward a very annoyed Claire. "Mother? What the hell do you want."

"Gretchen, go fetch us some coffee black." The Jenny in question nodded at Claire before making her way out of the office hiding her bruised cheek behind her hair.

Jericho growled as he dropped down onto his chair in the missing persons office. "What the fuck do you think you're doing ordering my bitch around." Taking his night club tapped it against the desk annoyed..

"if wasn't working a case." Claire growled under her breathe before walking up to the filing cabinets rifling through there contents. "I'm cross referencing she shut up and sit down I can still put you over my knee."

Jericho slammed the cabinet shut nearly smashing her fingers with it. "By whose authority do you think you have that you can just waltz in here and do what ever the hell you want." Jericho couldn't give a shit if Claire had given birth to him she was pokegirl and he was human. "Your property and I'm a citizen so explain now or I turn you in for assault and we all know what happens then."

Both mother and son turned there heads as they heard the sound of coughing. "She's in here by my authority." The Commissioner walked into the office. "Any questions can be directed at me, Understand officer?" When Jericho nodded he sat down only for the commissioner glared at him forcing him up with just a glare. "Claire has there been a break in case?"

Claire nodded pulling open the filing cabinet again rifling in the files that where arranged alphabetically by last name. "I was looking at the pictures in the file when I noticed that one of the victims was actually wearing a collar."

"In other words she might have had an owner."

At that moment Gretchen returned with two coffees one that Claire took as did the commissioner who noticed that Jericho was glaring at her so he kicked him in the shin shaking his head making Jericho seethe in his own juices. Claire looked at her list of names and the names of those who had gone missing recently. "And if I don't miss my guess one of those missing persons had her as pet." Rifling in the files she came across her matches. "Got it, now if we could just figure out what the connection was."

The commissioner put down his coffee and began to look at the files with Claire while Jericho and Gretchen looked over there shoulders. "Are you seeing this?" He began to point out the listed religion on the missing persons file. "Church of Thousand gods."

Claire nodded seeing the same pattern as well. "And there just so happens to be a near by Church with a new priest in attendance."

The priest smiled as he watched the doors of his church open. "Welcome child, welcome what brings you to this humble house of the gods."

Johnny scratched the back of his neck nervously as he approached the rails surronding the large organ at the rear of the church. "well, I was wonder, if you know, could you give me a blessing." Rubbing his arms Johnny tried to smile. "I mean we have a contest coming up and."

The priest stepped down from dais coming to the same level as Johnny before putting his hand on his shoulder. "now, now child you don't have to ask you already have it." A evil twisted smile seeped across the priests face. "Now if I may ask where is your partner in this endeavor."

"oh Yeah!" Johnny reached onto his belt pulling off the softball sized pokeball containing his partner. "She's right here should I, well, should I release her?"

The Priest grabbed at Johnny's wrist rather harshly. "Why child there is no need for you to release her." His grip was like death warmed over cold and harsh to the touch. "You both have my blessing in this matter and I wish you well in all things."

Johnny rubbed his wrist as the Priest released his hand. "Thanks," Turning away from the Priest he began to walk away and toward the exit. "I think." Taking Gwen's ball he turned it over before placing it back on his belt. Just as he was about to reach for the handle of the door he felt a cold clammy hand wrap around his throat from behind.

The Priest smiled as he tenderly rubbed Johnny's neck. "now, child you asked for my blessing correct." Johnny slowly nodded feeling the Priest's nails press to his throat. "Excellent and I am prepared to make you one of my children." He could feel Johnny go stiff as a board as he pierced his neck with his claws. "walk with me child."

Like an obedient child Johnny found himself obeying the words of the priest even as he felt his body racked with pain. He could only comply when he was brought to his knees in front of the organ watching as the priest began to play the instrument the upper part of the keys unfolding to revealing dozns of mechanical arms. Johnny felt a cold chill run down his spine as the armatures began to poke and prod his body.

Even as the priest played the vampire bride came out of the shadows watching with an almost serene smile as the machinery did it's work. "What are we to do about Greymore?"

The Priest still playing his dark tune smiled revealing his fangs once more to the world. "we shall wait my love, for he shall come to us." As his fingers glided across the keys injectors pierced into Johnny's flesh a mechanical arm stripping him of Gwen's ball. "For we are the children of Shocker shall become gods in the world that is to come. Once he has fed on the blood of his own he shall become but, one of our children one of the army that shall rule this world."

"you guys don't dream small do you?" The vampire bride quickly turned to entrance of the church seeing Derek standing at the entrance. "So is there a way to reverse the process?"

The priest chuckled as he finished his playing Johnny having fully transformed into a creature like the ones that attacked him earlier. "why yes," Standing up he watched as the sun lowered behind Derek. "If you can get through our children." Snapping his fingers they dropped down from the ceiling the very same creatures that had attacked him in far greater numbers.

Derek placed his palm out to face the creatures. "I know who I am." The belt formed around his waist the turbine spinning rapidly even as the first three leaped toward him from the pews. "I am me." In brilliant flash of light a white gloved hand tore into the creatures destroying them.

The Priest laughed as he saw the smoke clear and the transformed Derek stood in fighting stance one fist clenched the other hand streaked across in a chopping motion. "Hehehe you are one of the lost sheep." Even as the priest walked down the dais his features began to change. "Waiting for the day to rejoin our flock as a future ruler of this world." Even as he spoke his body bulged out becoming more like the other creatures only more muscular and triple the size. "You will either join us willingly or in pieces."

Two of creatures leapt into the air diving down extending there talons out in order to tear into Derek. They wouldn't get the chance as Derek timed his moves perfectly grabbing them both by there faces slamming them hard into the cement floor cracking it in the process. Charging up to the giant bat monster that was the former Priest he ducked down and using his massive leg strength leaped over the monster right in front of the Vampire and the transformed Johnny. "Are you still you?"

Johnny looked up at Derek with his tear caked swollen eyes. "k-k-kill me…"

Derek kneeled down picking up Johnny just as the bat monster was about to smash them both only a jet of flame scorching his back. "Yeah, no there has to be a way to fix this."

Claire popped her neck as she marched into the church with a purpose a aura of red heat was around her body. Her flame thrower causing smoke to curl out from her mouth her eyes smoldering with a rage. "Don't you dare touch him."

"what the hell." The Commissioner stood at the entrance of the church in full body armor wielding a shot gun. From his perspective he saw the giant bat monster wearing a leather belt with a golden buckle facing off against another monster that looked like an insect cradling another bat creature. "What's the hell is going on here."

Derek smirked under his helmet before tossing Johnny at the commissioner who scrambled to catch him. "here you go chief." Derek saluted the officer before focusing on the giant bat monster. "Shall we dance."

The bat monster spread it's wings. "Deal with the intruders I will take care of this insect!" Diving at Derek he took to air with him clutched in his massive hands. "I will crush you like the insect you are."

The vampire bride hissed as she formed a rapier from her very own blood swinging it back and forth. Claire reached for a small cylinder from her shorts extending it into a night stick igniting it in a coat of flame. "Leave the bitch and her peons to me."

The commissioner twitched as he was left with the transformed Johnny. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"just hold onto it."

The commissioner growled in protest jamming the barrel of his elemental shot gun into the mouth of one of creatures the had dived at him. "Like I get to baby-sit." Pulling the trigger the creatures head exploded into a shower of electrical sparks. "Could be worse I could be doing paper work."

High in the sky Derek found himself struggling to get free from the grip of the bat creature. "Hey big and ugly what's word for someone falling from a couple thousand feet in the air." Derek drew back his leg kicking the creature in gut loosening it's grip.

The bat creature laughed as it shifted it's grip due to being kicked ignoring the pain from Derek's kick. "Death!" Rearing it's arm back he hurled Derek toward the ground with the full force of it's massive arms.

Derek watched as the ground quickly grew closer he needed a way not to die looking to his side he saw the rapidly rising form of one the few high rise building in Sapphron or in Indigo the Silph Co building. Taking his chance he flipped over kicking off the building using his leg strength to propel himself upward.

Just to make sure Derek was going to hit the ground the bat creature dived down rocketing down only to late did he realize that Derek was rising up his boot smashing into his chin sending him in a backwards spiral.

Derek flipped into his kick rotating his body in such a way he came eye to eye with the creature. "Say good night." Using his rotational speed Derek delivered a powerful side kick into the creatures back his leg tearing into the creatures body.

The bat creature howled in pain even as it could feel it's body exploding it managed to spew out it's venomous voice. "You are nothing."

Derek landed on the roof of a near by building's gargoyle his scarf flapping in the wind as he watched the creature melt into a fireball repeating it's venomous words. Below unknown to him a Cameragirl and her tamer flashed a photo of him as he watched the fire fall and fade.

00oo00oo00

Derek watched and whistled as Johnny and Gwen performed on the field created for the coordinator contest . Beside him Claire was holding a news paper with a picture of transformed Derek with the headline of a mysterious pokegirl spotted in the city skyline a new menace. Turning his head Derek smiled. "I hit the news stands."

Claire rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to contest which had moved on to it's next stage. "If it weren't for that anti-toxin inside that machine Johnny would have been driven insane and after 24 hours been stuck as one of those creatures. After the Anti-toxin was administered the Commissioner had went back to the church and found it burnt down."

Derek shrugged his shoulders having no clue what had happened to church. "Wasn't me, I went home to get some sleep." Leaning back in his chair Derek grew curious. "what ever happened to that Vampire?"

Claire smirked. "Trust me that's one bitch I'm glad that got the level five treatment." Leaning back she began to play with his hair. "She was shipped off to Ruby where I'm sure she'll make a fine trophy for someone. That reminds me, how did you know to go to that church I sure didn't tell you."

Derek grinned letting her play with his hair. "Oh I asked around about any strange things going on. Got told that people who where going to that church where disappearing so I figured I'd look into it and bam I caught the guy gloating of all things." Getting a semi-somber look on his face he looked up into the sky. "I've been thinking, and well, I'm going to take the tamers test."

Claire tickled the back of his neck. "About damn time master."

00oo00oo00

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: N/A

Harem: N/A


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon sun tried it's best to beat down the cool autumn air and was failing as people where forced to wear jackets. At least with most people Derek though was dressed in t-shirt and blue jeans his face covered in grease from having worked on a gravtruck that had pulled in. "You're going to have to replace the Raidiator hose and replace the cracked housing"

Standing inside the garage across from Derek was a woman who was dressed for the weather. "Crap, boss gonna dock me again."

Taking his grease rag Derek began to clean his tools. "We can have it fixed in twenty four hours we'd have it done sooner but," Looking behind him in the proper garage a trio of gravbikes where being worked on, across from them was a retro ethanol running truck that would have come out of 1950 AD was having it's entire engine block was being replaced. "We're kinda backed up. We've got an RV, three vans still to go."

The driver of the transport truck grabbed her face having gotten a migrain. "Alright any good dinners round here?"

"We got the Silver Bullet couple blocks that way," Pointing down the road he leans out just barely making out the restaurant in question. "They make some good hash, also got some damn strong tar that they claim is coffee." Leaning back he dances his fingers across the cash register printing out a ticket. "Bring this back to tomorrow and we'll bill your employer."

Taking the ticket from his hand the trucker waves him off before heading down the street grumbling. Finishing the task of cleaning Derek stretched out. "Yo! Magpie I'm taking a break."

Walking out from the bikes Magpire waved his wrench "yeah, yeah what ever you better be back in five minutes or I beating you with in inch of life."

Derek chuckled as he stepped into the alleyway taking out a book called Tamer test study guide. Droning on he leans against the dumpster flipping threw the bags. "Pokegirls are property and as such should be treated as such. Tamers hold all responsibility for care and up keep girl as such they also responsible any and all actions taken said property." Flipping threw the pages. "Which of these doesn't belong, Nurse joy, Maid Yvette, Officer Jenny, Buzzbreast. Answer is Buzzbreast because a buzzbreast is both bug type as well as not being a league created pokegirl." Flipping back forth in the book he continues to drone on."

"Ello boy,"

Even though he had already noticed them arriving Derek continued to study for his upcoming tamer's test. Five men of various ages surrounded him all of them armed with baseball bats and wearing jerseys of the local wreck ball team with the number 69. Annoyed that he was ignoring them one of them pulled the book down. Finally forced to pay attention to them Derek grinned. "Sup? Got any popsicles?"

The leader of the group laughed. "Smart mouth Greymore mind if I bust up some?"

Derek had many options one them was that he could simply placate them and go on with his day. Unfortunately Derek wasn't about to make his day go that easily he was masochist after all. "Nope not at all then again I don't wear man thongs, oh wait those aren't man thongs they're actual thongs." What happened next was actually very predictable as the first bat smacked him across the jaw knocking him to ground. "hahaha a bimbo hits harder,"

The first gang member slammed his bat down onto Derek's spine. "Mother fucker, when we're done with you you'll be a paste on the street!"

Derek continued to laugh as the beat on him with there bats spitting blood. "I fucked your mom." one them got a lucky shot smashing into his kidney forcing him to roll on his side. Still laughing as the took shots to face, hips, and ribs. "And they keep rocking on and on they keep on rocking." Coughing up more blood he laughed.

Only the sound of sirens keeps the beating from going on. "Cheese it," Derek giggles hearing the 69er call out for snack food. Looking at Derek he kicks him in face before grinding his heel into his cheek. "Next time ass wipe I'll kill you." Bolting the gang leaves.

Door into the garage cranks as Magpie slides out kneeling down beside Derek. "You're douche Greymore be glad I called the cops."

Giggling on the ground speaking with a forced lisp. "Tanks boss," He giggles again. "It was bloody good time." Coughing he grabbed his side. "hurts to laugh."

Walking toward the pair was man in long grey jacket. "look at you Derek Greymore," The person in question was a member of the Sapphron city Police Department by the name of Moroson. "Some how I'm not surprised." Reaching into his pocket he took out a flask unscrewing the lid. "You're probably to blame anyway," Tipping the flask he emptied to contents onto Dereks face. "Get up,"

Magpie grabbed Moroson's hand getting a cold glare in response. "That's not called for, Greymore might be an idiot but, blaming him for this is wrong."

Pushing up Derek stood to his feet grunting all the way. "Not worth the time old man,"

Smacking Magpie's hand away Moroson smiled. "You should listen to him old man," Chuckling Moroson walked back down the alley.

"not even kiss goodbye?" Derek grunted out coughing again. "I feel so neglected."

Magpie looked around the scene picking up Derek's study guide. "seriously Greymore there are times you just need to keep that trap shut."

Taking the study guide he grinned spitting up some blood onto the ground. "hehe what's fun in that."

Magpie shook his head. "If that's your attitude you can pick up your check tomorrow." Opening the door he didn't look back. "I can't have you attracting trouble by running a motor that you should keep to yourself."

Derek waited till the door shut before wiping the blood from his cheek pulling up hi shirt he watched as the bruising that had formed rapidly regressed. "That's always freaky" Licking his teeth he grinned. "They moved back into place always fun. Still taste the blood though." Smacking his lips together walking down the alley.

00oo00oo00

Francis was a bully he knew it his gang knew it and that dip shit Derek Greymore knew it. Popping cap on his beer he chugged it down. Looking around he spotted Chris doing a burner against the side apartment he could also see Leafass a Chikotit holding up a set of spray paint cans in her vines. "hey bitch get your ass over here I got a boner you need to take care off."

"Yes, sir"

Reaching down Francis ran his hand up her thigh pushing up her skirt, his fingers digging into her pale green behind. "Smooth just like I like'm."

Across from him the one doing the burner pulled her scarf down hiss at him. "Hands off my bitch Francis or I'm putting your balls in a sling."

Francis ignored her unzipping his pants. "What's yours is mine chrissy girl. Or do you want to end up like Greymore did." Leafass closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

Chrissy seeing this went back to her burner spraying a image on the side of the apartment "Stupid dick,"

With no warning but a sudden smack Francis rammed his dick in slamming it all of the way in getting comfortable he smashed her up against the rough brick wall. "So good, bet you love it." He grinned as he heard her whimper as he slammed into her giving no quarter. Behind him his boys had already drop there pants. At off all of them four them where banging away at a Wigglymuff roughly taking all of her holes.

A hand pressed itself on the wall in front of Chrissy which she without missing a beat painted over. "Hey Chrissy you want some fun."

Pulling up her scarf Chrissy laughed. "Do I look like a peace of pussy to you 3 inch Duck?"

Duck growled seeing his chance with a bimbo he walked over and joined the fun.

"As entertaining as a Orgy is and they are," Francis tossed the Chikotit to the side the moment he heard that voice. "It seems like you all attacked a friend of mine a couple hours ago." Rolling up in a convertible was a gang all in black leather vests with a silver dragon on them. Sitting comfortably on the hot hood his back on the windshield was young man of Edo descent a silver dragon tattoo on his arm resting across his crossed legs was a bokken. "Normally I'm a person of peace but, when attack something I have protected it makes me angry."

Jacking his pants back up Francis pushed and shoved his way past the rest of his gang most who where in some state of undress. "The fuck you talk'n bout Gouken." Jerking one his subordinates back behind him Francis finally stood at the front. "We stay out of your territory and business and you stay out of ours."

Sliding off the hood of the car the rest of his gang prepared to get out only for him to raise his hand stopping them. "it's real easy Derek Greymore is mine."

"the fuck," Francis confused for a moment then starts chuckling. "Hehehe you mean that bitch greymore? You mean to tell me he's your bitch? Priceless I didn't know you swung that way Gouken."

Heaving a sigh Gouken dragged his bokken across the ground a he closed the gap between him and Francis. "no," Leaning in he whispered. "He let you win." Slamming the handle of his bokken into Francis's gut before stepping back. "Derek is predator a kindred to me, there are so few of us left in city, predators. Beasts that could end you without second thought."

Grunting holding his gut Francis looked up. "What the hell are you talking about about predators you talk'n child molesters?" half in pain half in laughter he continued waving his subordinates off. "I knew he sick puppy but, that's funny."

"I see animals, low end scum." Gouken's eyes shifted becoming much like a dragon's eyes shrinking into slits. "Not even worth licking my boots,"

A cold chill rippled down Chris's spine as she watched, she knew it then he was a predator a creature that dominated all it's path. A creature that demanded respect ready to devour all in it's path unless it owned you already, unless it wanted to play with you. Then it hit she had seen that look before and not just on Gouken. "Oh fuck," Her baggy jeans couldn't get any tighter those eyes like someone had just stuck a hot knife in her nether. "Derek's he's cat isn't he, Francis apologize now."

Francis back handed her shattering her nose, "I don't give a fuck!" He grabbed Gouken by the shirt collar and suddenly felt like he did on the first day Derek had come back after he disappeared, scared. The same over whelming feeling like he was food only alive because he was amusing. He wasn't going to let it show because he could see it in Gouken's eyes. Francis knew then that he didn't amuse Gouken not in the slightest. "You get out of my sight dragon boy."

Calmly Gouken took hold of his wrist squeezing it. "is that fear Francis, fear of unknown is that why you never left why you still live with a you father who works as a waiter and your mother a bunny girl?"

"F-F-fuck off," Behind him he could hear the snickering in the backround.

Twisting his wrist He brought Francis to his knees. "So weak, I see why he puts up with you, he like attention. Me on the other hand." Gouken watched out of corner of his eye as one of 69 street gan tried to get behind him only to find a bokken slamming into his balls. "I find you pathetic," Releasing his grip he kicked him to the ground.

Mustering all his courage Francis rubbed his sore wrist looking at the rest of the gang. "Stop standing around fuck'm up!"

Closing his eyes Gouken side stepped a baseball bat before producing a ball from his belt. "Annihilate them." Opening the silver and white ball a crimson flash filled the area.

Moroson watched with mild amusement as the 69 gang scattered to wind by a single tamer and his admittedly powerful girl. Making his way down the street he saw the numerous bodies scattered a few of them amusingly had huge dildos jammed in there asses. "Call the medical team code 22, Tell them to bring a gallon of Vaseline failing that butter " As he surveyed the scene he came across Francis who had seen better day. "That is the worst case of carpet burn I've Hashanah ever seen."

Francis groaned threw the ball gag in his mouth, his ass aching from the twin dildos jammed into it. Securely taped to his balls where pair of barbed egg vibrators and on his chest where a set of nipple clamps. His back was blistered from heat with several whip burns that looked like they came from a cat-o-nine tails. Strapped securely to his thighs was fully extended spreader bar with leopard print straps, wrapping around his wrist where pair of pink handcuffs tying him down to the spreader.

"Well while this is highly amusing," Moroson reached up unsnapping the ball gag letting it fall freely giving Francis a moment to catch his breath. "I have feeling that you poked a beast and bit you ahahaha sorry, sorry, I'm guessing A dildorina ten seconds flat."

"Fuck it cop," Francis hacked up a ball of spit onto Moroson's shoe. "It was Gouken, he released his fucking Medra who leveled us flat then the fucker pulls out a Dildorina and has her anal rape the lot of us! Then he and his gang stripped us of our bitches!"

"As I was saying would like some revenge?"

Francis looked up from his forced positioning "What's in for you?."

"Nothing much," Sitting down on a bench. "I just want Derek Greymore dead."

No hesitation in his voice Francis grinned "no problem."

Turning his head sideways Moroson laughed as he saw something. "four inch diameter anal beads."

"Shut up!"

00oo00oo00

"Like many before me on many battlefields I await the dawn." Derek was as the hands on the clock ticked away as sat hanging over the railing of his home. In distance he could her the sounds of birds chirping while up close he could hear the sound of an early morning commuter crash. Beside him was the early edition of the Sapphron bugle. On bad three was a story of gang on gan violence as the Iron Dragons had attacked the 69 street gang leaving them largely traumatized. "Gods above I love Karma it's a bitch."

"I'd say she'd appreciate the compliment but, you might have to get threw Gouken to tell her," Easily making her way up the wall Claire landed with a thud next to him. "now remember don't stress out you know what happens when you stress out. You're hormones kick in and every girl in the center will try to jump your bones."

Derek took the offered coffee nursing it in his hands. "I was talking about the abstract concept of Karma not the actual pokegirl." rolling the cup between his fingers he took a sip. "I'm not one stressing, considering that you're putting off 112 BTU creating a nice glow about you. You don't even do that during sex."

"I'm on my period and I don't people around." Claire took a gulp of her coffee spilling some on her uniform cleavage the liquid boiling away in seconds. "Now look what you made me do my Bra is going to stain now!"

Putting his cup down Derek smiled. "You're not wearing a bra unless you going into a riot situation and only if it's Kevlar."

She smacked him upside the head. "You know far to much about my clothing habits," She watched him raise and eyebrow. "Okay fine I'm worried, I worried that your going to fall prey to your fetish and pick up some big boob bimbo who can't tie her own shoes let alone protect you in wilds!"

"Seriously? You know my fetish doesn't work like that. You know as well as anybody that a girl could be wash board and I'd still attack like a babe wanting suck his mothers milk. Oh let make note of that I need to find a girl who can lactate!" He laughed receiving another whack upside the head. "What was that for!"

"You are not building a harem of Milktits!" he held up one finger trying to get a little hope. "Only after you get a storage license which you can only get after three badges! Is that clear? You are to build effective combat harem that is able to handle themselves in sex battles as well."

Derek drank from his coffee rolling his eyes. "Okay mom," Reaching over he began scratch the back of her neck where a normal person touched her when she was running this hot they would have been burned. He listened as she growled softly. "Though I could do with some early morning TLC."

"oh, that feels good" Claire rolled her head back as she felt him scratch before she gained control of herself again. "No! You have a test to take and You're not going to be late for it because you wanted to screw a MILF! Namely me! I wanted you in clear head when you take the psyche exam you're first thought going into it cannot be how you want to screw the proctor."

Derek laughed as he finished his coffee off . "What can I say I'm attracted to you, " Standing up he pressed the moister from the wet railing off his pants though he still had big wet spot. "Look at that, my ass is wet that's gonna chafe."

"Oh big baby," Reaching over Claire grabbed his ass her heat quickly drying out his pants. When she saw his grin she let go rolling her eyes. "That was just an excuse to get me to grab your ass wasn't it?"

I" can neither confirm nor deny these charges officer." Placing his hands on the railing he could see the early morning crowd going about there business. "Well I better get going, you are right I do need to get to the center early." looking around he made sure nobody was around before flipping off the edge dropping several feet landing on his feet. "See you tonight to celebrate."

00oo00oo00

A lamp softly glowed by a black leather couch sitting on center cushion of the couch was Gouken whose eyes where closed but, he was far from sleep. He was listening to everything that was going on around him, he could hear the sound of small motor running piston that was running a tattoo needle. He could hear a six of his troops playing a game of three on three basketball. He could her the sound of leaky pipe that dripped onto the ground. He could hear the shifting tail of his Medra the metallic scales sliding behind him guarding over his form. The sound of grinder milling away at fender resonated in his ear. "The calm before the storm."

Karma frowned when she heard him the blade on her right gauntlet extended. "Are you sure?"

Gouken opened his eyes crossing his arms. "I don't hear Mikey or his twin, neither of them can shut up." Standing up he took out two silver and white balls. "Kanna, Katrina I needs eyes." Even as he spoke he released two girls both quickly slipped into the shadows.

Karma growled her dark silver plates slid into place protecting her vital organs black spikes erupted from her tail. "master,"

"Already noticed." The basket ball from the game rolled up against the plat form. Reaching behind his back Gouken pulled a short sword. "we're already surrounded."

Dropping from the rafter Mikey and his twin brother dropped from ceiling feet first shattering there legs both of them where unconscious. Above of them several glowing yellow eyes stared down at them before more of dragons fell down all of them getting hurt. Gouken looked up grabbing his Bokken from the sofa. "The devil has come to play, Smoke screen!" Several pellets scatter over the platform exploding as the creatures on the ceiling drop down.

The creatures appeared to be wearing black cicada like helmets in place of there heads. Over there chests and backs that wore segmented black body armor. Strapped across there waists just below where the armor ended where belts with golden buckles. On there hands and feet they wore black gloves and boots. "GIGIGIGI"

Gouken slipped in behind one of the creatures swinging his weapon full force into the neck of his target and to his shock the weapon snapped. "Damn didn't even flinch." He narrowly dodged as the creature swung a kick at him just missing the possibility of taking his head off.

Raising his hands to block gouken caught the fist of creature the force of the blow shattering his palms the force enough to force his hand to bust his nose. "Gigigigi!"

Gouken lowered his now useless hands reveling his now bleeding nose. "Forget something."

Two of the creatures leapt out of the smoke intent on taking his life only they had forgotten that Gouken wasn't alone. Flying at rather impressive speeds karma extended her steel claws and used them to tear into the creatures' sides sparks, blood, and lubricant exposed causing them to explode. "master!" Twisting around behind him she raised her claws a blue sphere of energy forming between them.

Dropping to his knees Gouken could feel the searing heat of the partially charged hyper beam cutting above his hair line. He watched with some satisfaction as the beam tour into the chest of one of the creatures while another's arm got partly shredded revealing flesh and steel underneath. "Cyborgs?"

Karma lashed out with her claw only to have one of the creatures push off that very same claw using it to get behind her. She hissed spikes extending from her tail as she used them to catch it in the chest slamming it into the ground breaking the spikes off. She didn't even pay attention as the creature sparked before exploding the shrapnel simply bouncing off her metallic hide. The one with the damaged arm dashed toward her ignoring Gouken grabbing her in a bear hug. That's when she noticed four others join the first in grappling her they had to realize that while they where much stronger than the average human she was still much stronger. That's when the true horror of what they where doing dawned on her. "master cover!"

Gouken quickly realized almost to late what was happening when he saw the eyes of the creature brighten and there bodies beginning to bulge. While his hands where currently useless the rest of his body wasn't making a mad dash he could hear the five creature going up as he dived behind a wall. Unfortunately two more creature where waiting for him. "Damn!" Just as he moved they closed the distance slamming there fists into his gut causing him to empty the contents of his stomach.

Karma using the force of her wings clears the cloud smoke she growled her armor while heavily scorched was largely undamaged. Hearing her master lurch up his lunch caught her attention. Not stupid enough to just stand still she propelled herself grabbing there arms and launching them out of the sides of the building. "Durable trash." She watched as the two Cyborgs made there way to there feet. "master are you alright?"

Gouken laughed weakly clutching his stomach. "Aside from my shattered hands and possibly cracked ribs?" He looked around taking count of how many of those things where still around. "Counting the two outside I still think there's twelve of them left."

"Twenty," Appearing a swirl of leafs one would think a kunichi had arrived. "There where thirty of them where her but, Kanna and I managed to take two down."

Karma snorted placing herself between Gouken and the Cyborgs. "Just two Katrina then again you're not fighters by nature nor is Kanna's."

Gouken grunted getting both of them to pay attention to him. "You three can work out your interpersonal problems latter how are we going to deal with these forbidden tech monstrosities."

One of the Cyborgs clapped his hands his helmet melding under his skin revealing a face that was very familiar to Gouken and only a passing memory to the two of them. "Hahahaha, you think you're getting away that easy? When we're done with you I snap that Dildo 'd bitch's neck followed by taking," He pointed his finger at Karma. "You as my bitch."

Gouken smiled channeling a dear friend. "Go suck eggs Francis."

00oo00oo00

Crowded that was best word to describe the pokegirl healing center the was serving as the testing center this time around. Derek was one of lucky ones that had arrived early enough to find a seat in lobby before the rush. Even luckier was the seat was cushioned leaving him in relative comfort. Tapping his foot he listened to music being pumped threw the speakers. It was a song by Mineko and Pussycats he didn't like the song he was just keeping rhythm.

As listened he could pick out the sounds of conversation that where taking place around me. "I got this in the bag I'm gonna get me a Boobisaur, Nah the Squirtity has nicer gams, seriously gams? Who says that? I hope they have an A-bra, with my luck I'll have to use a ranch voucher, they never have enough girls,"

Then he heard it and kept his eyes closed before verbalizing "Two inch wedges, female," He sniffed the air his brain filtering out the various scents in the room, "Winter breeze perfume, lilac scented nail polish," Sitting up from his lounging postion he clasped his hands together. "Walks with since of authority," Then hairs on the back of his neck rose up, the synapses in his brain began fire telling him there was an invader the temperature in the room dropped six degrees. His eyes snapped open his smile growing. "Hello Sabrina," The doors of the hall opened up almost as soon as he said the word.

Sabrina scanned the room had been scanning the room since her walk down the hall began. Most of the young boys in the room where now scared shitless or wanting to get into her panties mostly a mixture of both. For every 20 males in the room she could sense one girl and with only 45 that meant only two disappointing but, not unexpected. Most of the men in room where trying hard not to stare at her chest some at least one of them wasn't even bothering to hide it. Everyone of the people in the room was feeling some level of lust four years ago she would have failed the entire group on that alone. Anyone who thought with just there genitals was not survive in the world. Then she met him someone with a kind enough heart though a really thick skull. It was endearing really, endearing enough for to break threw her icy heart.

Then she saw him just sitting in a chair grinning like an idiot openly ogling her cleavage. Part of her want to throw him out for being such pervert. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be a bit more forgiving no matter how much someone thought about bending her over and spanking her ass then pinning her to wall giving her surprise butt sex. Even use that whip she kept hidden to give her a lashing. The vein in her forehead throbbed, in annoyance no one was supposed to know about that whip. Recollecting her thoughts she raised her hand. "Everyone please follow me to the test area. Or you can leave but, if you do I will black list you with the league."

Standing up Derek bowed like a gentlemen. "Madam Sabrina I would follow you threw the gates of tarturus, I would wrestle with Hades for simply one favor, The favor that only you may grant a kiss, a kiss, a kiss to burn across my cheek." Looking up he spied her reaction and continued his mangling of poetry. "For thou are a nail, for without you the kingdom would be lost."

"While you attempt at poetry is," Sabrina took a moment to search for the right word she could use. "Interesting it will garner you no favored treatment."

Behind him Derek could feel the Sabrina fan club boring into the back his head muttering about find a nice back alley to beat the tar out him. He wasn't going to show how much that made him want to laugh. "Alas I must yet continue onward onward brothers and sisters for must search out our hearts, ye we yet clean that we may strive in the cold cruel world." He watched as Sabrina began to walk down the hall no doubt waiting for them to follow. "Go forth, go out our hearts may be tested." Raising up he began to follow Sabrina closing his eyes using her foot steps to guide his own.

Sabrina knew that she could trick him make him lock himself in broom closest it would be easy considering he had his eyes closed. "If you'll all enter her while I gather the testing papers."

Thoughts of annoyance and shock filled the minds of several of the participants minds only one of two of them mustered the courage to speak up. "Didn't we already take a general knowledge test?" Then the flood gates opened as the mob mentality began to take hold. Only a few of them kept there silence on the matter one or two out fear at least one in anticipation.

She knew she had to take hold of the situation as so many chaotic thoughts at once gave her a head ache and she had forgotten her aspirin. "enough I am the proctor and my word is law until the test has finished at which point I could care less what you do." She allow herself a small smile as they where easily cowed.

Derek rolled his head back a since of boredom numbing his mind as he entered the testing room. As he looked around he noticed one thing one major thing about the room, it was designed to be oppressive make you nervous and psyche you out. All of that did was make him go to sleep . "So oppressive I could do with some finger painting."

Sabrina walked down to her desk scanning the minds young test takers she nodded to the three Nurse Joys who dutifully distributed the one sheet test, number two pencils, and pencil sharpeners. "Once you all are seated you have fifteen minutes to answer all eight questions using essay answers. After the fifteen minutes you will turn the sheet over and remain seated."

Derek looked up as the second hand ticked away to moment that the test could begin drumming his fingers on the small desk he was forced to sit in. At least everyone else had to sit in the same school desk type . Then it began the clock struck allowing him to look at the test when he did he had to suppress a laugh.

Sabrina after announcing that they may begin scanned the room sifting threw there minds weeding out the weak willed. Already half of them she failed the others she began to mentally push adding to there stress seeing how they would react. Already two more had failed her charge out of all them only one seemed to be serene. She pushed him harder diving into his mind pressing his stressors what she found made her pull back.

Derek closed his eyes as he felt Sabrina probe his mind pushing him finding his stressors. Already he could feel the warm blood splattering across his face. He could feel the leather boot smashing into his face shattering his nose being forced to watch as hot lead was unloaded into his mother's chest. Then he felt salty tears on his lips as he watched his father's casket rolling into the furnace. He saw the men in black suits approaching him felt them grabbing him he could hear the hiss as his body became numb. He could feel the pain as his skin was peeled off a silent scream drying his throat. All of this trauma all this horror passed threw him like a wave in a generator. Opening his eyes he looked at Sabrina and shook his head.

Sabrina didn't know how could she no person needed that kind of trauma she understood this world was cruel. Steadying her mind she scanned across the room pressing them she had a job to do she had to weed the fools who wouldn't survive. "Pencils down turn your sheet over."

Derek walked out of the room placing his arm against the wall taking calming breathes. "Damn, hehe I can't believe it," His fingers dug into the plaster of the wall. "So much I had to relive I thought I put it behind me." He smiled as he pushed up against the wall. "I just take it all in and channel it constructively."

"it's not always easy living with trauma like that," Sabrina placed her hand on his shoulder. "rebuilding oneself isn't always easy. Being different isn't always easy either."

Derek couldn't help but laugh as he twirled around. "if the world knew who or what I am." He took her hand and kissed it. "A monster by any other face is a monster."

"From one to another." Sabrina crossed her arms. "When you're ready come to the gym. We'll talk then."

As he heard her leaving him he clenched his fist before smacking it onto the wall cracking the plaster. Behind him people began to file out of the testing room most weren't to pleased. Out of all the people that had come in that morning to take the test only fourteen had managed to survive Sabrina's test. Some had bowed out having been given the option to retake in another six months. Staying ahead of the crowd which wasn't all that hard considering most them where trying to get to the fountain or finding a bench Derek made his way into a small waiting room. Unlike the test room this space wouldn't be out of place in strip club. A filtering down from the glass ceiling the sun illuminated the stage and either side, with one side sporting a small well maintained garden, on the other side a small pool churned the clear water. Circling around the pool was small staircase allowing one to see into the glass walls of the tank. At the center of the room was a stage with three brass poles .

It was quiet a show as the bevy beauties pranced around, on the stage a trio of catgirls bound and played with each other. With the Catgirls a Charmanda swung around a pole her tail alight with a flame. Lounging together in the garden a Boobisaur sat back soaking in the sun while she stroked the hair of a sleeping A-bra who was snoozing. In the pool a Squirtity rolled around with Magicunt. They all stopped playing when they noticed the prospects entering.

Derek sat back on couch watch as the girls presented themselves. He was tempted to go straight to the Boobisaur his fetish clicking into high gear at the sight of her massive double D cups. Licking his lips he thought about how large those mounds would swell as she grew. Pulling his eyes away he began to look at the other girls. The Charmanda pressed her back against the pole displaying her sensuous body raising her body. Already she was being called to another tamer who she proceeded to entertain crawling up his leg. Already more girls where being taken in and he knew he had act fast. But, before he could look around she was already bouncing onto his lap.

She knew today was the day, the day she'd be able to have master who'd pet her, take care of her, and most of all pound her like there was no tomorrow. Just thinking about it made her pussy ache, she couldn't help but, purr as she thought about it. A pussy's pussy ached it was just that funny. Even as the carted into the room her eyes went wide. The room it self was place that girls could unwind as the waited for there new masters and she was taking full advantage.

She had seen him the moment he walked in the room, he had been the first one to walk in he was eyeballing each of the girls. The moment she started to see the girls getting masters she knew she had to pounce before the others got to him. Pounce she did landing on his lap her milk chocolate skin rubbing against his shirt and pants. "mine nyah." Leaning in she began to nuzzle his neck purring softly as he smacked her hairless ass.

Derek chuckled as he took a hand full of her plump rear. "Frisky kitty I like." He grinned as her purple tail waved back and forth. As he looked her over he noticed that wear she didn't have fur her skin was dark as milk chocolate, her nipples where dark like milk duds. The fur she did have was the same shade of purple as her tail, starting from her ankle to her mid thigh she as thin coat. Around her waist almost appear like a fur thong it came to point at her navel, the crack of her ass, and finally just above her cunt. As his hands roamed he discovered that just on her upper back extending up into her hair line she had another patch that wrapped under her arms rolling under her perky C cup breast. "I'll have to do a more thorough exam in private."

00oo00oo00

Derek knew he should have paid more attention to weather report that morning if only so he could put a cap on. "I hate the rain makes my body ache." Placing his hands in his jacket pockets he walked out of the automatic doors. Already the drops where coming down in sheets, using his hand as a shield he could just barely see Claire marching down the street toward him. "Claire?"

Claire had made her sixth march up and down the block she had been waiting at least and hour in the rain for him to get out. Grabbing him she began to sniff the air around him, "You smell like cat and sex."

Derek grinned rubbing her side as she sniffed. "Yes, yes I do I've had a very pleasant time." Claire wrapped her thick tail around him drawing him in close just holding him. Something was wrong it was subtle a slight shaking in her body that he felt only when she was being motherly and scared. "Claire what's wrong." He looked up into her eyes noticing fear in them fear for his safety above all else. "Answer Claire you're scaring me."

Claire was scared for him she had to be if the rumor was true she had right to be. "Master, dear sweet master Gouken was attacked." Using her claws she gently pressed the hair on his head behind his ears. She knew Gouken getting attacked wouldn't surprise him gang violence was nothing new to Derek or Gouken even as children the two of them had been victims of it and come out fine but, the news she was about to give him would be nearly as normal. "A camera girl was on the scene filming a student documentary with her tamer and they caught things on camera."

"Gouken one of the toughest people I know He can take care of himself," Derek looked up into her almond colored eyes, it wasn't Gouken getting attacked that Scared her it was those things. "Claire what things," He an emphasis on the word things almost coming out like a hiss. His eyes turning glowing yellow as lines appeared on his face. "What things are you talking about."

"Oh my master, my lover," Claire kissed him on the rain rolling on her fur the temperature making the water warm only for it to hit his face and boil away steam rising from the both. "They looked like you only different more armored."

Derek clenched his fist a white glove appearing over it. "Tell me where," He had to lay his head in her cleavage of her uniform to calm himself. Raising his head against he looked up at her sad wet face. "Tell me where I can find them."

"No," Claire pushed him away looking directly into his eyes which had returned to normal. "I want you to go, go on your taming journey you've already put it off two years just to stay with me. It's time you put the ghosts of the past behind you." She held him at arms length her eyes pleading with him telling him to run but, she knew, he wasn't going to run, his purpose for being lay ahead they would hunt him they both knew that. "Even if our Alpha bond fades you have to go."

Derek smiled weakly taking his still normal hand placing it behind her neck. "no," Pulling her in he began to kiss her lovingly stroking her canine ears before slowly breaking the kiss. "We've already gone beyond an Alpha bond, you already feel what I feel, and the reverse is true I feel what you feel. Your fears are my fears. I have to confront my past and protect the future for the children we will have. I am a monster that hunts other monsters."

She tried she really did but, they came anyway the tears. "Oh Master, I know this is the only way. I can't stop you I don't want to stop you." She heaved a sigh trying to collect herself for both of them. "I've never had sisters I want to have them, I want to lay your, no our ghosts to rest, I want to be a mother again, I want to raise a family a large family, Most of all I want you to be safe."

Derek wanted to cry he really did but, he couldn't no matter what his brain told his eyes to do, he had no tear ducts having already been replaced by forbidden tech like most of his body. "I want to give you sisters, I want to lay the ghosts of my past to rest for both of us and those who join us, I want no need to be father, Most of all I need you at my side." Turning away from her he looked up into the sky letting sheets of rain roll down.

Claire wrapped her arms around him laying her head atop of his. "I can't, I can't be your alpha not now if I was younger yes, then I could, not though but, I will be your beta I will teach them how to protect themselves how to protect you."

Intersecting his hands with her's Derek listened as the rain drops pelted them both ignoring the people the where rolling around them minding there own business. "Claire," taking her hand he kissed it spinning himself around still grasping her hands. "Her name is Bridgette and yes she's a catgirl."

Half smiling Claire rubbed her thumbs across the back of his hands. "I may be a canine breed master that doesn't mean I have a problem with felines." Letting go of his hands she listened in the air and heard the sound of siren in the distance. "look I'm still a cop so I need to go see what's happening. So promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Derek half chuckled standing on his tip toes kissing her on her muzzled cheek. "Don't make me promise something I can't do." Stepping back he pulled himself up onto a chain link fence surprisingly light on his feet. "I'm going to ask around about Gouken you go do some police work and we'll meet latter tonight."

"I love you." Claire turned away from him letting her powerful legs carry her away.

Derek closed his eyes listening to her powerful bounds. "I love you too." He wasn't sure if she heard him but, right now it didn't matter he would tell her latter. At that moment though he had far more important matters to deal with than his ailing heart.

00oo00oo00oo

Bridgette had mission and she wasn't going to fail not on her first job for her master. She liked that, she liked have a master, she liked giving him titty fuck while he played with her twat, most of all she liked having a proper name instead of some number CatgirlR18209 just wasn't name material nor was slutkitty unless it was during taming that was another matter. Bad Bridgette bad you have mission for master mustn't fail him.

Tugging at the newly acquired uniform her tail waved out from the bottom of her skirt. She couldn't help but think about that poor Inguene she had tied up in supply closest. It always surprised her what skills could be useful that she learned on the ranch, like how to tie knots which she had learned from Seamstress. Bridgette had thought about taking the Inguene's panties and bra then she remembered that she didn't know how to wear a bra and panties didn't provide enough for access. So she hand gotten creative using the panties as a gag she broke off the end of the dust mop and used the plastic end like a dildo while using the mop end on her nipples tieing it in way that each time to Inguene squirmed the fibers would rub her nipples. She had tried to take the stockings but when she tried to take them they just ripped so she left them on.

Now that she was thinking about it the candy stripers uniform was kind of kinky especially considering if she didn't keep her tail down people would get a free view of her bottom. Now wasn't the time to think about that as she made her way to her target. "Nyah I'm here to check on the patient, Please let me threw nyah."

Derek pulled himself up the ledge finding his footing on the rain soaked ledge. "hehe slippery when wet." Sure he knew he'd survive the fall it was just a four, correction, five story drop, he just didn't want to leave crater when he didn't have to. "Okay time to count, he's on the fifth floor so am I." He looked up then down mentally counting. "ER 12 so that's one, two, three, four, five, six windows." After each number he began to walk past a window. "Even numbered rooms have he window seats so he's right." Sliding up the window from the outside. "Here."

He wasn't as lucky as hoped as he chuckled nervously as the edge of steel blade pressed itself against his Adams apple. "Hows my favorite mushroom babe."

On the other side curtain Gouken pulled pressed the button on the remote he had been given to adjust the bed. "Greymore shut up," He wheezed finding it rather had to breathe. "get where I can see you."

Derek smiled as Kanna lowered her head hiding her face under the shadow of her mushroom cap having it instead of hair. He didn't bother to watch as she sheathed her sword only to pull open the curtain to get a good look at Gouken. What he saw wasn't pretty Gouken's left arm was in a cast along with his left leg and chest. A plastic tube was run along his nose while the rest of his face looked like punching bag. "You look like you got steamrolled."

Gouken wheezed trying and failing to sit up. "I'm guessing you're here to find out who did this." He tried to breathe. "They looked like you, like you when you're at your worst." Gouken looked directly at him he was one of few that knew that had seen what Derek looked like. "they weren't like that before something happened to them."

Derek closed his eyes keeping his cool, Gouken may have known about his other face about his other mask but, Kanna didn't, it would have been likely if he changed here and now should would attacked there and then. "Who, I need to know who they where this is important I need to know if I can save them or I have to destroy them."

Gouken closed his eyes the bandages not helping. "I can't, not because don't want to but because I don't know. The only one I know is Francis."

Derek grinned as he walked toward the door leading out of the room. "Guess I know where to start my look." Opening the door he couldn't help but break down laughing at the sight before him.

Bridgette whined as she was brought over Karma's knees who was spanking her bare bottom and not in the erotic sex way she was actually trying to bring pain. "nyah I sorry I sorry!"

Karma hissed as she brought her hand down intent on leaving bruise. "You think you can come here and walk around in no panties! What do you think you are doing going to pounce on the patients will you!" She delivered several more powerful smacks to the catgirl's ass. "Who trained you I like a word with them."

Derek wanted to just stand there leaning on the door frame enjoying the show but, Bridgette had spotted him and was giving him that pleading please look. Sighing in defeat he raised his hand speaking up. "That would be me."

Karma growled knocking the catgirl off her knee not bothering to watch as she crawled over to her master. "Now see here," Even as she was about to go into tie raid on decency she finally good look at who the catgirl's tamer was. "you,"

"yes, me" Derek absent mindedly stroked Bridgette's black hair right between her ears. "I needed a distraction not like you'd let me otherwise."

"Get out of my sight before I forget myself." A metallic sheath slid over Karma's fist.

Derek raised his hand smacking Bridgette on the rear making her whimper as he made the soreness worse. "We're on our way."

Bridgette rubbed her posterior trying numb it at the very least. "That hurt nyah." She glare back at Karma who leered back forcing her to look away. "She should apologize!"

Derek laughed placing his arm across her shoulders. "Look at this way it'll toughen you up for latter battles."

"nyah that's stupid." Bridgette watched as he shrugged his shoulders at her pouting he started chuckling lightly as they walked down the hall.

00oo00oo00

Bridgette leaned over her masters shoulder happy that he had cut a hole in the skirt for her tail. "Nyah where're we going master?"

Derek reached up scratching her ears affectionately as he walked. He had released her for the company and so she can learn how to interact with people. "I need more information, numbers mostly never go in blind. Unless there is no other choice."

"I don't like this place nyah," Bridgette looked around at all the brickwork buildings most of them where covered in graffiti to some degree. Someone had painted no more cat girls on one wall while on the same wall a giant slurpy painted on it with a giant 69. "They don't like catgirls nyah."

Derek ran his fingers across the brick work ignoring the group the and started to follow them. One them had a baseball bat in fact two of them did. A third was walking behind with a chain. "Stay calm we've got worshippers."

"nyah what?"

"you're so cute." He continued to watch as another two joined the first three, one of them was a chikotit in a 69 wreck ball jersey. The other one with a Doggirl also in jersey flicking a butterfly knife open and closed. "We probably have to defend ourselves." Taking Bridgette's hand the two of them down an alleyway.

Bridgette was skittish she could heard the padded feet of the canine type behind them flicking that shiny thing. "This is bad nyah. We're in trouble aren't we?"

Derek watched as the other end of the alley was blocked by another familiar sight. "That depends on what mood she's in." Pointing down the alley Chrissy was staring him down holding a nightstick. "hello Chrissy how's your big brother Dougie."

Chrissy smacked him in the face with a the nightstick. "You got some nerve Greymore you should have stayed in the hospital after Francis beat you down."

Rubbing his cheek Derek grinned. "I heal fast," He could hear Bridgette beside him hissing at the doggirl who was flashing her knife growling. Choosing to ignore that he focused on Chrissy who was getting ready to swing again. "I wouldn't do that if I where you, I need information I want to find Francis."

Chrissy lowered the nightstick. "What do you want with that dick hole."

Derek climbed up on the ladder using it as a seat. "I got business with that dick hole, I want to know who's helping him."

"That's easy it was that d-bag Moroson."

Dropping from his seat Derek grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh I needed that. Bridgette you can growl and hiss latter we've got someone to drop in on." Without missing a beat he caught the nightstick just as Chrissy swung it using his thumb to bend the mental leaving everyone around him to back away. "I deserved that but, I didn't want it." walking down back the way they came he stopped for moment. "I'll give your brother a chance but, no more than that."

Unknown to either of them Moroson had been standing on top same building. "look at you trying to find me." Walking along the edge of the building he followed Derek's path. "Go tell Francis he has rat in his organization." Behind him one of those he had transformed leapt away leaving behind the body of Moroson's former spider girl partner her neck snapped. Walking over to her a spidery leg came out of his jacket brushing against her cold cheek. "you where such a pretty thing it's pity you where about to tell the police." reaching into his jacket he took out his badge crushing it. "Consider me resigned."

00oo00oo00

The construction sight was largely abandoned at this late hour and that was just fine to him as he pushed open gate walking into muddy ground. Looking around he saw the future sight of Sapphron shopping center for all your shopping needs. He could feel there eyes on him watching him from shadows. "Fun," Sarcasm dripped off his lips like a fine wine. Walking into the main part of the yard he spotted him just sitting there on top of the railing of the upper deck. "Ello love, Feeling perky Frenchy."

Francis smiled not even Greymore's smart mouth could piss him off. "It's Francis not Frenchy." Standing his snapped his fingers and out of the shadows two black blurs appeared.

Derek wasn't about to play that game not today not after what happened to Gouken, not after what these bastard did to Chrissy just because she squealed to him about Moroson. "no," Reaching out both arm with speed that was beyond normal human he grabbed the two creatures slamming them both into the mud.

"The fuck," Francis stepped back as he saw the change in Derek. "No wonder he wants you dead. You're like us."

Derek released his grip on there throats standing up his red scarf hanging across his shoulder. "oh please you're nothing but production line trash." His eyes glowed as he scanned the room searching for some one. "And you Douglas to go that far as to allow your own sister to get gang raped and beaten for telling me about Moroson." Finally he found the person he was looking for. "Why don't you tell them who you really are Moroson. Who we really are."

A reverberating clap filled the construction yard just as Moroson stepped out into the open. "We are the children of god who will inherit the earth. I want to see, I want to see the potential of the first hopper verses production line model."

Derek lowered his head looking at the two he had brought down, they where alive, but they weren't going to get up. "They have more free will then the bat's minions."

Moroson's form shifted his jacket falling away as abdomen grew out of his back his arm splitting apart forming into spidery legs. His head morphed into a spiders head mandibles spilling out from his mouth. "different design ideologies I find that freewill makes them fight harder."

Derek jumped up toward Moroson only to have his path blocked by two of the transformed gang members who hooked his arms dragging him back ground ward. Reacting quickly he twisted around tossing them to ground landing on his feet. He watched as the two creatures rolled and recovered ready to charge him at a moments notice. "Tell me one thing what are these things what did you turn them into."

Spider formally Moroson chuckled his limbs rattling as they went. "while technical name is Hopper mass production model series 2. I prefer to call them gangers. Considering what the base is. They where meant to be your soldiers Unfortunately you choose to deny the gift the body you where given to be a god."

Francis dropped down transforming into his hopper form. "Don't we get say this you two are talking like where nothing but, tin toys. We have power. You wanted us to kill him fine we'll do it."

Derek looked at the three hoppers one of them was Francis. "Don't do Francis you're just line model." He watched as Francis and the other two gangers came at him. "Stupid." Leaping up the two gangers smashed into each other violently. Francis managed avoid same fate leaping up to meet Derek only for him to get smashed down. Walking away Derek didn't even look as the three gangers exploded. "Douglas if you're here I'm giving one chance to run."

Spider spread his legs his mandibles clicked back and forth. "Ah such satisfying test run but, I want more I want to see the demon in red shoes."

Derek grabbed his helmeted head as pain a shockwave went threw him like lightning. His vision began to blur as everything became gray scale. A haze of red curled over his vision as the machinery pushed out the man.

"Hahahaha, now, now is the time," pointing one of his clawed spider legs at the now red eyed Derek. "Kill him, kill hopper the first tear him apart."

Derek was in a cage of his own mind as his body moved on it's own. The first ganger was doomed even as it landed his hand ripped threw it's chest coming out covered in blood and steel. Letting it drop to the ground he jumped foreword grabbing the faces of another two crushing there faces before smashing them together. Leaping up onto a higher level he roundhouse kicked another collapsing it's skull into a steel beam. Pushing off he rolled into a kick splitting another in two sending the two halves into what would be jewelry store. Kicking the steel beam he collapsed the level on another set of gangers.

Bridgette was getting nervous she had been told to stay and wait for Claire she hadn't even met Claire and she was supposed to wait? She could already hear the sound of a battle and it was already getting louder. "Nyah master is in trouble I just know it nyah," She bounced on the balls of her feet pacing back forth trying to not to worry. "Can't stand it got to see nyah!"

Derek wanted to stop this was mindless slaughter at it's worst already dozens had fallen just because they wouldn't quit and his body wouldn't obey. He wanted to scream but, he couldn't his brain wasn't in drivers seat it was the machine and all it knew was how to kill. The pain that exploded inside his brain as he received a thunder bolt paralyzed him momentarily. His body smoking he turned to face the Peekabu that was defending her fallen master. He wanted to stop he wanted grab himself but, it didn't help him. He was already charging at her and leaping over grabbing her digging his fingers into her temples twisting her skull a full hundred eighty.

Bridgette was horrified by what she saw something was killing without remorse without second thought. She knew enough that if it was for survival killing was okay but, this was nothing short of slaughter whole sale. Already she could see the monster get it's neck wrapped in vines only for it to grab the vines jerking the source toward it before ripping the poor girls arms off. "Nyah stop it! Stop!"

Horror that was only feeling Derek could muster as he finally had enough his rage, his fear, his angst breaking threw allowing him to take control again. "no," He was shaking like leaf as his arm dripped with blood chunks of meat dripping onto the ground. "Bridge, Bridgette not, not like this no."

Spider laughed at the sight all around him the gangers and several girls lay dead most caked in the blood. That wasn't what was so amusing though as it was the fact the Derek was now cradling his dieing Catgirl who had a sizeable whole in her left breast. "Look at it, it takes a you killing your girl to snap out of it." Spreading his mandibles a thin mist of webs fell upon several fallen gangers. Like the stitching on a rag doll the gangers came back together.

"leave me alone." Derek cradled Bridgette in his arms shaking all around. "Not again I won't loose another one." It was becoming harder to breathe as his belt became tighter all around him as a wind kicked up. He didn't care that the gangers where getting up acting more like drones in a hive then individuals they once where. "I won't be the cause of another pointless death."

Spider had to tether himself as the wind speeds began to become even strong enough to lift him up. "Impossible is he doing this." Even as he saw it the winds where circling Derek and Bridgette acting a shield as the few remaining gangers tried to get toward him.

Then it exploded a sheer twister ripping it's way into sky then as quickly as it had come it was over. Spider reverted back to his human form panting as he stood on the roof of a apartment that had been condemned. "What what, what was that."

"That was desperation, that power, power born from sorrow and anger fueled by passion." A figure stood in the shadows. "the circuit's activation was greater than thought."

"You can't be here I can do this I can kill him."

"no you can't." a black stinger ripped into Moroson's body splitting him in half.

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: E

Harem:

1. Catgirl - Bridgette (Starter)

2. Denmother- Claire (Unofficial)


	4. Chapter 4

Rain always with the rain he hated it, just us much as he hated drinking unfortunately he was doing that too. In his right hand he held a bottle of vodka and in his left he held a half bent piece of rebar that was long as he was tall. "Damn it all." putting his drink down he straightened the rebar before using it like spear landing it dead center of a pool of rain water at the center of the warehouse.

"You know you can't get drunk with that body of yours." Walking along the catwalk over looking the warehouse floor joining him. "You break the alcohol down faster than it can accumulate in your body."

He didn't bother to look up as he leaned his forehead against the railing resting it there. "I wish I could get drunk at least that way I'd forget."

Sitting down beside him Claire began to rub his back. "You tell me you know," She could feel his body temperature drop to below the human nor. Raising the heat of her hand using her burning hands technique eased the tension in his muscles. When he was like this it was hard to tell where the man ended and machine began.

Closing his eyes he played it over and over again in his mind trying to figure out what he could have done different. "Aren't you on duty?"

Crawling in behind him she pulled his back head onto her generous mounds letting the back of his head rest on her cleavage. "Most of the force is on clean up duty after that freak twister not like they'll notice one girl missing from clean up." Brushing his hair she could feel him shaking like a leaf in her lap. "you had something do with it didn't you?" When he didn't say anything she wrapped her arms around his chest. 'I'm not ask as an officer, I'm asking because I care about you well being so please if you don't open up to anybody else at least open up to me."

He knew she was right, he couldn't bottle this up and he certainly couldn't drown it at the bottom of bottle. "It's my fault, so much carnage and destruction I wish I could take it all back." Taking one last look at the vodka he gathered himself beginning to tell her what had happened.

00oo00oo00

Even as the shrapnel rained down from above Derek's body was shaking his human form forcefully restored to him by his own power. Only his belt remained around his waist constricting around him like a python. That didn't matter though as blood dripped between his fingers as he cradled Bridgette in his arms hot tears streaming down his face. 'If there are any gods not now don't do this to me again."

"Then you really should fall to your knees." Stepping into the mud was another young man. "As salvation has come to you my brother." Raising his arm the young man who was about the same age as Derek held up a small golden bell with matching hammer both inscribed with ancient runes.

Derek stepped back still holding Bridgette in his arms he begins to hear as the bell tolls. "Kumagawa why aren't you dead yet."

Kumagawa laughed as he tapped the bell with the hammer. "Now that isn't the way to great your brother and your savior."

Derek tried to hold back his seething, Kumagawa had always made his skin crawl and that flippant attitude to life. "Yeah like I'd trust sociopath." Already he could feel a stirring in his arms.

"wouldn't you like to know what you are? What we are?" Tapping the bell again he began to walk around Derek who kept his back to what ever he could find. "You are child of Shocker a chosen one. Already you have proven greater than Bat or Spider. To bring out such power from the Typhoon belt, true desperation at it's best."

Derek growled preparing to pounce on the sociopath his strength rapidly returning as the bell continued to ring. 'You always did like to hear yourself talk." As prepared to leap he watched as one of the gangers began to recover only for Kumagawa to simple step on it's head crushing it.

"Well when you're ready to listen just cry out," Sliding the bell and hammer into his white trench coat he bows. Disappearing just as Derek jumped slamming his foot into where Kumagawa had been standing only to slip and fall.

00oo00oo00

Half empty Derek took one last look at the bottle before tossing and shattering it against the concrete. "Stupid,"

Claire watched out the corner of her eye as Bridgette came up off the bed hissing before curling up on his lap. "You should be in bed."

Bridgette whined softly as she curled up on Derek's lap letting him pet her back. "Wanna nyah sleep on masters lap."

Derek couldn't help but, smile but looking at her hair he couldn't help noticing that the roots of hair had turned completely white. "You are such a cute kitty."

Claire shook her head one arm still wrapped around Derek's waste. "So what are you plans for the future."

Derek let out a deep breathe letting his lips rattle as he exhaled. "nothings changed," One hand on Claire's thigh he stroked it while his other hand began to scratch Bridgette's ears. "I still have to make my yearly rounds. Got to see the parents graves then make my way to Prussian before Christmas. Short though I need to go see Sabrina before I do anything else."

Raising an eyebrow Claire looked down at him "Why do you need to go see her?"

"why else." stopping his scratching he looked up at Claire half smiling. "I can't let what happened earlier happen again. I need her to search my mind and take out any triggers they may have implanted that I don't know about."

Bridgette purred listening in on there conversation enjoying the attention she was getting but she couldn't help but remember. She had touched death and she knew it would haunt her for the rest of life. "nyah, little lower."

Derek pushed her off causing her to whine, pulling himself up. "Guess I better get ready to go, Bridgette you go lay down for few minutes." Walking up to the foreman's office that he had converted into bedroom he looked back at Claire who was standing up. "You better head back I'll see you on my way out."

Bridgette whined as she rubbed her rub. "Why nyah are you so mean to me." She pouted at her master trying get his attention. "nayh why can't we laze about today with some milk."

Swatting the catgirl on the rear causing her to whimper Claire crossed her arms. "you master gave you and order now go do what you where told."

As much as the pure entertainment value as Claire and Bridgette going at it would produce Derek knew he still had to pack. Picking up his hiking pack he began to search for everything he needed coming up to his night stand he found it. It was a simple matchstick picture frame inside the frame was picture a man who looked a lot like Derek holding a baby. One big difference besides the full beard and pony tail was the lack of a right hand. Beside them was woman covered in completely black fur and most would easily confuse her for a Boobcat. Derek could remember how she would tell people that she was a boobcat. "Hi mom, hi dad see you in few days."

Bridgette poked her head under Claire's arm as they both looked into the room watching as Derek traced the lines of his parent's faces. "Nyah are you okay?"

Derek laughed as he put the picture in his pack. "Just looking at my parents." Opening a drawer he took out several high calorie Meals Read to Eat placing them in his bag. "I hate these things." Continuing to pack he found a deck of bicycle playing cards instead putting them in pants.

Bridgette's curiosity got the better of her as she explored the drawers. Finding a box she opened its lid inside resting in purple velvet was crystal glowing in a rainbow of colors. "Nyah what's this," Extending her finger she began to reach to touch it.

Reacting quickly Derek grabbed her wrist half chuckling. "No not this time," Looking back he smiled at Claire. "You stayed this long I pretty sure I'll be fine go before they start missing you."

Giving Bridgette the eye Claire crossed her arms under her breast. "If you think you've got this." Pointing to her eyes she points back at Bridgette.

00oo00oo00

Looking up at the doors of the Saffron gym Derek couldn't help but cock his head. "Seriously did she really ask for a door frame that was actually six inches taller than the standard." Walking up to door they slid open.

Sitting in the lobby reading news paper was a man with silver hair. "She's waiting for you in the office."

"Alright still creepy moving on," Walking down the corridor the dim lights he couldn't help but, feel fingers poking at his brain as he walked. "It's rude to sneak a peek into someones mind when they don't ask." As soon as the words left his mouth the poking stopped, with that taken care of he continued to walk down the corridor.

"What is your interest in my mistress if you are not here for gym challenge."

Sittting down on park bench looked over at his questioner as she levitated off the grassy knol. "you must be Sarah." He listened as the birds chirped in air not even noticing the locked shed that was behind him. "to answer your question besides wanting in her panties I need her help."

Sarah looked directly at the shed jiggling the lock trying to unlock it. "You are not the first male that has that particular interest in mind which is why she normally filters them to one of her gym assistances." snapping the lock the door swung open revealing a brick wall. "you aren't looking for gym battle though it's far to early you to attempt such a feet."

Sitting back on the park bench Derek began playing with a yo-yo. "I came to Sabrina for help in personal matter because you are part of her harem I don't mind you sitting in." He listened as the bricks where chipped away only to reveal another locked door underneath. "I can feel all of you. Willow you're creating the park to keep my mind serene while Sarah distracts me as Candance picks at my barriers."

Sabrina threw out some bird seed watching as the pigeons pecked at the seed. "You are correct as I am having my girls to peel away at your layers." leaning back she handed the bag of feed to Derek who began to feed the birds as well.

Snorting Derek tossed more seed out to the birds realizing that while they weren't real his mind made the real. "Picking threw my mind without permission might not be the best idea." Storm clouds gathered ahead lightning rained from above arcing around the shed pushing Sarah back. "So please do me a favor and ask before you dig to deep."

"The moment you got within a hundred feet of the gym you mind was getting scanned either by the gym assistants or the various girls." Sabrina looked up seeing that the sky began to clear again turning blue.

"This is getting us nowhere," standing up he brushed off the dust from knees. "Are you going to let me in your office or am I going stand in this cold corridor all day."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better I'd say you aren't here in this mind space."

"He is and he isn't" Sabrina stood up walking over to a tree in the park opening her arms she caught a cat. "His human mind is here in the space but, he isn't entirely human."

"you're right I am of two mind on things that part of reason I came here." Looking over half his face changed into his other form. "I'm more machine than anything else." Hearing an audible click Derek took hold of handle twisting it walking into Sabrina's office.

The cat that Sabrina had caught was actually Sabrina's Cheshire Willow and she currently standing behind Sabrina. Raising her hand a chair slid out at Sabrina's command. "Please have a seat."

There was audible click as the lights went out and black light came on. Derek rolled his eyes even though they where visible now as his eye sockets where glowing a dark green. "You can't see it right now but, I'm rolling my eyes, " Running down his cheeks from his eyes outlines formed of the mask of his other form.

"Wow a living glow stick!" phasing into the room was Jackie who after sitting her tray of coffee began to poke Derek's face.

"Seriously is the poking necessary?" Putting a hand to his chin Derek began to drum on his cheek. Suddenly without warning Jacket phased her face threw his jacket and shirt. "Geeze! Have heard of thing called personal space."

Jackie giggle as she pulled back. "Man you should see this he's like a walking glow in the dark nightlight." Jerking his jacket open she pulled his shirt up pointing out the glowing outline of his segmented plates. "I mean look at it he glows in the dark when was last time any of you saw something like this huh, I bet never! We should take a picture and post it on tamer net!"

The moment he saw her going for his pants Derek jerked down his shirt. "No! as much as I'd like to shag Sabrina and I don't mind an audience I really don't, I much rather be nude of my once violation thank you very much."

"Ah come on I just wanted to see if he had a glow stick, we've never seen one that glows before." Jackie hopped up on Sabrina's desk. "We've seen big ones small ones even ones that could knot!" Kicking her legs Jackie grinned as she continued to rattle off the versions dongs they had seen.

As she continued to list everyone in the room could see Sabrina's face become paler and paler Seeing there mistress in such a state the rest of harem had only one choice in the matter. "Jackie shut up!"

Jackie looked back and forth at her harem sisters before faking a cough. "oops, Atleast I didn't say anything about that bit, bridal and blinders Sarah got for you last year." The looks the rest of the harem gave her almost shut her up almost.

Sabrina closed her eyes focusing her inner most thoughts before looking back at Derek. "I do apologize for this as you can tell Jackie is something of a motor mouth." Looking at Derek she examined his features with glowing face it was hard to get a facial read on him. That's when he began to laugh hard enough that he knocked the chair over. Getting up fro the desk she glared down at him. "Are you laughing at me."

Derek couldn't help himself he really couldn't even with her glaring daggers at his throat. "Yes," He continued to laugh . "You're into pony play dead serious?" rolling out of the chair he went to his knees laughing.

Most people would have stopped the moment Sabrina gave such a cold soul chilling glare. Those few that didn't fell into two categories the first was that they might be to thick like one Ash Sexum. The second where those who didn't care about the consequences of there fool hardy actions. Her mind made up Sabrina did the one thing very few people ever saw, she laughed. "Yes I do, most people are to afraid to ask what I'm interested in."

Recovering himself Derek stood up with the help of Willow who returned to her mistress's side while Sarah escorted Jackie out. Dusting himself off he smiled. "Now that the tension and the fact that I'm more than human has been established could someone turn on a regular light."

With a simple mental command Sabrina switched the lights over to normal. "Now you came here to ask for my help,"

Able to hide what he was again Derek picked up the chair he had been sitting in before once again sitting in it. "I need you to search my mind, I need to know if there are any triggers in my brain that would let others control what I do."

Sabrina walked behind him placing her fingers on his temples. "Triggers what do you mean by that?"

Derek closed his eyes opening his mind to her trying to creak as many paths as she could need. "You'll know them when you find them." Derek's eyes went wide as Sabrina entered his mind his life rolling in front of his eyes.

It was long work hard work but, she was finally finished . Looking up at the clock she noted that three hours had passed. He had opened himself to her trying to make it easier on himself but the machine had fought her at every turn. "I've done what I could now it's up to you and your will power."

00oo00oo00

Late afternoon he really wanted leave earlier than that. Even as he passed threw the gate heading in direction of Lavendierre. Between Lavendierre and Saffron he knew he had to pass threw fight city something he wasn't really looking foreword to. It was hours hike if he just kept on the trail. Taking a ball out he released Bridgette.

Bridgette purred as she leaned on the balls of her feet raising her head sniffing the air. It was fresh crisp clean. "Smells good out here Nyah,"

"follow me," walking along the trail he closed his eyes listened to world around him the hillocks stretching between Saffron and Fight city blocking out the noise of both. Opening his eyes turned on his heel leading off the trail. Climbing over the barricade that lay between the dirt path and only paved road between the two cities.

Bridgette grabbed looked both way nervous about climbing over the four foot concrete barrier. "Nyah are you sure?" Pulling herself over to was now onto the one lane road she watched as he pulled himself over another barrier.

Landing on the other dirt trail Derek turned around watching as Bridgette skittishly crossed the short distance. "What are you scaredy cat?" She hissed as she came up to barrier. "here let me help you over." Reaching down around her waste he suddenly he heard the sound of a horn blowing. He jerked her over just as a truck barreled down the road. Now laying on the ground he grinned still holding her. "You want to get some pancakes?"

"Nyah," Looking both way furtively. "So scared nyah could got flattened," She hugged her master for dear life.

"Now now we have to get you trained no," Patting her on the rump he sat up. "We're going into the those woods best teacher is experience." Pointing to the side of the trail was thickly forested area in distance they could see the ruins of the old city when Saffron and Fight city where one city before Mao's rebellions.

"We're nyah going in there?"

"Of course we are, it's not like we are in any hurry it's only September and I want to be in Prussian before Christmas." Truth of matter was that Derek wasn't sure if the woods where safe of not having heard reports of attacks on anyone who stayed off the trail after dark. "Now lets get to work."

Get to work they did as late afternoon trailed into evening Bridgette one her own had managed to trick and help capture a trio of pidgies. Even now Derek was sitting in the limb of tree watching as Bridgette stalked another Pidgy. Looking over the horizon he could see the sun starting to sink below the hills.

"Nyah!"

Looking down he could see the the Pidgy or Canary considering it's plumage was yellow pecking away at Bridgette's head chasing her away from her nest. It was amusing to watch really but, it was the hungry growl which got his attention. Stalking low to ground he could just make out thick black fur and a canine muzzle. "A hound could be trouble let's see what happens."

Bridgette whimpered as she plucked feathers from her hair. "Birdy mean to me nyah," Hissing she stalked the bird circling around it's nest. "I get birdy nyah bang it's head off a rock sounds good nyah bad birdy." Circling the nest one last time she attacked only for the bird to leap out of the way kicking Bridgette in the rear for her trouble.

The hound choose to make her move at the very moment to act. Rearing back on her powerful legs the hound leapt grabbing the catgirl by the shoulder crashing into the Pidgy's nest. This in turn made the feral bird angry causing her to attack he hound pecking at the back of her head.

Bridgette was scared and tired from chasing birds all day she needed to do something anything to get free. "Nyah No!" She could feel the hound squeezing her arms trying to crush her with her superior strength. She could hear the Pidgy using her beak to pound away at the Hound's hard skull. Doing the only thing she could think of Bridgette kicked the hound in the crouch her clawed toes digging into her crouch.

The hound roared in pain annoyed that the bird and cat where attacking her. Grabbing the cat's throat she pinned her down before reaching back grabbing the bird's leg slamming her into the ground. Then she winced as she felt Bridgette's foot in her crotch. The cat was struggling even more swipping her now free claws in her muzzle.

Bridgette knew that she had to keep trying her master was watching. Swiping with her claws even as the Hound squeezed her wind pipe she got in a lucky swipe tearing into the Hound's jugular vein

Forced to release her prey she cradled her neck standing on two legs she staggered loosing blood rapidly she didn't notice till to late the red and white ball smashing into her muzzle. The Pidgy was in similar condition her leg was snapped like a twig even if she flew away her leg would heal lame trying to avoid the red and white ball she was to late.

Derek dropped down from the tree he had been resting in he watched as the two balls rattled before becoming still. "You got lucky," Picking the two balls up he added them to three he already had. "I'd say if the hound hadn't shown up I probably would have called you off for the day." Walking up to her as she caught her breathe Derek rubbed her hair affectionately. "All things considered you did well today, it's not over though we still have to set up camp for the night."

Bridgette purred happy to be praised for what she accomplished even though she got lucky with those last two. "nyah we set up camp?"

Smiling he pointed in a general direction just outside the woods. "I saw field of wild grass just that way," Walking toward the field he looked back. "Once we finish setting up we'll get some rest."

Happy to follow Bridgette walked behind him her tail swaying back and forth then she thought about something. "Nyah what about the dog?"

"She'll keep till we get to Fight City. So long as she remains in the ball she won't bleed out from that laceration you gave her." Walking into the field he began to unpack his tent. "why don't you go play while I set up the tent and get some food ready. I have tuna."

Bridgette knew he was disappointed not the you're useless kinda of disappointed but mild I know you could do better disappointment. Even as she watched him put down the stakes for the tent, she knew she had to take some sort of initiative. Wondering off she stayed low to ground only her ears poking above the field grass stopping using her superior hearing to listen for something anything. Then she saw her just turning in for the night, utterly nude in her emerald skin only her white hair covering any skin. Bridgette was slightly disappointed when she noticed that while the plant type was built like a bean poll she was far more stacked in the chest area. Bridgette knew girls built like that they always developed back problems which explained why the girl was leaning over trying to braid the vines in her hair and failing. Sniffing the air she knew the scent of daisies anywhere having known enough plant types at the ranch.

Setting up the tent was easy he'd practiced dozens of times every year since the death of his father and six months after his mother died sure he knew he'd always miss them but he had already moved on. Or at least that's what Derek tried to tell himself every day of his life. Clearing the area for the fire then getting it started was just as easy. Every year for three months out of the year he would disappear starting mid December and ending late February. Where he went nobody in Saffron knew and as far as he was concerned it was none of there business. As he put the pot on for dinner boiling about two cups of water on he hears some squealing. "That wasn't Bridgette so she took initiative, Good girl she'll learn yet."

Using the water in the pot Derek doused the flames. Walking toward the sound of the squealing he spotted Bridgette in what might be considered a compromising position. "Well I'm glad you took," He tried not to laugh he really did. "initiative that's one way to pin you problems."

Where normally Bridgette was curvy in all the right ways right now she just took the cake. Her now massive Double H breast pinned the plant type who had tried to throw Bloom powder to late. Bridgette's plan had been simple come up behind the plant type pin her to ground and work her over. Like all plans contact with the enemy had forced a correction, as her quickly swelling breast would become a problem so instead they became the solution. "Nyah I so big!"

Derek fought off more laughter as Bridgette smacked the ass of the flower girl causing a muffled squeal of pain. Hunching down he rubbed the girls green rub watching her raising it up for him. "Always heard that Flowergirls had sexual appetites."

The flower girl knew she was in trouble the moment the cat had pinned her down. She knew she was either dinner or worse bait for something more dangerous. The moment the human arrived she knew enough to know that he was either going to capture her or did he just rub her ass? That left the other option which was a welcome preference considering her appetite which hadn't been filled in while. Just the thought of a hard dick or that rough feline tongue did he just say anal? Even better!

00oo00oo00

Something was wrong mind you that wasn't saying much considering something was always wrong somewhere. In this case though that something was wrong with Derek, something sharp and pointy was poking him in the rear. Part of him wanted to ignore it but what ever it was seemed rather insistent on the matter. "Uh, give me a minute," Opening one his eyes he got and eye full of a pair of green D cups, while normally this sight would cause him to indulge in some perversion unfortunately the pointy thing was still at work.

It was interesting find alright normally the hunting parties would find some unlucky feral and they'd have meat for a few days. This was a goddess sent gift alright a tamer and his girls just happened to be out in a tent. Problem was he wasn't waking up, correction he was awake he just wasn't getting up. The leader of the of hunting party had an idea. Looking over at her partner she nodded to feline curled up against his chest.

Bridgette comfortable she could feel her master's chest move up and down, she could hear his heart beating in a steady rhythm. Licking her lips she could still taste the sweetness of honey on her lips from the flower girl. She could feel the two warm bodies sandwiching her comfortably between them. She could smell the cool night air and could see the stone tip of the spear in front of her face. "Nyah Master problem."

Derek was annoyed not with Bridgette, he could hear it in her voice that she was legitimately scared. Looking down between the twin mountains he could see the vine wrapped stone spear. "Um, that's an interesting sight." Looking over he saw them a group of six all sporting shields and spears, the shields where made of squirtity shells, the spears looked to be stone tip was oak shafts. The girls holding them came in a three of skin tones, one of them had the same chocolate skin tone as Bridgette, two of them had skin black as night, the other three sported grayish skin tone, all of them had ebony lips and pointed ears. Out of the six two of them likely the leaders where painted in white war paint patterned after a tigress.

The leader of the group one of the ones with black as night skin leaned down. "My name is Gilda and this is my partner Zala." Pointing to one of the chocolate skinned girls namely the one aiming a spear at Bridgette. "You have two choices either come with us or we kill you, Either way well you get the picture." The other Dark Elves chuckled amongst themselves.

Alice was tired and didn't enjoy being so rudely woken especially at night, she was day light plant not night. Damn it that spear tip was cold pressed against her chest, wait spear that meant. Sitting up quickly she looked around her eyes quickly adjusting to the light of the moon. Her fears triggered as she saw the Dark elves for past few month she had been staying in hiding away from them. That stupid catgirl was on all fours hissing didn't she know these elves crafted clothes from feral skins. Her master, that wonderful word, she hoped he would keep her, she was getting off track he looked so damn calm sitting there in the nude.

Derek looked at the group of Dark Elves watching them as couple them where unconsciously stroking the shafts of there spears. All of them seemed to not being paying attention to Bridgette or Alice most likely because he was buck naked. "Uhm, could I at least put my pants and boots on?"

Zala smirked her spear still trained on the catgirl largely ignoring the hissing pest instead standing beside her partner Gilda measuring out the tamer. "He looks useful,"

Gilda nodded in agreement. "you can put your pants back on."

Bridgette hissed her tail out stiff her claws extended that extra two inches digging into the soil. "You hurt my nyah master I tear out throat."

Zala smirked putting the spear tip to the felines nose. "don't tempt me meat,' Licking her lips she made sure the tip touched her nose. "By the dark goddess your bones would make good trophies while your meat would feed us for a week and lets just say would have excellent leather.'

Derek pulled on his pants largely ignoring the posturing, looking over at Alice they locked eyes and he knew she wanted to bolt. Shaking his head at her he looked at the one known as Zala. "I'd appreciate you not threatening to roast my girls over and open fire I'd might be a far more willing prisoner. Besides a living and willing toy is better than a violent and dead one."

Gilda was impressed in more ways than one as her eyes drifted up from his crotch. "At least you're not stupid the last ones we got threw here tried to fight. He forgot how squishy he was." Raising her hand to waved it and two of the Dark Elves broke off disappearing. "Now that we're ready"

Looking at Bridgette he knew she was reluctant to do so it was written on her face but shaking his head she fell in line. Watching her taking position in front him, Derek sighed as they walked he knew that if any of them tried to bolt in any direction the Elves would attack. The formation around them made it impossible to go and escape in any direction unless they could fly and he suspected archers.

00oo00oo00

It was the smell of cooking meat that hit him first as the entered a new clearing. Looking around he noticed six maybe seven tents made of leather the largest at the back. Three maybe four fires crackled in the night air sitting behind the largest was a raised platform with a throne on it. On the throne of bones sat a female figure in a hood holding a spear. Lining the back of the platform where pikes decorated with heads hanging on ropes. As he got closer look at the heads he noted that they where grouped in fours on the five pikes. He eyes then went back to the woman on the throne finally seeing that she was rather shapely with only one problem her right shoulder blade and her entire right arm looked like scar tissue from being burned.

Like her master Bridgette was looking around and what she saw wasn't very pleasant let alone what she was hearing. On the closest fire she could see the body of a unlucky catgirl rotating on a spit she was screaming as her muscles burned. The reason she knew it was catgirl was currently being tanned by a Drow Zee who was working the skin and fur. She had to look away and focus on something else and that something was the Dark Elves creating a new whip inserting pieces of metal.

As he was brought before the plat form he finally could make out what the heads on the pikes where. A few of the heads in the bundles where actually other Dark Elves likely warning to others who dare challenge the one in the hood. Also among the bundles where the heads of several ferals of the feline variety. "Some one has a hate on for cats." As he continued to look at the bundles he noted two male heads.

Zala flipped her spear down driving the tip into the mud. "I'd bow down if I where you."

Gilda did the same with her spear joining Zala in a bow. "Mistress Selene my hunters while searching for food located this tamer."

Selene griped the shaft of her spear a dark red glow coming off the weapon as she raised head. The light of the fire revealing only her lower jaw. "A human it's been weeks since we've had one brought before me," Standing up she held her spear at the ready. "Where there any problems with our neighbors."

Zala shook her head "no Mistress, Those pasty skinned whores aren't yet aware of our presence in there territory."

Selene stepped down from the plat form walking up to Derek grabbing his chin with her burnt hand examining him. "hmmm. He could be useful. Has the scouting party returned?"

Gilda lowered her head pressing her palms into the ground. "Unfortunately only one scout returned barely alive burned to the bone. She died shortly after we found her." She looked over to another Dark elf who presented a badly scorched shield

Selene stepped back from Derek sitting down on the platform laying her spear on the ground the red glow disappearing. 'Prepare the funerary feast Zala, Gilda you two will present the torches. As for the prisoners I want the girls locked in the cages, The human you may claim as spoil of war after the ceremony."

Derek knew he had to say something he didn't like the looks of panic on the faces of Alice and Bridgette, so taking a chance he stood up not bothering to wipe the mud off his knees. "Hi, might as well introduce myself names Derek and I'd like to propose a deal."

Grabbing her spear Selene calmly pointed the weapon at his chest. "Your bargaining posture is highly dubious at best human." Looking into his eyes she saw something that very humans possessed, the eyes of killer. "Though if your proposal is entertaining enough I might listen."

Derek knew he had only one chance at this or he was going to end up dead at the bare minimum. "You have a problem I don't know what it is though considering the condition of your camp, I'd say you where driven out of your home," When he found he wasn't dead yet he continued. "I propose that I help deal with what ever it was that drove you out."

Selene smirked lowering her spear. "you may not want to help once you discover what it is that drove us out." Still resting on the platform she pulled her hood down concealing the totality of her face. "May I ask what it is in return you want for this task."

"my girls, alive and in my care." Closing his eyes he thought for moment. "though I may need the help of one of my girls. If I fail well I'll be dead anyway."

Selene aimed the tip of her spear under his nose pushing up forcing him to look up. "As entertaining as you seem to be," Walking around him she lowered her spear looking at the gathered Dark Elves and Drow Zee. "My coven comes first, Torra escort his pets to the pens with the rest of the cattle. Gwendolyn take a group of Drow to make sure the Whores don't find us." Turning away from the grinning groups she leaned into Derek's ear. "We will talk latter."

00oo00oo00

Derek was uncomfortable not out of embarrassment not a lot embarrassed him, he was actually physically uncomfortable. He was hanging four feet off the ground in a harness that would make a Billie proud, though he had to wonder how Dark Elves could get hold of so much Velcro and Lycra. It didn't help that those same straps made him into a great hammock which currently held to Dark Elves in bondage gear asleep. Breathing threw his nose he could feel the dryness of his throat from wearing the ball gag which wasn't first time he'd worn a gag.

He was glad that the straps where strong enough to hold them up not that he couldn't take the weight of two bodies on top of his own. Though he would have preferred the straps not dig into his skin so much he'd have such a burn when he finally got out of it. Checking his wrist he had to admit it was tight but, not enough to cut circulation.

"Gilda always was creative," Raising his head which was rather difficult with leather collar around his neck Derek could see the speaker. She could almost pass for human normal if it weren't for the pointed ears though her hair and nice hat could cover that. "Mistress Selene would like to see you now." He couldn't help but roll his eyes looking at Zala and Gilda. "Oh sorry,"

Zala was woken up rather rudely when the air was knocked of her lungs. Rolling onto her back she sat up seeing the reason she was in pain. "Jor." If there was anyone that Zala hated it was that bitch Jor always trying to backstab her and Gilda's positions as Selene's honor guard. She could see that wicked glee in Jor's eyes as she put away her saber. "What time is it that you Would enter our tent."

Jor had them both by the throat in very figuratively as she could see Gilda almost clinging the human male while Zala had discretely placed herself between them if she didn't know better. "Mistress Selene wishes to speak to the human alone."

Gilda dared not speak she knew just knew that if she did Jor would know something was wrong. Just glancing Zala she could tell that she knew and was glad for it. Even when they where children the two of them had protected each other and that was fifty years ago. Neither was a stranger to the backstabbing in the average Dark Elf coven it was how they became Honor guard in the first place but, if Jor found out they'd both be dead by the end of the week. If Gilda had time to prepare Jor might disappear and no one would be the wiser but from the looks of things that wasn't going to happen.

Derek looked at the three Dark elf just smelling the tension in the air, he could see Zala edging closer to her spear while keeping between him and Jor was it? He noticed Gilda positioning herself to get behind him like, oh shit did it, no wonder she hadn't spoken. From the looks of it he could see Jor ready to pounce with her saber hanging almost lazily in her hand. From the looks of things he could tell these three had clashed before. He had do something before a fight broke out. 'uh Can I put some pants on or at least get out of this harness? As much as I don't mind my boys hanging out they're starting to shrivel in the cold."

"No!" Zala growled looking at Jor as the two of them as answered him at the same time, damn it she and Gilda had worked for days putting that harness together for some fun and once they got those cut straps fixed she was gonna ride him like no tomorrow. "You have to meet with Selene so Jor will safely escort you to the mistress is that understood."

Jor put on her fake smile knowing full well that the last part had been meant for her. "Come with me human,"

"I just want my pants." Following behind Jor he only glanced back watching as some of tension in Zala's shoulders eased away while Gilda looked like she was about ready to pop. Still in the harness he growled in annoyance as a cold breeze blew by.

Once she knew that he was safely away Zala heaved a deep breathe releasing one that she didn't know she had been holding. Turning back to Gilda she could see her sitting on the bed gripping the sheets tightly trying not to talk. Joining her on the bed she wrapped her arms around her. "you bonded didn't you," When gilda nodded she let out a short elf before clamping he mouth shut. Crawling behind her long time friend she began to rub her shoulders trying to work the tension out. "It's alright master will right," She cut herself short she had just said it the M word. They where damn lucky she hadn't gone into taming shock Gilda hadn't been so lucky. If they both bonded that meant she was as much a liability as Gilda and on instinctive level they'd put his safety above there own.

Gilda knew they where in trouble now, they had both bounced on master's meat pole just as much as the other Thing just got worse she just thought of him as master again she knew she had to say something. "Darkelf dark!" Could this be any worse neither of them think of him as meat now! The only bit of good luck they had now was Zala hadn't gone into taming shock. Looking at her they shared each other panic hoping to find a way out of this alive.

Derek was in sour mood as he watched Jor's shapely ass as they walked. The more he thought about those two dark elves the more he wanted to tie them up in ropes and titty fuck them both. He had fantasies about just about every girl in the dex but when it came to Dark Elves those two where only ones that would pop out which meant and Alpha bond had formed which explained his sour mood.

Bonds where a two way street Alpha bonds triggered the initial chemical triggers in brain that made a girl obey and submit to master, on the master's end of the spectrum they tended to cause them to see the girls as theirs making them less inclined to giving them away, mind you while a master could ignore this a girl that has bonded has trouble ignoring it. The delta bond on the other hand was far stronger and harder to break for both parties as the bond becomes partially empathic in nature such as the one he shared with Claire.

He needed to stop thinking about bonds or he wasn't going to stop visualizing Claire in her sexy police uniform punishing Alice, Bridgette, Gilda, and Zala with spankings inside a prison while he watched. He could just see it Alice pinned against the prison bars while Claire pounded her pussy with a big black strap on while in there orange jumpsutis and shackles Gilda and Zala gave him a tit job with Bridgette sitting on his shoulders. as he ate her out. Wait Jor was talking he had to focus now.

",won't help you" Aimming her saber down at his ever growing friend Jor smiled grimly. "you meat will decorate my wall when Selene is done with you." Taking her hand Jor pulled open the flap to large tent nodding for him to enter.

Grunting half annoyed Derek entered the tent not even bother to see if she had followed him in. "hello is anyone there?" Then he saw her in the dim light Selene without her hood on and he could finally see the full extent of the damage. It was like someone had taken a flamethrower to right side of her face melting the skin right off leaving only muscle behind. "That had to be unpleasant."

"to say the least," Selene looked up at him holding a small scorched teddy bear. "I suppose you're wondering how I got these scars and why I called you here?"

"Yep on both counts." Fiddling with the straps on his harness he tried to work it off. "Let's start with the reason I'm here then we'll get to the life story."

She snorted putting the teddy bear away. "How what's the word oh yes irreverent of you for someone who's head is on the chopping block.."

Buck naked and fancy free Derek found a stool that looked like it once belonged in a bar sitting in it. "Either you're going to kill me or give me a task for my survival so I might as well be irreverent while I can."

"most people in you position would try to weasel for survival." When he didn't respond she continued. "In order for you to understand why I look like this and to understand what I want from you I need to tell you a story. A little under a year ago my coven and I where living in the ruins that once connected Saffron and fight. Out of the reach of both humans and the Elves that live in forests that lay between the two cities. Normally we wouldn't even bother with either group if it weren't for the arrival of a creature that was neither pokegirl or human. Using it's unnatural powers it filled many of our caves with fire killing many but, we fought back. To our luck we found we could wound it but, we had to get close where we would be vulnerable to its fire." She touched her cheek feeling the scar tissue. "That alone would not been a problem we had healers but, he wasn't alone with it came a pair of hellcats who reeked havoc on our numbers joined it."

Derek nodded taking in the facts of the matter an image forming in his head what he thought wasn't pleasant. "Did the creature wear a belt with the crest of an eagle on it?"

Selene nodded standing up from the bed pouring him and herself a drink. "Yes it did and it spoke of itself as the one of the new gods of the world to come." Handing him the glass she drank from her own watching him as he drank some as well. "It's first act against us was to burn our defenses then it's pets," She didn't bother hiding the contempt in her voice as she said pets. "they scorched our nurseries killing many children and several untrained Drow. I can still hear the screams my own daughter burned eaten by those cats."

Derek calmly sat drinking the tea at least it tasted like tea. His mind processed the information he now had a fairly good idea who or at least what attacked them. "you want me to go into the ruins and see if that thing is still there and if it is kill it."

"Correct,"

"Sounds like you need the police not some random tamer you pulled out of the woods." Looking around he found the half melted remains of several indexing devices. "Then again it looks like you've tried to get help before."

Selene snorted the anger building up again. "Do you honestly think your so called Police would help. They'd be more inclined to ball us selling us to highest bidders. Every time we've been lied to tricked, to them we are nothing than tools at best then weapons at worst."

"I'll do it, I fail I die might as well enjoy life while I got it." yawning he leaned back on the stool making sure to balance himself. "though I probably not going to be able to do it myself."

Her anger defused for the moment Selene sat back on the bed. "You will have you items returned to you as well as your, property," The word property rolled off her tongue like acid. "My best warriors will also escort you to the entrance of our former home. From there We will await news try to run and you will be killed."

"eh," Making his way over to the tents flap he poured out what was left of his tea into a potted plant and to his horror the plant withered and died. "What was that?"

Selene smirked drinking deep of the drink. "It's called black tea my own specially brew," Crossing her legs. "It's rather poisonous to those who didn't have tolerance though it takes time to metastasize in the bloodstream. I do have an antitoxin if you come back alive and quiet possibly a boon it you come back with proof of your victory."

"good to know." more bored than afraid Derek walked out of the tent ignoring Jor as she sneered at him. "How you doing?"

00oo00oo00

If Bridgette could tell time she would say it was just after the witching hour but she couldn't tell time so she had to make due looking at the moon. "nyah this is trouble master." Looking back at him Bridgette could see Derek holding his jacket over his shoulder easily following behind.

Derek nodded in agreement trouble was coming he could feel it in his body. "More trouble than you may want to know." Looking ahead he could see Zala and Gilda easily tracking threw the thicket. According to Selene the two of them where her best tracker and hunter respectively, he was inclined to agree. Even as they walked he couldn't help but think about what they where about to face. "I need you to be ready to fight."

Gilda leaned down checking the foot prints on the ground looking over she could see scorch marks on the roots of a tree. Looking up at Zala she stood up. 'We're close, it's pets have been threw her recently probably looking for a meal."

Sliding the shell shield from her back Zala tightened the reigns around her arm. "good I was looking for some pay back for what they did."

Gilda shook her head knowing full well why Zala wanted revenge having been there when Zala cradled the cooked remains of her baby sister. "Don't let the thirst for revenge go to your head. I can't have you dieing on me I need someone watching my back."

Walking up between the two Dark Elves, Bridgette behind him, Derek looked at the partially overgrown and partly scorched ruins. "Well this place looks fun."

"before we moved in this area had been abandoned to ferals after Mao's forces had decimated the human population." Gilda slid down the cliff down onto the broken pavement below before looking up waiting for the others to join her. "Apparently they had some spell dump water because when we got here twenty years ago we found bodies half way between pokegirl and human some of them fused to ground which itself had warped."

Last one on the ledge Derek slid down easily regaining his balance. "Sounds like a hoot and a half."

Zala led the way. "We spent weeks just cleaning up the mess." As the approached the near center of the ruin they had already climbed threw the gutted remains of a skyscraper before coming to the front of a Pokegirl healing center. "This as far as we go the beast makes its layer inside."

Holding back the bile in his throat he looked at the entrance that was lined on either side by the bodies of two as best he could guess dark Elves or Drow that had been heat fused to the wall. "No I wouldn't have guessed." Looking over at Bridgette she looked as sick as he felt and he couldn't blaim her. "Come on Bridge let's do a little hunting of our own."

Bridgette nodded following him inside the center just trying to hold down the milk she had suckled from one Milktit's the Dark elves kept in the pens. She didn't want to embarrass herself but her breast had already swollen and begun lactating. Looking around she could see the damage caused by a battle half eaten cooked bodies but that wasn't what was bothering her it was the smell. "Nyah I going to be sick nyah."

Derek closed his eyes trying not to take in grizzly scene around him. "You and me both," Opening his eyes again he once more looked at the body hanging from the ceiling wrapped in electrical wire the had been fire fused to her body. He could still see the smoldering purple green flames likely infernal in nature. "Someone likes to play with fire."

Bridgette nodded trying not to sniff the air which was difficult enough as it was a habit. As she listened to she could hear the poor girls flesh sizzling still but it was movement above that got her attention. "Master Nyah I hear something above us."

Derek had heard too the sound of foot steps trying and failing to stay silent on rotted wood. "Let's go check it out." Looking around he found an elevator that had been forcibly dropped beside it he found the entrance to a stair case. As he touched the door the hinges they finally snapped under there own weight sending the door crashing to floor. Chuckling lightly himself he looked at Bridgette smiling. "well if we had the element of surprise before we lost it now."

Climbing up the steps they managed to avoiding any pitfalls that had formed from age and rot as they climbed the three flights of steps. Pushing open the door they found the maternity ward which was decorated in colorful hand prints. Also on the walls where small hand painted pictures where had turned brittle with age.

Pushing open the nearest door Derek found the supply closet which had long since been looted with exception of small lockbox. "What have we here." Pressing his fingers against the lock he began to rotate the dial.

While her master searched the supply closet Bridgette pushed open the door to the nursing room. As she began to search the room she found cabinet inside she found cans of overturned baby formula along with some healing injectors. "Nyah useful."

Using his fingers he could feel the tumblers click into place as he rotated the dial, with one final twist he could hear the click of the lock. "At least," As searched the contents he found some credit chips along with a set of eight maternity balls, along with elemental pistol that had jammed. Joining the contents of the case he found some elemental bullets plus medical supplies. "Well this could be useful." Taking off his pack he loaded all but three of the maternity balls into his pack.

Walking out into the hall he found Bridgette holding a quartet of injectors. "Looks like I wasn't the only one to cash in on this place." Handing her his still open pack he smiled. "Load'em up."

Bridgette smiled knowing that she had done a good job accepting the pack she put the items in it. "I did good nyah."

Derek shook his head as she offered the bag back. "You hold unto it for now," Walking beside her they walked down the hall with him shuffling the three maternity balls in his hand. "We got to remember was have job to do."

As they turned the corner the sight that greeted them smiled a thick forked tongue whipping out before going back. He was dressed in a letterman jacket, blue jeans, green t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. "I get so few visitors then again you're special case."

Derek deadpanning looked at the young man. "Well can't say I'm surprised you where waiting for me."

Walking out of the shadows two feline females walked into the open one with dark purple hair and the other a sickly green and hanging from her mouth a crispy burnt piece of meat. The one with purple hair purred rubbing against the man. "is it my birthday?"

It was what came out of the shadows next that set Derek off as Jor came out dropping Zala and Gilda onto the floor. They where both badly burned and missing chunks of flesh which explained why the two felines where covered in blood. From what he could see both where alive but, where slowly bleeding out of the wounds that had been inflicted. Still deadpanning Derek adjusted the balls in his hand. "Oh so you had a back door."

Jor came up behind the man rubbing up against him nuzzling his neck. "why deal with all the back stabbing when I can be a servant of a god."

"nyah," Still holding the pack Bridgette stepped back hissing at the sight. "What do we do nyah?"

"Follow me and you'll know what I want." Stepping one leg back Derek rolled the three balls in his hand. "Before we start what's your name."

The man chuckled his reptile tongue flicking out. "My name was Hauser but, now as the god I am the inheritor of a new world I am Salamander."

Raising his head Derek transformed into his masked form tossing the three balls bouncing them off the floor. As the balls continued there arced trajectory he dashed foreword stretching out his arms out stretched. He didn't even bother to watch as two of the three balls made contact with Zala and Gilda nor did he notice Bridgette behind him.

The moment the three balls launched from her masters hand she knew she had to react following behind her master she ducked down low as he went high. She watched as the two of them made contact a red stream of energy surrounding the Two Dark Elves. She didn't look up as her master tackled Jor, the green haired Hellcat, and the Salamander carrying them all out the window. Not even waiting to see if the red lights had died Bridgette grabbed the two balls seemingly tripping on her own feet tumbling end over end. As she landed on her back she reared her legs back using her full strength to kick the remaining hellcat in the gut as she inhaled launching her out of the window.

Flying down being pulled by gravity Derek grabbed the hellcat by the hair as well as curling his legs in. "Go down!" Kicking off salamander as his skin became scaled he jerked on the Hellcat's hair tossing her back into the other Hellcat as she came out of the window.

Jor howled in pain as she impacted with the hard concrete of parking garage having fallen away from Salamander as he was kicked threw to the lower level her body bouncing on the guard rail then the concrete. Rolling onto her hands and knees she wheezed looking over at the creature that Derek had become. "What," She groaned pain still rocking her body. "Are you."

Slinging the pack onto her back after putting the two balls in side pocket and zipping the pack, Bridgette had learned enough to pulled the straps tight even as she jumped down landing easily on the palms of her hands and balls of her feet. "nyah master are you alright?"

Derek didn't respond to either of them as he watched Salamander dig himself fully transformed out of the rubble. "Keep the cats busy and you Jor I intend to have words." Leaping down into the lower level he faced the Salamander.

Bridgette looked over at the two hellcats where looked pissed enough to spit fire which really they could if she thought about it. Bridgette couldn't help but smile crouching down they she could handle, not matter how much fire they spit she knew she could beat them. "Nyah I do,"

Salamander ripped off the remains of the letterman jacket from his massive dark green scaled arms. Smoke curled out from his snout as his neck swelled and shrunk as he took his breathe, running down his back to belt dark green spines sharpened. His wicked talons extended an extra three inches his webbed reptile feet arched up as his toe talons dug into the concrete. "I give you this one last chance hopper, join us help end this status quo become one of gods of world that is to come."

"God you say," Tilting his head Derek locked his eyes on Salamander. "Wrong you would have me become a weapon already to many have been used as weapons." Quickly closing the distance between them he threw a punch only for Salamander to grab his fist then his face slamming him into the concrete. Acting on reflex Derek kicked Salamander into the ceiling rolling out of the way as the creature came down it's claws digging in.

Bridgette ducked under a flaming claw dodging to side using her own claws to rip into the Hellcat's stomach. The other Hellcat jerked the other one out of the a jet of infernal fire proceeding out of her mouth only to miss as Bridgette jumped out of the way. Grabbing a fallen rusted car door Bridgette used it as a makeshift club she smack the fire breather with it. Still angry from getting jerked around while Bridgette was clubbing she grabbed her tail dragging her down. Jumping up she tried to cave Bridgette's head in only for Bridgette to grab her foot dragging her to one side knocking her down. Ignoring the bloody nose the other Hellcat charged slashing Bridgette across the face only to get a punch in the jaw for her effort.

Putting some distance between them Salamander inhaled his throat swelling to massive size he unleashed a powerful blast of flames. Reacting quickly Derek plunged his fingers into the back of a car jerking it out using it as a shield the flames curling around it. Even as the flames struck the car Derek wasn't done kicking the car toward Salamander. Seeing the car come tumbling toward him Salamander dug his claws into it he ripped it in half roaring. Salamander didn't see it coming as Derek kicked him in the gut before upper cutting him in the jaw.

Jor stood up watching as the cats ripped into each other the two Hellcats fighting over who would get to kill Bridgette while she used there own feud against them. Seeing her chance she drew out her saber dashing at Bridgette. Bleeding from her cheek Bridgette still wearing the pack rolled out of the way of a double flaming claws then she heard feet behind her. Jor howled in anger swinging her blade down trying to split Bridgette skull only to narrowly miss as Bridgette leapt to the side. Safe for the moment Bridgette jumped foreword her claws ripping into Jor's throat tearing out her vocal chords. Jor wheezed as she fell to her knees holding her throat to keep from bleeding out she didn't notice as the Hellcats had finally gotten into there heads to work together.

Swinging his arm Salamander knocked Derek back into the partially molten car that had been used as a shield once again inflating his throat with air. Recovering quickly Derek jerked a piece of metal from the car jamming it into the inflated throat and up into Salamanders snout. Stepping back Derek focused his strength watching as Salamander tried to jerk the jagged metal out of his bleeding snout. "Kick!" Leaping up and foreword Derek delivered a flying kick to Salamander.

Above Jor still holding her throat stumbled back into the poke center just looking back long enough to watch as Bridgette was dealing with the Hellcats. Bridgette was corned and knew it as the Hellcats charged her covering in infernal flame. At the last possible moment Bridgette ducked down pushing up on the Hellcat's bellies giving them just enough added height to clear the guard rail sending them flying over the edge. Just as she stood she could feel the ground rattle under her as she heard an explosion under her.

Derek watched as the Hellcat's sailed into the view before they crashed hard into the ground. He could feel as the parking garage rattled giving way. He was already in motion as Bridgette feet came into view his arm outstretched wrapping around her waste. Taking the brunt of impact as they landed he skidded to a stop on his back before turning back to his more human form. "That was interesting."

Bridgette purred nuzzling his neck laying on his chest. "Nyah Master saved me nyah!"

Reaching over he scratched her head. "why in the world did you think dropping three stories next to collapsing parking garage would be a good idea?"

Still nuzzling him and purring she hugged him. "Cause nyah I knew master would save me."

Sitting up still holding her he grinned. "That was stupid," Kissing her on the forehead he stood up walking over to the Hellcats. They where still alive but there bodies where twisted to point bones where sticking out from the skin there eyes looking up at him pleading silently. "Don't think this mercy, Bridge bag please."

Still on the ground Bridgette quickly took it off tossing it over to him. "Nyah what are you going to do?"

Unzipping the pack he took out a pair of maternity balls and smashed them into the hellcats balling them. "I intend to give them to the Dark Elves," As he collected the balls he saw Jor trying to slip away gauze wrapped around her neck. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Jor was in panic mode he had spotted her, she had no vocal chords to scream with as he quickly cleared the distance between them even as she backed into the over hang. She couldn't even scream as he jerked her up by the roots of her hair even if she wanted to.

Derek growled ready to finish the job Bridgette had started he was tempted more than anything. The only reason he hadn't already taken action was Bridgette who had grabbed his arm pleading with him not to kill her even if she deserved it. "You are little weasel aren't you." Dropping her he kicked her in the gut hard enough to make her wheeze. "I would kill you here but, I think Selene might have far more interesting ideas for what do with you." Terror was what he saw in her eyes and that was all he needed. "Get the fuck up you're leading the way. Try anything and I will break your legs."

00oo00oo00

The march back to the Dark Elf coven was a long silent one as every time Jor would slow down Derek would knock her down then drag her to her feet by the hair of the head. Privately he enjoyed the act having torn out more than one clump of hair doing so. Behind him Bridgette whistled or at least tried to considering her facial structure wasn't inclined to whistling. From what he could tell she was inclined to happily carry his pack.

As they approached the camp he could feel the eyes on him the curiosity in them rising as he kicked Jor to ground. He didn't say anything even as the Drow surrounded him one of them breaking off to find there mistress Selene. It wasn't a long wait as he placed his boot on Jor's cheek as Selene approached half asleep. "hello Selene I'm back and I brink presents."

Now fully awake having be woken by the Drow she looked at Derek then at Jor's condition then back at him. "What's the meaning of this human that you would treat one of my coven with such disrespect!"

Derek snorted digging his heel into Jor's face ignoring her pain. "Oh one of your coven? right, She's a back stabbing weasel bitch who deserves everything thing I'm dishing out."

Selene's spear started to glow reacting to her rising anger. "Of course Dark Elves back stab that's part of our nature we compete with each other trying to usurp positions that is nothing new. This though," She pointed at Jor who looked pleadingly up at her. "doesn't explain why you are treating her in such a way."

"oh, I forgot to explain." Derek pressed his boot down harder before taking it off and kicking her again in the gut. "this whore is the reason you where driven out of your home. Because of her I had to ball Gilda and Zala in order keep them from bleeding to death or dieing of shock. Did I mention that she was sleeping with Salamander along with those two Hellcats whom I have if you want them." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the two balls containing the two Hellcats tossing them at Selene's feet.

Selene looked at Jor. "Are any of these statement true Jor," Her anger continued to rise as Jor couldn't look her in the eyes though now it wasn't aimed at Derek. "Go retrieve Korra we need her healing skills," She looked at Derek who was looking back her even while a Drow went to retrieve Korra the healer. "You and I have much to talk about bring your feline. When Korra arrives release Zala and Gilda into her care they will either confirm or deny your story."

"Understood," Derek kicked Jor one last time before stepping back waiting for the healer to arrive which wasn't long. Reaching into his bag he handed the two balls containing the Two Dark Elves into the Enchantresses care.

Selene looked at the two balls containing the Hellcats. "As to the murderous felines I want them drawn and quartered this evening there heads mounted on my wall by morning. As for you Jor you can survive without a healing and if his story proofs true may the goddess have mercy on you because I won't." Turning on her heel she returned to her tent with Derek following.

Derek didn't spare a second glance as Jor was returned to her tent while the Hellcats where collected. Nor did he look back to see if Bridgette followed considering he could hear her feet coming down behind him. As he once again entered Selene's tent he watched her walk over to her medicine shelf. "So what happens now."

"I suppose I should give you the anti-toxin," Searching the shelf she found the vile that contained the substance that would counter act the toxin. "You did come back alive after all and seem to have gotten rid of our problem."

Bridgette's eyes went wide as she got in front of her rather calm master. "Nyah You where poisoned!"

Derek crossed his arms shrugging his shoulder before again sitting on a stool. "Was the being the operative word I burned threw it during the fight."

Selene honestly shocked puts the vile down keeping her back to the two of them. "then I suppose you don't need it then," Putting the vile back she reached back undoing the straps on her leather bra letting it drop. "True to my word if you brought back proof of you victory I would give you boon." Turning around she dropped her leather pants revealing her nude form to him. "I hope you don't mind I drink my milk before I lay down to sleep."

"Not at all, not at all." Unzipping his jacket he looked at Bridgette and Selene. "I rather enjoy milk myself though it didn't help my stature any."

00oo00oo00

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: E

Harem:

1. Catgirl - Bridgette

2. Den mother - Claire (Unofficial)

3. Flower girl - Alice

4. Dark Elf - Gilda

5. Dark Elf - Zala


	5. Chapter 5

It was the smells that came to Derek first mostly because he was hungry and really wasn't in he mood to dish out those MREs just yet. There where two things he needed to do first though , as he passed into the gates of Fight City. Taking his finger he began to search the city map that was posted on the gates wall, "Let's see the nearest center is that way," Putting one finger on you are here arrow he used his other finger to trace a route out. As his fingers traced his route he discovered something that truly amazed him. "They did it they finally did it hehe Fight City as it's own league sanctioned gym! Oh that is wonderful," Forgetting about the route he was tracing he read the notice plaque for notable sites. "Established two years ago Gym leader Ryoma Hamazaki. Well he's the same age as Sabrina was when she made Gym Leader."

Getting back on track he found the quickest route to the nearest center. Ignoring the protests of his stomach he entered the city. All around him crowds milled about, as he looked around, sniffed with his nose, and heard with his ears. The effect was immediate and disconcerting his stomach growled . "So hungry." Pushing past the crowds he entered the center ignoring the people who complained as he made his way into the on going bazaar. "Not even Sapphron is this busy on a Tuesday. "

His stomach still churning he was window shopping a leather shop when he felt something crash into him at high speed. Just shifting his weight slightly he easily kept his balance as he looked down at the minor disaster he had caused. "Sorry about that tourist," Pointing at himself he laughed nervously.

Kenji Yomato was a lot of things, young, an amateur photographer, a starter tamer, and finally at the moment flustered. Scrambling along the ground he found himself looking for his camera finding it he began reaching it only for a bicycle to smash it to bits. "ehhhh crap." Standing up he looked at the tourist brushing his hands clean on his jeans he held out his hand. "Kenji Yomato," He looking at the shattered camera and took a deep breathe. "It wasn't your fault."

"Kenji Yomato!"

Derek blinked in surprise as Kenji quickly bolted behind him using him like some human shield. Still confused he watched as woman came down the street yelling Kenji's name. As she got closer he could already tell she was a pokegirl and not from any abnormal features. On her right hip holstered in a blue leather holster was dark green whip sprouted with thorns. Holding onto her hips stopping just about her knees she was a pair of blue leather biker shorts. Pulled above her hips was the outline of if he had to guess was a black thong than if she bent foreword her ass crack would show. His eyes rose up and almost instantly he popped a boner as her bra was nearly nonexistent being just pencil width of leather with two small patches just barely large enough to hide her nipples on her ample C cup breasts. Tearing his eyes from her chest he noticed she was also wearing a pair of long leather gloves starting from her shoulder blades ending fingerless. "What's going on."

Jordan ignored Derek trying to get past him. "You better damn well get out here!" She continued to trying get around Derek only to have him side step her every time. "Get out of my way this is none of your business."

"You're right of course. " Derek stepped again this time nearly stepping on her leather sandaled feet. "It isn't my business though be more inclined to move aside if you put the paddle." He smiled nodding to the three foot long wrapped in blue leather paddle she brandishing like a sword.

Kenji put his hands on Derek shoulder daring to peek out from behind. "Look Jordan sweety I know don't want me to print those pictures." He ducked as the paddle was stabbed over Derek's shoulder.

She growled as she tried to pull her arm back only for Derek to grab her wrist. "I will not have you blackmailing me! Now let go of my hand!"

Derek looked at the pair mumbling just to himself. "Domistic squabble hmmm." Releasing her wrist but before forcing her to drop the paddle. Catching the weapon before it could drop to ground he twirl it around a few times checking balance and weight. "Well balanced easily wielded one handed though designed to be hand and half. " Taking a few more testing swings he laid it across his palms. "tell you what he won't print those pictures if he takes me out to a late breakfast lets say in two hours."

Kenji nodded his head in agreement. "Sure least I could do after crashing into you like I did." He chuckled nervously looking at Jordan. "It's not like I really needed those photos anyway, So you say you're a tourist to fight city?"

"Yep,"

"Dumbass he's probably here for the beginners cup," Jordan reached over temporarly forgetting about photos grabbing Kenji's ear jerking it. "It's not like it doesn't happen every other year." While still holding his ear painfully she used her thumb to lightly stoke his lobe. "so is that why you're here?"

Derek smiled at the exchange. "not originally no, I was probably going to stay a few days visit the gym then head to Lavendierre to see the folks."

"That place gives me the creeps with that giant tower," Jordan shivered holstering her paddle opposite of the whip. "And you're say that your parents live there," She saw the smile disappear only for him to shake his head. "So when you say meet the, sorry I didn't know."

"Don't feel bad your paying for my breakfast," Looking at his nonexistent watch. "tell you what you meet me at that noodle stand." He pointed at a ramen stand which was near by. "In about two hours feel free to eat before me."

Kenji smiled putting his hand behind his head. "Sure things give me a chance to shop for a new camera."

Jordan swatted Kenji on the back of the head. "No, I am not letting you get another camera so you can blackmail me." Grabbing the hair at the back of his head. "We'll meet you in two hours my master and I have much to discuss before then."

Derek snorted watching the Kunoichi security forces hiding in shadows following the pair making sure the Jordan didn't do anything that would unduly harmful. "If guess she's a Domina, either he's got balls of steel or is stupid." making his way to center he got distinct feeling he was being followed and not in a good way. Changing his course he walked down the back streets. He didn't run that would endanger those around him.

Coming to dead end he looked at the cobble stone wall and smiled. "I must say follow me this much." Turning on his heel he saw a tall man with long black hair and grim face. "In your pajamas no less."

The grim faced man growled. "You are a weak fool, I know what you have done to Bat and Salamander." Flicking out his arm the grim faced man swung at Derek missing the top of his head by mere inches. "I expect you to enter that tournament."

Derek stood back up. "why should I? We could end this right now. It would be far more interesting to me that way."

"No, I want our battle to be public I want people to see us that way they can know that this world will belong to the gods that are to come. For your head will delivered unto our creator."

"Public don't think so," Taking a swing with his right fist transforming mid-swing he found his blow easily blocked. "I won't let you endanger people just because you think you're gods children." Raising his left leg be brought it down in a kick.

The man laughed jumping back deflecting the shrapnel from force of the kick. "I am far faster than you I could have already killed you hopper." Disappearing into the crowds of the main street he gave Derek one last laugh.

Bursting out onto the street Derek instinctively transformed back to his human form. "Bastard, he intends kill." Clenching his fist the white glove of his transformed state appeared noticing it he put it in his jacket pocket. "I really need to get a hold on this."

00oo00oo00

The room was well lit and smelled of sterile cleaners and he hated that smell it made him sick to his stomach. The room itself wasn't a problem in fact it looked to be rather comfortable place with a plush leather couch and queen size bed. Even some unlit scented candles where on a shelf above a cabinet likely full on items he could use. Kneeling down he opened the miniature refrigerator finding what he expected stamina drinks and some high nutrient bars. "not exactly a meal but, plenty filling enough for all the girls and won't get clogged up on cheese."

Sliding his pack off shoulder he unzipped it taking out a lighter, he used it to light several of scented candles. "That'll get rid of the antiseptic I love so much." Shuddering he pulled out a red and white ball containing the latest addition to his harem. "Got some cash for the Pidgies pretty common though got a nice slc for the Cannary. You a straight up trade for Hound I caught, Threshold case and like hell I'm going to let some league ranch indoctrinate as a tool. All healed up before I sold and traded."

Sitting down the bed he looked a ceiling smelling the air he was satisfied that the antiseptic smell was gone. Taking the ball he activated the release mechanism tossing it over to the couch wear the red that he had grown accustomed. "ello."

The last thing she remembered was sitting in her room hugging her teddy bear crying. She heard his stumbling foot steps she wasn't going to blame him. It wasn't his fault that she had changed at least it was quick. Then the sobbing began again they had waited to long three days it would have been so much easier on her and dad. She remembered seeing her father opening the door trying to put on a fake smile telling her everything was going to be alright. She knew he had gone threw this trauma twice already and was about loose another child his last child. She wanted to stay tell him everything would be alright but, she could as words had stayed locked in her throat. She had watched him stumble toward her trying to hide his tears. Nothing they could have said to each other would have changed anything as far as anybody was concerned she had stopped being human days ago. She remembered the cold touch of the metallic sphere pressed against her head she had known she could had fought it. She didn't have the strength to do it though even as the world around her became haze of red then after that nothing

intellectually she knew what happened her father had balled her took her to nearest center and used his pet owners code to access the trade station. Now opening her eyes in this room she wished he would have level fived her it would have been so much easier. It didn't take long for her spot him setting on the bed seemingly lost in his own thoughts. If she was going to do something she would have to do it now. Standing up she quickly cleared the distance between them and smacked him. "I hate you, I hate you, you should have killed me! You should have cycled me!"

Moving with the force of the smack Derek found himself looking at the wall of the room. He couldn't blame her really no normal person wanted to remember going to bed human then waking up different. Even as he turned his head to look at her he listened to her rant tears streaming down her face. He watched as she crumpled beginning to beat on his chest with her fist. Part of him a very small part thought it would have been easier on them both if he had just wiped the slate clean. Then another part came roaring to surface reminded him of the promise he made in that scorching sun so long ago, that while he couldn't save every threshold he could help just one.

Reaching down to her crumpled form he hooked her shoulders bring her onto the bed. Reaching over he placed pillow on his lap letting her lay her head down. Hitching one arm back for support he reached into his jacket and pulled out a rarely used comb and began to brush her bubblegum pink hair. "Let it out don't hold it in." He watched her sob and knew that he wasn't going to be doing any taming for awhile. Looking at the frig he knew he'd grab the nutrient bars for latter.

00oo00oo00

Kenji clicked his chop sticks together as he looked at the Miso noodles that sat in front of him steam wafted upward congealing with other bits of steam. Using peripheral vision he watched at Jordan turned her bowl of kattle noodles. He was kind of glad this was one those restraunts that allowed you to eat with your girls. Though he was limited to picking just one of his girls and he had promised to spend the day with her. Focusing back on his own noodle he picked a few up slurping them down.

Jordan was in a rather pleasant mood not that she was going to let it show. Reaching up show adjusted her so called bra the small leather diamonds having almost slipped off her nipples. Taking one last look at the chop sticks she had been given she picked them up and tossed them. Picking up the plastic fork she began to eat on her own noodles. "could you not slurp it's rude!"

Kenji raised an eyebrow slurping downt he noodles on his chop sticks. "m'kay," Taking a napkin as barrier against the heat of the bowl he picked it up and began to shovel the contents into his mouth.

"I swear you do that on purpose to make me angry!" Pouting Jordan poked at her noodle curling them around her fork. "I just liable to bend you over my knee and spank you!"

"Now I think that would be entertaining to watch." Derek walked into the noodle restaurant easily sliding onto a stool. Looking out he held out his hand and pink haired beauty walked into the restaurant taking a seat beside him. "this is,"

She snorted trying to keep her composer. "I can introduce myself you know." When he nodded she took a deep breathe. "My name is Delilah and three days Ago I threshold." there she finally said it out loud in public her real name and what had happened to her.

Jordan who had been largely focusing on her food after the reappearance of Derek. Something about him was off as though he weren't quiet normal. She just couldn't put a pin on it just yet then she heard Delilah made her introduction. "you poor thing." Putting her bowl down she slid off her stool taking Delilah's hand digging her nails in. "you went threw such a trauma. Look at this way the only thing that really changed with you was the hair color."

Delilah winced as the nails broke the skin. "that kind of hurts could you please stop." Pulling her hand back she rubbed the tender appendage. "and actually, my hair wasn't the only change, I grew three inches in height and well one good thing." Her face grew flushed. "My boobs firmed up and grew to double Ds."

Jordan licked the small droplets of blood from her fingernails. "I do apologize inflicting pain is hard wired," she smiled privately turned on by the taste of the blood. "Your tits grew see it could be worse your legs could have fused together like a Nagas."

Having ordered some noodles for himself and Delilah he took a sip from some complimentary water, "you could have also threshold into equine girl which can be both traumatizing and painful." Pushing over the bowl of grease chips Derek smiled. "I know, no girl wants to be human one day then property the next. I get that in way I understand."

Delilah creased her eyebrows watching him enter a morose state. "oh no you don't! I'm the one her became a peace of merchandise not you. In fact you getting depressed is very insulting to me."

Derek laughed as the cold wetness of his water splashed into his face from his girl. "that's spirit don't let me get away with nothing." Flicking off one of ice cubes onto the floor he looked at Kenji. "So what can you tell me about this tournament."

"now he's interested by the thousand gods what'd I tell you I knew he'd end up fighting in the damn tournament every year some dumb sap thinks he can win it all. Just because it's called the beginners cup doesn't mean only beginners enter. You know they put at least six ringers not mention those crazy ass tamers he spend most of the days out in wilds not challenging any gyms! Oh and when the quarter finals hit the salvage rule comes back into play so watch your back."

Kenji chuckled as he watched Jordan rant at Derek on the beginners cup. Seeing that he was partial shock Kenji poked him in the side. "Don't feel about three years back before she threshold she watched her brother get curb stomped by one of those so called crazies that spend most of there lives in wilds."

Derek picked up his recently arrived noodles in palm of his hand, not realizing that Kenji, Jordan, and Delilah all watched him as the bowl should have been to hot to the touch. "Anyways I don't intend to win it all I'm just looking to make it to the point where I make so cash."

He wanted to ask he want to have a camera instead he continued his explanation. "oh anyway anybody who enters gets there room and board paid for during duration of the tournament assuming they can make it past the Preliminaries. They don't start doling out cash prizes till you make it to the finals."

"in other words we got to plow threw to the finals." Using his fork he didn't even bother trying to use the chop sticks. "Any other little surprises we should be on the look out for."

"The other tamers," Jordan crossed her arms behind her back. "While the girls on the field can't attack the tamers other tamers can attack. While maiming your fellow tamers is frowned upon you have to remove the arm bands to win the match."

"So violence against my fellow tamers is bond to happen." letting out a dark chuckle Derek swirled his refilled glass of water with his straw. "I suppose anything is possible gonna need some practice. So when does registration end?"

"today at nine pm they lock the doors at seven fifty-nine. Tournament itself doesn't start for another four days the prelims are quick five minute rounds scored on number of tamer falls. Aside from that, nothing." Kenji shrugged.

"So many boats of fun," Derek ate a fork full of his noodles. "Any whose Do know of any place me and my girls can get some practice."

"the field,"

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "The field you don't mean,"

"Not like anybody uses it anymore. After they built the roofed stadium."

Delilah eye twitched feeling rather annoyed that Jordan and Kenji where talking in a circle. "it's not like I like be ignored or anything but, could someone please tell me what field you two are talking."

Jordan grinned evilly. "Oh we're talking about the old wreck ball field just south of the city. They closed it down after they built the stadium gym. When Fight city finally got the rights to build there own gym everyone pitched in We started by holding one of Fight cities largest tournaments selecting sixteen candidates Each of them had to select three girls for a tag battle one fall. Well if you read the plaque you should know well who the winner was. Four out the fifteen remaining participants became gym assistants."

"you're going to challenge the gym aren't you," Delilah looked at Derek who had crossed his legs in the stool.

Sitting his almost finished bowl of noodles in his lap he gave her a wisp of a smile. "Yeah probably I need get at least two badges before I get to Prussian. I friend there that I owe an ass kicking but he won't let me challenge him unless I have two. It's personal matter a test of my abilities."

00oo00oo00

"do to the recent influx of tamers into fight city it has become necessary to request assistance from our sister city of Sapphron which is why all of you are here. Sixteen human officers seven Jennies five Growlies Two Ishtars and final a pair of Denmothers to keep the others in line."

As the man from Fight city continued his speech telling them about how with up coming tournament that they needed to be vigilant. While he did that the two Denmothers looked at each other from the corners of there eyes. "So Claire they stuck you with another rookie probably thought you could show him a thing or two."

"They always do," Claire stood at attention saluting like a good dog of the league. "Your husband looks good in that uniform, How are the kids?"

"He does doesn't he with that tight ass you could bounce a quarter Slc off it, it's rather delicious ass. As she my two sons and daughter they're staying with family friend. So how is your lover boy bet you miss him."

"Shut up," After a moment. "Of course I do he very special to me."

"So, how is that son of yours I heard the apple hasn't fallen very far from the tree."

"Jericho," Claire sighed. "Laurena, Jericho is to much like his father, I tried I really did."

Laurena closed her eyes. "I know its not your fight, A mother does what she can for her children and even then it's not always enough." Opening them again she saw that the duty officer was about ready to finish he speechifying . "We better get ready to move out."

Claire gave one last salute as they where dismissed there patrol routes handed out to there human partners. "Good luck to you Laurena." Returning the blessing of luck group of officers departed.

It wasn't long before Claire and her young partner had worked threw there patrol route seven times into the evening. They had managed to break up three fist fights, stop four petty thefts, and issued one Drunk and disorderly putting three people in the tank to clean out. Her partner yawned to wide hurting his jaw, it had been a long day and it was getting late. "I just want to go back to those apartments and curl up and get some sleep."

Claire half chuckled. "For a rookie fresh out of boot you didn't do to bad, you managed to keep up when other would have dropped." Taking his uniform hat off she ruffled his hair. "Your going to make some girl a lucky officer."

Adjusting his uniform he groaned. "That's what my mother and father, Said I could be a good cop."

"Keep up what you started today and you'll be well on your way," Claire's ears suddenly picked up on voice that she was intimately familiar with. "Well it's getting late anyway our shift ends in a few minutes why don't you go to patrol post to clock us out while I finish out our patrol."

Taking back his hat he fix it atop of his head. "Sure I'll do that I need some sleep anyway. Though I can't until you check in too so I'll wait at the patrol post." Putting his hands in his pockets he walked down the street keeping an eye out for any trouble thankful that he was relatively close to the patrol post.

Claire waited till he was out of sight that she began to listen again for that voice. "Please tell me your not here." She knew better though somehow she knew that he was there. Taking near leaping steps she quick closed the distance between her and her quarry. Steps frantic but not panicked only longing and wanting. She soon found her self standing at the entrance to an old wreck ball field and felt him before she saw him and knew that he felt the same only looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Derek should have been surprised he really should have but he wasn't he knew that Fight city would pull in extra security for the tournament. Claire wasn't problem though she had seen him do this more than once, those in front of him hadn't. Looking over he could see Alice and Delilah watching him just as Bridgette, Zala and Gilda stood at the other end of the abandoned arena. He smiled cocking his head sideways.

A few minutes ago he had offered his thanks to Kenji and Jordan for bringing them to disused field. Once they had left him to his own devices he released all of his girls and sent Alice and Delilah to sit in the stands. He was sent Bridgette, Zala and Gilda to other end of field to await what happens next. Spreading out his arms toward them. "Come at me, come at me with killing intent are I will knock on your asses."

Claire soon found herself watching as the ground was ripped apart as Derek dashed foreword transforming. "So he shows his face to them." She winced as Bridgette his first strike smashed into her cheek. She knew the catgirl hadn't been totally caught unprepared as she had tried to dodge having been struck on the cheek instead of the face. "rolling with the blow instead of just taking it good girl."

Delilah's eyes widened as he transformed he had told her that he wasn't human but to see this. "What is he?" She whimpered as she watched him move past Bridgette still moving at high speed at the Dark Elves who where raising there shields much to slow as he grabbed there faces slamming them into the ground pushing off of them. "How much is he holding back?"

Claire soon found herself standing behind the Flowergirl and Joy all three watching as Bridgette pounced at him. "He already knows," To Claire he seemed to move in slow motion as he turned his head slightly in the catgirls direction even as his right snapped out catching her in the side sending her sprawling. "He's a machine," Once his leg touched ground he crouched down leaping into the air he twisted ground smashing his feet into Gilda and Zala's shields. As one they pushed foreword forcing him to use his hand to balance himself on the ground flipping over. "He stopped being human when they took him, no even before that. Shocker may have made him a weapon." She watched as he caught the spears under his arm jerking them away from their owners. "The death of his parents made him what he is."

Alice who stood there in rapt silence watched as he twisted the spears around jamming them into the soil. She watched as he grabbed Zala's shield forcing her to roll with him in a tumble like a Pony his legs rearing back snapping into her stomach launching her half way down the field. "moh,"She watched in rapt attention as Gilda wasted no time slamming her palm into the ground digging her nails into the soil. Being a plant type she feel the magic being pumped into the soil thick green vines rising from the earth to bind him. She could feel like hair being plucked from her head every time he tore a vine and she knew it was worse for Gilda.

Claire watched as Bridgette looked at Zala then at him they all three knew the vines where simply slowing him down. She could see a Zala planted her fingers in the soil the magical aurora shrouding the dark elf as chains of stone etched in eldritch runes bound his arms. "Rune chain and Vine bondage." Bridgette leapt onto his shoulder her claws fully extended before lashing out with them. "The two dark are holding him so Bridgette can get in some hits. If he weren't in that form she would have already shredded his face."

Delilah couldn't tare her eyes away as he snapped the chains binding him. He then reached up and grabbed the catgirl by tail throwing her off of him. "What happened to his parents."

Claire put her hands behind Delilah watching as twisted his body shredding the vines. "It was his mother first. She was going in for her monthly at the center and he had come and wouldn't take no. She always a push over for her baby boy. A man by the name of Tiberious had joined a team group and deliberately targeted her. He wasn't looking for rare girls he wanted revenge on Derek's father for putting him away. By the time it was all over seven civilians one security officer and four girls where gunned down. Among those who we found after we got in, Derek was beaten half to death and covered in blood. He didn't talk again till six months latter when his father died of massive coronary. We tried contacting his only surviving relative an Uncle in Johto but, he had disappeared off the grid two years before. So he had to be made a ward of the city."

Delilah cringed as she heard the story watching as the three girls on the field tried to rally another attack against the transformed Derek. "Was Tiberious ever caught? What about that?" She pointed at Derek's transformed state as he forced Gilda into a close quarters combat. "How did he become that?"

Claire shook her head. "No we never did find Tiberious and part of me is hoping he was torn apart by ferals and another part is hoping he's still alive because I want be there when Derek find him, ferals would just rape or kill him, master well, terrible things will happen I promise." Almost as if to brighten her mood Claire had an after thought. "Though we did find his right index finger inside Derek's mouth he spit it out when we found him in the basement of the center. As to how Derek became a weapon, a weapon like us and make no mistake we are weapons, well that's his story and I think he should be the one to tell you. " Turning around she looked one last time at the transformed Derek. "Tell him I stopped by and send all my love. Tell him I'm training a rookie and should be in town awhile."

"I will." It took her moment then it processed the entire conversation it had felt like Claire was purposely using Derek's name always seeming so forced. Then she heard it that tale tell sign of a bond one word said with adoration and love master. "you're bonded to him?" Before she could get her answer Claire was already gone.

Less than an hour latter Derek was sitting down reverting back to his human form. "Well that's better work out than I thought ." He looked over at Bridgette and smiled getting a slight giggle. "you look like you lost a fight to a bandame."

Bridgette hissed as Alice wrapped a bandage around a bruise. "master nyah was mean to me." Alice patted her on the head trying to be a comfort to the catgirl.

Delilah cut across a bruise above Zala's eye causing it to bleed though the swelling started to go down. "Alright just hold the rag to the wound to the stop the bleeding."

Zala's nodded holding the rag. "You should talk to Gilda she was training to take our healers place. She knows several herbs and remedies."

Gilda pulled a bandage tight on her broken arm creating splint. "If I had some sage root. Don't sell yourself short Zala if it weren't for your knowledge of poisons."

"well as much as this mutual admiration party is going, I'm curious as why you to aren't trying to stab each other in the back." She walked over to Derek who was scratching Bridgette's ears. "As for you I thought that helmet was supposed to protect your face."

"Zala and I learned years ago to watch each others back." Gilda kneeled back in the plastic bleacher.

Zala nodded her head. "even as children we where treated as runts. That was what a hundred thirty some seasons what you might call thither years. We made a blood oath to protect each other mind you we didn't have enough magic between us to make it binding. We'd rather have our backs against each other then to be trying to stab each other."

Derek chuckled. "if you take off my shirt you'll find several bruises. My so called helmet isn't really a helmet at all it's my actual face. In fact" Unzipping his jacket he put it on the bleacher after that he slipped off his shirt revealing the bruising. "My transformed state makes me a lot more durable yes but I still feel the pain. Let me put it this way split the helmet your splitting my skull. Give me about an hour though and all these." He pointed at the bruises on his arms from the rune chain as well scratches on the face. "will be fully healed it's one of the advantages of being me. Mind you there are plunty of disadvantages like, oh say the fact that I need sex, at least every seven days or I start producing heavy amounts of pheromones. Now you might thinking that wouldn't be so bad try walking coming in from a training session already exhausted then getting jumped by a Womanticore."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "yeah right if you got tamer's disease I've got an STD." Rifling threw his pack he pulled out four prescription bottles handing them to her. "Probably bought these off shelf." Looking at the bottles. "A glandular suppressant okay that can't be bought off the shelf, this is a antidepressant strong likely because of the suppressant to keep you balanced. A sleep aid too." She handed the three bottle back to him. "Okay the suppressant is usually given to those with the disease I'll give you that. Though I question why you need sleep aids."

"I don't sleep there are nights I find myself exercising when I should be sleeping. When I'm alone I dream and they aren't good dreams. I dream of blood and meat splattering across my face of beatings of being altered. Of voices in my head telling me that I'm superior to humans. And you wonder why I don't sleep mostly because I don't want to. I take those pills trying to keep from dreaming." he sighed trying to smile. "So how is Claire she was here."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask how do you know her, she seemed to have some very intimate knowledge." Delilah watched as Bridgette found a ball of rubber bands and was playing with it she couldn't help but notice how his eyes follow the ball too. "She said that she sends all her love."

"Yeah, should she knows more about me than just about anybody else. After my parents died Claire was one those stepped up and took care of me, a pillar of strength when I was at my weakest. Over the years she and I have become intimate. To the point where that I felt her before she came into the view. Thing is she's a civil service girl basically meaning that she property of the state, so what me and her have is a crime. Though it is one of those open secrets that everybody knows which why they stick her with Rookies."

"Why didn't they just give her to you as a starter wouldn't that have been easier."

He chuckled watched as Bridgette chased the rubber band ball. "Easier yes, though it would look rather suspicious nee? A rank E tamer getting his hands on a rare pokewoman as a starter, I'd have to be silver spoon tamer for that to work out. Now if I where oh to say spend a few weeks in woods or on the road and came back to purchase her? Not only that every town or city I visit some dumbass would challenge me to a salvage battle." The rubber band ball rolled to his feet picking it up he tapped it giggling watching it swing back and forth. "Hehe sorry," He gave the ball to Bridgette. "long history of cat types in the family." Plopping down on a bleacher he looked at the night sky.

"Nyah," Bridgette wrapped up like mummy curled up next him. "master like cats,"

"Why not, Catgirls are a versatile breed and while common as grass they got a lot of potential. Heck a well trained Catgirl could match a Tigress in combat. Mind you I do know that Catgirls evolve into Tigress due to combat stress. Which brings up the point that Catgirl are one of those root breeds like the Eva that has multiple evolution branches." He playfully scratched Bridgette behind the ear. "And Bridgette here well she's a lot smarter than she lets on, mind you I don't mean Academically. Now After everyone has eaten we're going to go another hour this time one on one after that we're going to get a good nights rest."

"what are these Nutrient bars not the most flavored meal,"

"Would you me break out the MRE's" The look they gave him collectively answered his question for him. "thought so"

00oo00oo00

The crowds where massive almost as large as those when the Indigo league tournament started. Wheedling threw the tournament crowd Derek found himself searching for the man from shocker trying to keep an eye out. It wasn't long before he found himself shuffled into side building for those participating. "Come on can hurry this up."

The building itself was nothing forth writing about large enough to hold four small rings with each ring have a judges table seating three. Consisting off four walls the rectangular building had small windows nine feet off the ground just large enough to fit an arm in.

A young man in a track suit walked onto the center most ring printed on the back of his jacket was the word Gigamax. "Excuse me, anybody please." Seeing that very few of them where paying attention he grabbed a ball from inside his coat a red stream of energy curled out and a woman appeared with raven black hair tied into a pony tail. Raising her hand she released a ball of darkness which rose up and exploded snuffing out all light leaving only the young man visible. "Thank you Aoi." Seeing now that everyone was paying attention he smiled. "Hello everyone my name is Ryoma Hamazaki and I'm sorry pleased that you all have decided to participating in our annual event."

"that's Ryoma I thought he'd be taller."

Nervously chuckling Ryoma scratched his cheek collecting himself he raised his finger to the sky. "Ever since I was just a young tamer like most of you I dreamed of being the best. When Fight City announced that they had finally gained gym status years of hard work had finally paved the way. This tournament was established in honor of the tournament for selecting who would become the gym leader and gym assistants. I was lucky enough, I do mean lucky, that I gained status as the gym leader. As such it my privilege and honor to greet each and every one of you as we commence these Prelims! Good luck everyone! This Mr. Henry Wong and he will be one of the judges during the prelims including myself he will be informing you of the rules."

An older man walked into the center ring joining Ryoma, and Aoi. "The rules simple during the preliminary rounds you are not to use any of your girls. You are to knock down your opponent and you will be scored on the number of falls you inflict on your opponent. Though if you manage to knock your opponent out you win."

A young man in front of Derek gaped. "Are you kidding! We can't use any of our girls!"

Derek chuckled put his arm the young man's shoulder. "The tournament lasts a week and the number participants. To many they need to narrow the field or we'll be here a month. On top of that by not being allowed to use our girls cuts down on time it takes to replace any damage that is done to the rings. I mean seriously how much damage could a man do to a ring" Even as he said it he saw the man he had been on the look out. "besides this fight city they known for one thing above all else creating tamers that are able to handle themselves."

"Alright in ring one we have Asura Aphios and Alexander Allmos." A man in a lucha mask announced from one of the three judges table. Asura the man that Derek had been looking for walked into the ring. "Alright we clean fight number falls wins that or knock out. Fighters ready begin."

Derek watched as Asura climbed into the ring with his opponent noting that Asura didn't even size his opponent up. It wasn't long before it was over as Asura landed only a single blow and that was all he needed as Alexander crumpled like a tin can holding his stomach.

It wasn't long before Derek was called into the ring facing a man in karate gi wearing a tengu mask. He wasn't a martial artist by far but, Derek knew enough to know a proper stance when he saw one. The man in the tengu mask attacked with a combo of three punches that would have hit a slower opponent. Delivering a pair of short jabs to the kidneys Derek bounced back. Feeling cheeky he grinned. "Let's sing."

Now on the move he rolled his back toward the man in the tengu mask elbowing his solar plexus. "S," raising his leg he brought his heel down into his instep. "I," Spinning away he used the edge of his hand to chop into the man's neck. "N," Swinging his leg back he delivered a field goal kick to the man in the mask's groin. "G and I shall Sing!" Derek laughed watching as the man fell over in a state of twitching.

So it went like some great predatory bird the prelims went some where better than others but they both finished. Each time Asura would strike down his enemies swiftly each would need to get medical treatment while on the other hand Derek gave his opponents time to attack before taking them out.

It came down to the final sixteen so Ryoma stood up taking the center ring once more. "I would like congratulate each and everyone of you for a hard days work. As you walk out you will be handed the keys to your rooms. Now remember everyone welcome to A block and tomorrow begins the journey to the top."

00oo00oo00

Derek plowed his face into the pillow partly in exhaustion though mostly because he needed to think and over hanging fan was visual distraction. "Why haven't the killings begun? Is he just trying to annoy me? If so it's working." He heard the sound of knocking on the plywood door to the temporary apartment. "Unless you're the pizza delivery girl with four large pies one vegetarian for a plant, two meat lovers and one with everything go away."

"If you want this information you're going to open this door Greymore or I'm kick'n it in." A male voice barked outside the door.

Rolling off the bed Derek walked over to the door unlocking it. "Hi Comish haven't seen you since we dealt with that bat infestation." He got cheeky grin as he watched the rather uncomfortable commissioner walked into the room. "So what brings you into my humble presence."

"humble my ass," The commissioner took out a cigar lighting it. "I'm here on a joint taskforce with the departments over here." Taking a puff off the cigar he looked at Derek. "Normally I wouldn't give a balls what's happening in there damn tournament but several of competitors had internal organ ruptures. All of them came out of the same building you did."

"Why if I didn't know better I'd say you where accusing me."

The Commissioner snorted. "No, I'm not, I know your handy work when I see it, Groin shots really?" Taking another drag he tapped the cigar against an ashtray. "The doc are dumb founded as to how these people who have not had any notable health problems have organs going pop. I got this gut feeling that your going to end in the middle of mess. So I figure that I should give you the heads up before things head down the crapper."

Derek nodded pursing his lips reaching out he snuffed the cigar pinching the cherry. "First off smoking is going to send you to an early grave. Secondly while I do appreciate the warning I do have beeline on who is possibly doing it. Now unless you've hidden those pizza's under your shirt please get out."

"I'll smoke if I want to," Standing up the commissioner got up and walked up to the door. "Know this I can't keep covering for you somebody above my pay grade is going to find out about you. When they do your going to get strapped to bed and dissected if only to see what makes you tick."

"I know that," He closed his eyes listening as the commissioner closed the door leaving. "I know that better than anybody." He flopped down on he bed back first causing the legs to groan. Looking up at the ceiling he watched as the blades of the fan spin in a circle as he reviewed the small amount of information he had just gained. "So he can cause organ rupture sneaky bastard." Reaching into his bag he pulled out Delilah's ball releasing her. "We need to talk."

Delilah opened her eyes in a musty room to words we need to talk. "Okay it's never a good sign when someone says that." She straddled his legs looking at him. "Looking before you say anything You need to know that I'm with you."

He laid back on the bed while she still straddled him. "Well I'm glad to hear you say that but, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Though I am liking the positioning."

"Perv," She grabbed his shirt pulling him back into the sitting position. "Now I'd like to know what your problem is that you said we needed to talk."

"That could wait for the moment, I have question of my own." Reaching under her skirt he felt her rear up. "Hmm, cotton bet there pretty pink. Though I do wonder what's changed you mind about this I'd say you got a couple weeks before you start going down hill."

"Truth be told I guess we're not so different both of us stopped being human, you've just had longer to deal with it." She unzipped his jacket sliding it off his shoulders tossing it to the floor. "Now I need you to tell me what's wrong."

He smiled reaching up rubbing her shoulders. "It's not important right now," He nuzzled her neck kissing it. "I think you deserve all the attention tonight for tomorrow I fight."

00oo00oo00

Derek was impressed which was saying something, sure he'd seen gyms remodeled into stadiums about two years ago Sapphron had got a remodel though Sabrina wasn't one for make gym battles public like this. If he had to guess over thousand spectators mostly human with a few pokegirls spattered here and there with their masters. As he looked at the skyboxes he noted that they where each set at the cardinal points of a compass. Painted intricately on each of the skyboxes was the maximum badge the symbol of the gym. Erected dead center of the gym slash stadium was the arena floor and he could see the modular design. The floor of the arena was made to be taken apart in four six sections and if he had guess it could be reassembled into a stage for contests.

As he continued to allow his eyes to scan the stadium he could see the plane clothes officers mixed in the crowds strategically located near the exits to control the flow. It wasn't hard to spot them really considering he made it a point to memorize the faces on the Sapphron force. The most senior girls where openly patrolling the outer edges. He couldn't see them but, he could almost sense the Kunoichi a specialty of fight city and if he remembered right they had a very rare and very dangerous Myobu. He remembered Claire talking about her in passing once or twice a real cold bitch by all accounts.

Climbing the steps onto the arena he joined his selection group each person given one of four armbands color coded red, blue, green, and Derek's group yellow. Each group was divided into groups of sixteen and lucky Derek he was in same group as Asura. Smirking he realized with some mild luck he'd fight Asura early and could end this just as soon. Even after all the speeches where done he watched as the massive jumbotron, which was not part of the normal architecture, brought up the faces of those that had made it past the prelims.

If he squinted he could make out the Video girl just in the upper right hand corner once a color was announced he could see her aligning the cards then giving them a twist activating randomization. First up was red block and one by one he could see her pull down a card till finally they where all selected . One by one the cards flipped over revealing the fighters. The process was repeated three more times Blue, Green, and finally Derek's group Yellow. Once he saw the ordering of his group he nostrils flared and only one word escaped his mumbling. "Fuck." Derek and Asura had been placed in completely opposite ends of the board.

Soon the tamers where dismissed with the exception of the first two of red block. Derek flopped down on a bench that had been set aside for his block so they could remain and watch the fights if they wished. He only half paid attention to fights or anyone that joined him. It was going to be a long day before he fought and even longer before he could watch Asura fight. "Damn, damn, damn, damn." Repeating himself over and over he tapped his foot on the ground.

He didn't notice Asura's presence till halfway threw the red block fights. "I will break you two and then hunt down your harem like rabid dogs mounting there heads. You will rebuilt into a loyal warrior of our organization a puppet on strings."

Derek smirked watching as a Buzzbreast tried getting in head butting contest with a Amachoke and lost though it had been a set up for the Vaporita use her water control abilities to form a bubble. "Trust me Asura when the times comes I'll make eat those words. If don't want to start early that is, Get Away From Me." As he heard Asura step away he raised a finger. "one more thing dogs went extinct over 300 years ago the last breed standing was the Chihuahua and they where hunted to death by ferals the last one in captivity died 23 AS."

Asura snorted walking away leaving Derek to snicker knowing now that he could get under Asura's skin. "don't worry Asura me and you are going to have our fight."

00oo00oo00

If anything bothered him it was the waiting five minutes for each match give or take ten minutes on average to repair any damage between fights two hour intermission half way threw. Sixteen competitors in each block that meant there where eight rounds for the first stage. They had already finished the red and blue and taken a two hour break for lunch and now they where almost done with the green block. Derek sloshed his bottle of water with him was Bridgette and Zala. "Almost just remember almost time."

Zala sharpened the point of her spear just as tired of the waiting. "This event tries my patients it's not the waiting that bothers me so much, it's watching others go before us." Looking at the tip of her spear she nodded satisfied before taking her shield polishing it.

Bridgette mewled As Derek poured the water over her head. "Why master being so mean nyah," She pouted as he began to use his fingers to scratch her now wet head.

Derek chuckled a little. "Just trying to keep you cool." Taking a towel he began to dry her off. "you'd think it's summer still with this heat."

"it's clearly not Summer as the fall equinox has already happened." Zala looked up watching as the door to the locker room came open. Her fingers shifted along the shaft keeping her grip loose but, ready should an attacker come threw the door.

Before she even showed up at the door Derek's head perked up as he continued to fluff Bridgette hair. Hearing the click of the door he smiled and put his hand on Zala's shoulder shaking his head. "Hello Claire aren't you supposed be on patrol with the rookie?"

Claire pushed the door open all the way. "Thought I might find you in here, As to my partner," She paused shaking her head. "He's fighting a stomach virus, the captain of department 14 invited the Sapphron officers over for dinner last night. Thompson, Richards, and Deckard found that raw fish didn't agree with there stomachs."

Zala raised an eyebrow. "You know this girl?"

"woman," Derek corrected her. "And yes I do. She's a Denmother so she's already went threw her second puberty."

"Nyah, Master knows her intimately they are bonded." Bridgette purred the hair on her head and the fur on her ears was fluffed up. "She harem sister."

"Bridgette! The walls have ears!" Derek chided flicking her on the nose. "Now Claire what's on your mind."

Claire shook her head. "Let's just say that me and Derek know each other very well." walking over she kneeled down kissing him on the head. "just wanted to wish you luck and all my love. There is something though that has been bothering me."

"Ask and I may have an answer."

She sighed. "You don't want to tell me I know you don't, I have to ask as you're not one to enter tournaments without good reason and money isn't one not for you I know better." She took a deep breathe taking in the smell sweat from the lockers. "Why did you enter the anyway?"

He knew he couldn't lie to her, not to say he couldn't lie it was just that she would easily see threw it. "Truth be told, my reason for entering." He looked at Bridgette whose tail was waving absently waving back and forth then looked at Zala who shook her head still not trusting the Denmother. Still he realized it would do no good to lie to her. "My reason for enter is so I can put a stop to one them and you know what I mean."

"Here?" When he didn't answer Claire stepped back. "The organ failures," When Derek nodded she cursed under her breathe. "I'll do what I can to help you unfortunately it won't be much."

Derek looked at the clock. "That's all I can ask for Claire, that's all I can ask of you. Zala, Bridgette we need to get going." Opening the door of the locker room he allowed the two girls to walk out before looking back at Claire. "first off thanks for the visit and I really do mean it," He really did. "I have a long way to go before I face him. I love you and promise to visit soon."

Claire left to her own devices walked up to the now closed door putting her hand on it. "I love you too master." She knew he was standing on the other side of the door and then he wasn't.

Walking out into the open air he could see the final Maid Yvette walking off the arena floor from cleaning up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a young man standing with raven perched on his shoulder, looking up Derek could see three more ravens. The young man's hair seemed to be wild and unruly with black feathers sticking out from strange places. His face was very aquiline in nature even his black eyes seemed where bird like. When he opened his mouth he had teeth sharpened to points like some type of raptor or shark, which was actually a familiar sight to Derek considering he knew another young man with teeth that where naturally pointed in the same way only his mother was a Sharptits. His skin was pale like a ghosts, over his chest he only wore a black vest lined in black feathers. Covvering his legs he wore a pair of black cargo jeans with several dangling bits. The steel of his boots glinted in the sun taking his hands out of his pockets Derek noted that the two of them shared a taste in gloves.

"Aaron Skylark," Hearing his name announced Aaron Skylark stepped up into the ring taking two the opposite side of the ring, the ravens gathering to his side transforming into short girl with ghost white skin. Jangling from her wrists and ankles where silvery bracelets, her clothes consisting only of a black bikini held on by a set of chains. Unsnapping a button on his vest he took out a small marble sized ball which quickly swelled to the size of a softball. Splitting down the center the ball released another girl this one like the girl that had been the ravens was avian in form. She was a harpy not a Harpy lady she had all the signs of being one from her haggard appearance to her venomous looks.

"Aaron Skylark has revealed his girls a Ravage and a Harpy!" THe MC announced to the crowd. "How will this rather nasty duo be Answered! Derek Greymore!"

Hearing his cue Derek walked onto the arena floor. "Let's get the show started," Releasing Bridgette and Zala he waited for the signal to begin before dashing at Aaron.

00oo00oo00

Derek groaned as he sat down on the bench, Aaron had been surprisingly fleet on his feet taking to high ground with kicks. Had it not been for his altered body Derek would have been knocked unconscious twice already. He eventually managed to grab one of those legs and toss Aaron to other side of the ring, taking advantage of ground gained Derek had rushed him and punched him into the gut as he had been recovering.

Beside Derek Zala was busy plucking feathers from Bridgette's rear causing the catgirl to whimper. Almost immediately after the fight started Zala had been forced on the defensive by the Ravage who had shifted into a murder of ravens which had clawed at her shield while the Harpy took to the sky and got happy tossing feather shuriken around. Bridgette had to weave in and out of barrage though she took a few to rear pushing threw the pain she managed to get under the harpy. Zala had to slam her half shredded shield into the floor of the ring smashing a couple of the ravens before throwing her spear catching the wing of the harpy who was trying to get some hieght and throw Bridgette who had grabbed her leg.

They had been lucky because Derek had managed to grab Aaron's armband rightt before his Ravage who was sporting bruising reformed behind Zala preparing a feather shuriken. Bridgette almost got her face clawed out by an angry Harpy who was screeching pulling out the spear.

As he was trying to not thinnk about his own fight he looked at the arena noting Asura had entered the ring releasing a nasty behemoth of a girl standing easily in seven foot range covered in battle scars her hair shaved off in a buzz cut. In her hand a double sided battelaxe which she slammed into the ring embedding it. "He has Gladiatrix," Joining the powerful Gladiator was a dark brown furred girl that would be attractive if it weren't for that sinister look in her eyes. "Pumara too."

As he continued to watch both fighters he noted that Asura never moved as his girls tore into the Naga and Hound. The Gladiatrix was cold and efficient grabbing the Naga's tail as she tried to wrap around her pulling and gaining knew grip till she had hold of the Naga face smashing into it with flame punch. The Pumara on the other hand was toying with the Hound till she was bored slashing at the Hound's back deeply. The tamer of the two girls was the rare human girl who tried to use karate against him only to receive a powerful back hand to face knocking teeth out. Instead of letting her go sprawling he grabbed her arm jerking her back toward him before delivering a strike to the solar plexus. Derek watched as the karate gi's back shredded allowing him to see her spine arch.

"Ibuki Sanada has been defeated! Asura Aphios wins!"

He found himself clenching his fist as he watched the medical teams rush onto the arena floor placing Ibuki onto the stretcher. Pushing down his anger Derek watched as his hand reverted back to it's normal form. "He didn't have to use that force."

He saw Asura look at him from across the arena the very hand the struck Ibuki was obsidian black before reverting to a human appearance. He could see the Gladiatrix look at her axe then at the naga before plucking the weapon from the stone and allowing herself to be balled. The Pumara was licking her claws as she stood over the hamburger like form of the hound. He and his harem where in for a fight and people in the stadium where in danger the longer this lasted.

00oo00oo00

The days of the tournament blurred together for Derek as he faced his competitors each stronger than the last. His last opponent in the tournament had been a competitor from Ruby league by the name of Zangief a ringer if he had ever met one, standing over seven foot tall covered in scars with a thick patch of chest hair and a Mohawk, with muscles the size of wrecking balls to match. His girls had been a Tenbouris Amazonhan and a powerful Grizzlar both had given Bridgette a run for her money. His Catgirl had fight alone due to physiological trauma caused by a Demoness, that had to be disqualified for attacking Derek stabbing him with a dark blade. Her tamer had been recruited by a team rocket copy to disrupt the tournament.

Derek had been lucky that his body healed so fast and that he could managed to wave off the healer claiming a glancing blow. When he was finally in private he had released Delilah revealing that it had nowhere near a glancing blow as he had been stabbed in the right lung. His machine body was already compensating for lose of the lung tissue. When she finally managed to seal up the wound which had been easy enough he spent the rest of the night vomiting up the damaged tissue.

The next days fight with Zangief wasn't a picnic either as the giant looked strong with those muscles and was able to back it up with actual strength. It didn't help that the giant of a man was also much faster than he looked almost forcing Derek to change in order to win. When Zamgeif had released his girls Bridgette had to fight them alone because of heavy dose of fear aura hadn't worn off Zala and Gilda. Luckily Bridgette was able to get the half berserked Amazonchan to crash into the Grizzlar taking them both out.

After the fights Zangief had invited him for night out drinking to which Derek managed to drink the Ruby grizzly under a table. It was one of the few times that he was glad for his altered body the prevented him from getting drunk. It was actually during this time that he learned that Zangief had been hired by the city officials to weed out the weak among the tournament to find the ones that had gotten lucky.

The night before the finals was also the night of fire as the locals called it, have left Zangief in the care of the tavernmaids Derek climbed the steps of the tavern to the roof giving him a view of festival below. He listened to the firecrackers setting off he could see the bolts of Sake from Edo being passed around. Above him fireworks crackled in the sky celebrating the last night of the tournament.

He nursed his drink he could help but, think about Asura's fights after he demolished Ibuki. Asura's second fight was a man named Alex who looked like he might have been a Friend of Guile. Alex's pokegirls where a Bombshell and a Amazonlee both had been forced to fight the Gladiatrix. Alex was smarter than Ibuki and figured that he should dodge that nasty palm strike. The Gladiatrix was playing with the two girls using the broad side of her axe to block a gatling kick before grabbing the lee's leg and tossing her across the ring. The Bombshell slammed her fist into the Gladiatrix's detonating it only to discover the gladiator girl was tougher than she looked. Growing tired of trying to hit Alex and deflecting the wild blows Asura had grabbed his wrist and only Derek saw it but, Asura had snapped Alex's wrist. When the Lee had opened her eyes she saw the bombshell flying toward her what she didn't see with that the Gladiatrix had pulled the pin.

If Derek had to guess the Lee would be crippled for life if she hadn't been balled while the Bombshell now had spend the rest of her life wearing duck tape on her head. Alex would be lucky to be able use his hands ever again.

Part of Derek didn't actually feel sorry for Asura's semifinal round opponent. The guy had been the partner of the tamer with the Demoness. Asura didn't let himself get attacked like Derek had instead he went on the offensive and would have broke his not had not officers entered into the ring. The two Youma working with the tamer had become brutalized by the Gladiatrix.

Now that it was coming down to the two of them Derek realized something disturbing, he was actually looking foreword to the fight to come. "All tension finally released after a week of waiting it's coming down to me and him. Feels like a weight been lifted off my shoulders."

Leaning against the edge he spotted Claire walking with the rookie heading threw the center of the bazaar. Waving down he smiled as Claire waved as throw she hadn't realized he was there. "Guess I really should try getting some sleep." Putting his hands in his pockets he began to leave the roof. "No one is going to be getting prize money tomorrow."

00oo00oo00

It had begun the final rounds, with each fighter being introduced with a profile of what hey had accomplished thus far in the tournament. Derek wasn't listening though he was focused on the other side of the arena staring at Asura.

For the red block the fighters the first into the ring jumping off the handle bars of his bike was a warrior clad in full body leather and a black motorcycle helmet with a skull painted on it. According to his profile his name was Skull rider and thus far he had revealed three of his girls A Battle Angel water subtype, A Zodiac with the wings of butterfly as well as antenna and multifaceted eyes in combination with white fluffy tail and rabbit ears, follow those two was an Annt Drone.

The MC had called Skull a warrior of the justice after he in first round been attacked by a hellcat in first round Revealing team Hellpyre. Tournament officials had allowed the tournament to continue to weed out any other members, thus far all six had been forced out into the open. They had even nicknamed his girls, the Battle Angel had been nicknamed the Gladiator Princess considering her choice of weapons the trident and steel net. What really was a crowd pleaser was when she used water floor then trapping the opposing girl in her net followed by unleashing a thunderbolt. That was a shock so to speak a water subtype that knew an electric attack. Then came the Doom bunny as many called her as she unleashed dust attacks then unleashing flamethrower turning the dust cloud into a firestorm if that she used her wings to collect light and unleash a solar beam. The Annt had earned the nickname the drone desire as she unlike her sister didn't go on offensive she actually played off her opponents sexual needs leading to a rather entertaining bout.

His opponent on the other hand wasn't to be underestimated either a lucha by trade, by the name of El Toro he was rampaging bull in the ring. His girls where no joke either consisting of an unabashed Minotaura and a wild Coyotits. El Toro had become known as the bull after he wrestled his opponents down the ground into submission holds. His Minotaura had become known as his mirror as she used the same wrestling moves as he did. The Coyotits was a bomb in the ring always pulling off surprising moves from high flying leaps to literal magic bombs.

Once the profiles where done the fight was on and to Derek surprise it was turning out quiet well. The minotaura was using the earthquake to keep the Battle Angel off her feet while the Zodiac was flitting about . The Minotaura and Coyotits knew how to work together as the Coyotits was leaping off her back toward the Zodiac. Meanwhile there tamers where standing off with Skull keeping his distance avoiding a grappling battle with El Toro.

It was an interesting fight to say the least as while El Toro happened to be suffering from that common disease known as Dunlap as in his stomach overlapped his belt his arms and legs where well muscled. Skull rider on the other hand was natural acrobat even in that heavy leather outfit and biker helmet. It was like watching a rock and a river try and fight eventually the water would wear the rock down. A similar theme was prevalent in the pokegirls own battle only they just had to stall while there tamers did battle. Like he had figured Derek watched as El Toro finally slipped up with Skull delivering a series of quick strikes.

With the armband claimed Skull rider offered El toro a hand and with show of good sportsman ship El Toro accepted it. It wasn't long before the blue and green blocks held there own fights which where just as impressive as red blocks. It was time for the red block final and Asura was up on the introduction rounds as they introduced him as the assassin of the ring end his fights quickly and painfully. In the case of Derek he was introduced as a survivor and someone to beat after he had gotten stabbed in the gut but kept fighting.

Derek kicked back as Asura gave no time for him to go on the offensive closing the gap between them with that lethal palm strike. As he looked at the hand that was to strike him Derek saw that Asura's hand noting that it was covered in dark carpass. "Nice shot here's goes nothing."

Asura rose his arms blocking a rapid series of kicks to his side by Derek. Twisting his arm Asura grabbed the offending leg pushing his palm into Derek's chest using his leverage throw him across the ring. "Show me your best Greymore, And this could be over quickly."

"here kitty kitty," Asura's Pumara jumped at Bridgette landing just in front her. "Why don't you come and play with me!" Within seconds she unleashed her quick claw attack just narrowly nicking Bridgette's small C cups. "Oh poo I was trying to rip your heart out."

"Nyah, you a crazy kitty," Bridgette dodged several more quick claw attacks and if anyone paid attention they would have noticed a sparkle in her eye as she used the foresight to stay one step ahead. "You nyah not touching me." Bridgette shivered as she heard the Pumara purr claws glinting.

Gilda had a lot to prove to herself as she ducked a swing from the Gladiatrix's axe, after that fight with Demoness who incapacitated her with fear aura and energy drain during that fight where her master had gotten hurt. She knew that the Gladiatrix was trying to split her head open and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Something was wrong Claire could feel it in her gut tapping the rookie on the shoulder nearly making him jump as he was focused on the fight below. "I know you're enthused by this fight an all but, I need to check something out."

The rookie shrugged his shoulders. "sure whatever," He watched as Derek dodged a rapid series of strikes. "So that's Derek, I didn't know he was that fast."

Claire shook head as she walked away from him waving toward a pair of Jennies who responded by coming toward her. "Alright you two I need you to spread the word, look for anything strange goings on my guts screaming at me." With the two of them acknowledging her orders she began to walk around the stadium noticing several people starting to take up positions for crowd control. "Something's wrong, there eyes, Oh no."

Derek eyes widened as it hit him leaving him open for a strike from Asura the force of the blow shredded his shirt. Grunting in pain he grabbed Asura's wrist smiling up at Asura who raised his eyebrow. "you bastard,"

Asura grunted as he tried pull his hand away only to find Derek's arm had transformed. "your lungs should have collapsed."

"Remember my earlier match when I was stabbed, it was lungs that where taken out and like you any damage to biological systems my machinery generates a bypass. Now," Pulling with his total strength he threw Asura over his head into the ground. "Your dogs surround this arena."

With a foot on his chest and his arm pulled to its maximum normal length he growled. "So how did you know,"

"tch, I have eyes in the stadium," Giving a good sharp tug he heard a audible pop he released the arm stepping back. "You weasels in Shocker don't realize I share a Delta bond with a cop. Sure it's only empathic but, the feeling I got coming from her, It's enough."

Asura laughed standing up popping his arm back into place wiggling his fingers. "Then it's time for the end game. All forces strike!"

Claire grabbed one of the Gangeriods just as it shed it's disguise quickly smashing it into the ground. Looking around she spotted there sheer numbers to the credit of the officers they responded quickly though most tried and failed to get them to submit. "These things aren't human or pokegirls! use all available force!"

Derek watched as the spectators began to panic trying to get out making the officers job harder. Having taking his eyes off of Asura he didn't see the back hand coming until it was to late sending him sprawling.

Asura's arm was now fully transformed shredding his sleeve revealing that his arm easily long as he was tall. "I should tell you who I really am," Transforming his other arm elongated matching the first then his neck extended as well. His face twisted his eyes bulging out into large insect black eyes, in place of a mouth he had mandibles. A dark silver carpass enshrouded his chest as the joints in his legs reversed. "Water Spider."

Dragging himself to his feet he could see the Gladiatrix finally stopped holding back splitting her axe down the middle forcing Gilda back. Bridgette he could see was no better off as before the Catamount was no longer playing carving into the catgirl. "Fuck the rules." Reaching into the belt he released Zala who quickly assessed the situation and went to assist Bridgette. Waving his palm his transformed into his hopper form. "I'm done playing with you."

Sparks flew as water spider lashed out at Hopper across the chest. Hopper on the other hand closed the distance between them using water spider's arm length against him delivering a solid series of punches to chest. Water spider wasn't so caught off guard as he wrapped one arm around hopper's head the other pinned his arms to his chest. "Now I have you Hopper one," Lifting him into the air he to squeeze. "Without purchase you can't use those powerful legs of yours."

Tossing her spear Zala made sure it landed between the Catamounts' legs. "Hands off bitch, or I'm wearing your fur as a jacket."

The Catamount giggled turning her head slightly just looking at Zala out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry little dark elf I'll use your skull as wig soon enough," Her claws extended. "First I intent to use this kitten's tail as a sash."

Bridgette hissed pulling herself up against the wall she had been pinned to. "Nyah I've got this," Even as blood dripped from wounds inflicted by the crazed Catamount. "Go help nyah Sister she fighting an executioner this one just crazy nyah."

"oh pretty kitty so playful." Sing song in her voice she slashed out with her claws only to miss Bridgette's face. "Why so skittish kitty I only want to kill you."

Zala watched as Bridgette continued to lead the crazed feline on a chase. Part of her wanted to follow but, she knew Bridgette was right you could stay one step ahead of crazy but an executioner there was no staying one step ahead.

Hopper grunted as he fruitlessly kicking out trying to find purchase. "yeah your right," He couldn't kick off the ground but, he did find something to kick off of. "I can't kick off the ground,"

Water spider laughed as he increased the pressure the lens cracking. "I'll crack your skull like so many nuts."

Hopper pulled his legs up, "I'll kick off you!" Slamming into water spider he pushed starting to hear more and more cracking sounds. "I wonder what'll give out first me or you!" They both groaned as they increased pressure hairline cracks manifesting across Hopper's mask while the same cracks appeared on water spider's arms. "I win!" There was an audible snap as the joints gave out with water spider getting launched into the stadium wall. Using the force of the kick Hopper flipped over dropping the arms that had been crushing him. "Guess your joints where weaker than my skull."

Skull rider stood in the middle of the hall between the exit and locker room. Greeting him where a group of gangeriods all of them where ready to attack. So was he though, the first thing out of his hand was the ball of his battle angel who jammed her trident into its chest. Sliding on a pair of knuckle dusters he punched another the shells on duster exploding on impact. Another gangeriod slammed its fist into Skull's helmet revealing shattering part of it.

Jutting back Skull pulled his helmet off revealing the smiling face of Kenji. "I really hate mooks, here I was thinking I might get a shot at Derek or Asura." Reaching onto his belt he pulled out the remaining three other balls. "Everybody in the pool."

Gilda was in bad way as she rolled out of the path of twin axes. She needed time if she could just reach the seeds in her pouch she could use them. The Gladiatrix twirled the axe in her left hand grunting as she swung her right axe just nicking Gilda's thigh slicing on the leather belt on around the waist. Gilda lashed out with her spear slicing open the side of the Gladiatrix's cheek. Reaching up the Gladiatrix used two of her fingers to smear some of the blood off before slamming her foot into Gilda's stomach. Gilda heaved as her stomach lurched from the impact of the armored boot.

Zala arrived just in time to see the Gladiator pokegirl grab Gilda by the hair of her head jerking it back. Moving quickly Zala spotted the fallen seed bag, taking a hand full she imbued them with magic tossing them at Gladiatrix. The Gladiatrix raised her axe for the killing stroke only to find something itching before seeing the green growths around her neck quickly growing up to her mouth. Tossing the Dark Elf aside she began to tear away at the vines.

Walking down the field Ryoma watched as the Gladiatrix fruitlessly tore at the vine as they searched for opens wounds. He could also see the other Dark Elf trying to get to first yelling her name only for the Gladiatrix back hand her into the side of the ring. "Tiger Kat! Rip her a new one!" Releasing his near human tigeress she smirked closing the distance she delivered a devastating series of close range mach punches hunching the Gladiatrix over before raising her leg delivering a skull cracking kick to her head knocking her unconscious.

Hopper jumped toward Water spider delivering a powerful blow to the midsection causing the barrier to crack. "My legs aren't the only strong thing to me." The water spider howled in pain before extending his extra leg impaling Hopper's sides. Grabbing the small spear like legs he ripped the out blood spilling out he twisted legs snapping them like twigs. "I won't lose!" He head butted water spider before lifting his leg slamming it into water spider's chest.

Water spider could feel his internal systems failing. "You, miscreation." His vision blurred as he saw Hopper step away.

The path that Bridgette was following wasn't her own as she found herself in the locker room opposite Skull's "Nyah why here nyah," Above her the Catamount hunched in the rafter rocking her head back and forth going tic tock. Bridgette narrowly dodged as the Catamount came crashing down tearing up the wooden floor. She came crashing across the lockers accidentally knocking over her masters bag tumbling out was the rainbow colored stone. Bridgette franticly ran her fingers across the ground trying to find something to hit the Catamount with her fingers curled around the stone.

Stumbling back the Catamount watched as Bridgette transformed evolving contact with the stone triggering the event. Seeing her chance Bridgette hopped onto the balls of her feet tackling the still larger and better muscled Catamount. She realized she wasn't nearly strong enough to take the crazed feline head on an idea flickered into her mind. Taking by surprise the Catamount feet shifted tripping her up and even as she fell the scenery around her changed. Bridgette thoughts and even willed with her mind picking a point high in the sky she willed herself there.

The Catamount hissed even as she fell she drew back her claws. "I'll rip your throat out."

Bridgette hissed back grabbing both of the Catamount's wrists. "No, you nyah won't." Looking in the mountain lion pokegirl's eyes Bridgette's own eyes flashed brightly. Sliding her legs under her Bridgette brought them down hard into the Catamount's gut flipping away willing herself safely on the ground.

Hopper watched as Water spider fell over exploding. As he looked at the sky he saw a flash of light then seconds latter he saw a changed Bridgette in the middle of the ring seconds before the Catamount crashed down with a crunch.

00oo00oo00

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: D

Harem:

Cheshire - Bridgette (alpha)

Den mother - Claire (unofficial)

Dark Elf - Gilda

Dark Elf - Zala

Non-Combatants/Support girls (Limit two)

Flower girl -Alice

Nurse Joy - Diana


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning just outside the small cabin frost coating the window smoke rising from the metal chimney. Inside cabin a small kettle sat on a stove top a shimmer of heat surrounding it. It was simple interior a hard wood frame bed and a small wooden chair little more than a stool. The only other furnishing was a small shelving unit with sheets and blankets of which a few where missing.

Tending the stove a male figure sat hunched over using a small log to tend the coals inside the stove the only heat source in the cabin. His mind preoccupied with only days having passed since the violent encounter at the tournament. Derek pulled out the log the end of the log partially scored by the heat.

As he waited for the water in the kettle to come to boil he that about the changes that had came into play. The first had been the physical change to Bridgette, the most noticeable thing had been the growth of her chest from solid C cup to a small pair of D cups, then again he noticed that largely because his Fetish. Another thing about it was that she had grown a few inches in height where before she was about the same height now though he stood eyes to nose with her. While everything else seemed to be the same her tail seemed to grow and shrink in size he just couldn't place if it was true or not.

From what he could gather her foresight ability which was unreliable at best she found herself among a cache of evolution stone. Among which was a psi crystal to which her foresight ability had drawn her after which she had teleport spammed the Pumara into the sky. No matter how good she could leap a drop from the height of a skyscraper was fatal. According to Bridgette the Catamount's head wasn't right and after hearing the medical examiners report, it turned out the Catamount was a real sociopath the part of her brain the processed emotional times wasn't wired right.

Thinking about the Catamount brought his thoughts to the Gladiatrix. Much to his shock she was actually a mute and currently in the custody of the Gigamax gym. Unlike the Catamount who was largely insane the gladiator girl could be rehabilitated though nothing could be done for her vocal cords as it had been to long.

There was also the mystery of what happened to the gangers that had been wrecked in near the locker rooms. During the riot caused by the gangers most of the finalist had largely been accounted for most of them had assisted keep the peace. The only ones that hadn't been accounted for after the riot was Derek and who ever Skull was. The only evidence of Skull's presence a had been the biker helmet with shattered face mask.

As for Derek that brought up the final change to his life after sneaking back to his motel room he had been confronted by the combined task force. It hadn't been pleasant encounter as the Myobu had slammed him across the room with her tails. She had tried to cook him alive calling him a monster that needed to be put down. It took the arrival of Claire, The gym leaders of Sapphron and Fight, as well as the Commissioner of the Sapphron department. It took all night to convince her and the Fight city department head that he wasn't the same as Water Spider.

Hearing the whistling of the kettle Derek pulled a tin cup from under the stool before taking hold of the kettle pouring himself a steaming cup. A he thought he remembered how Ryoma had vouched for him as he had watched the transformations from the field. It had taken hours after that for them to come up with a reason not to have him handed over to league officials for dissection. In the end they had made the decision to make Derek part of the task force to hunt down Shocker. It also helped that he was going to do that anyway and the bonus well.

Turning his head he looked at his bonus the body in the bed or bodies as it went as Claire and Bridgette lay together. As a stipulation to keeping out of the hands of league at least till the Shocker problem had been dealt with he had to be monitored. Claire of or course had volunteered to be the one to keep the eyes on him. He of course made no argument on the matter either because he loved Claire or because his body was still racked with pain. It hadn't helped that being what he was taking that much voltage into his body could have killed him. As he looked at the pair he noted that Bridgette was curled into Claire's bosom like a child.

Placing the kettle down on the floor he walked over to the window and using his finger drew a picture in the frost. "Mystery atop of mystery." As he finished he watched the water droplet roll down the image from his finger. "how are you doing this shocker, how are you creating things like me? With the number of gangers I've seen it's not possible for them to be all humans can it?" Taking his cup he took a drink of he hot water. "Do they have some sort of command structure? Also why did water spider call me Hopper one and not just Hopper? I know that Gangers are based on the hopper template but,"

"Nyah if you keep thinking bad thoughts my head hurt nyah," Woken more my his speaking than his thoughts Bridgette uncurled herself from Claire's belly. Sitting up in the bed she curled her legs under her he tail waving absently behind her. "Master Needn't nyah worry so much."

Smiling more to himself than her he quickly finishes his hot water before sitting down in the seal of the window. "I suppose your right I really shouldn't worry, I have plenty of support after," The sounds of Bridgette's stomach growl didn't let him finish his sentence causing him to laugh lightly. "Well then, I guess I need to support you then," Pulling on the handle of the door of the cabin he looked at the pair. "You don't have to fake sleep for my sake Claire," He watched as Claire rolled over onto her back. "You two don't have to worry about me this morning, I'm just going to take Gilda and Zala hunting with me. If really get hungry you can bust out the rations just watch the cheese."

Claire mocking at being annoyed hit him with a pillow. "Dork" lacing her hands behind her head she leaned against the headboard. "good hunting," She watched him walk out taking with him his empty pack as well as Gilda and Zala's balls. Once the door finally shut she sat up placing her hands on the head board pushing herself up even more. "We should see if we can find some wild Onions and potatoes if we're lucky well find some berries."

With a slightly bemused exspression Bridgette looked at the ceiling her tail finding it's way ontop of Claire's head. "I know someone who can help with that." Reaching onto the shelf she took hold of Alice's ball.

00oo00oo00

It had no chance but, the creature didn't know that. The only thing it really knew that winter was coming quicker than normal so the need to feed had grown. Raising it's head it's brown nose twitched filling with the smell of food. Rising off the ground it proceeded toward the smell only to late did it realize the trap it had sprung. It's view twisted as it felt the rope snap tight on it's hind legs blood rushed to it's tiny brain telling it the danger it was in.

Slipping down the tree like a snake from it's nest Gilda admired her handy work. Placing a bowel on the ground she took the rabbit's forelegs she moved out of the way taking the tip of her spear removed from it's haft for just this purpose. Slicing the rabbit's throat she allowed the blood to flow freely quickly filling the bowl she allowed it to overflow. "Zala, Master I seem to have made the first catch of the day."

Zala tossed haft of Gilda's spear down to her. "don't be so full of yourself sister," Leaping down from shadow of the branches she picked up the bowl of blood. "As it was your kill sister you should be the first to drink."

"To the goddess Hel," Taking the bowl Gilda touched the brim to her lip drinking of the dark red fluid. Allowing a small amount of the blood to roll down her chin she lifted the bowl. "master, as my master you have a right to drink."

Twisting a leaf in his fingers from his perch at the highest branch that could support his wait he looked out onto what he could see of the forest. "Though I may have a right, I do not believe as you do in blood ritual." Looking down he dropped the leaf. "Believe in what you will and I shall believe as I do."

Zala took the bowl offered her also sharing in the blood of the kill. "It's a pity we did not encounter a Doe." Joining Gilda painted her hand in blood staining the fur of the rabbit with it's own blood. "Rather do enjoy Doe and Donna meat usually so tender."

Gilda taking her spear blade cut the rabbit down and began to skin it. "Not me to gamey for my taste, though I used to help care for the Milktits and pasteurize there milk sometimes I wouldn't. A good sized Naga on the other hand would last us days after we dried the meat."

Zala licked her lips. "I do miss those nights sister," She grabbed Gilda by the hips pulling them together. "Suckling those lactating nipples tying you to the bed with your clothes. Remember that Beach bunny we found in the river. You smothered her between your legs while I worked hers we gave the Goddess Venus a true tribute that morning."

Still in his perch Derek rolled his eyes. "I had almost forgotten that you two would rather perform Sexual Cannibalism. Though I have to ask what would you have done had you encountered Claire all by herself before you bonded to me."

Gilda slipped her bloody fingers across Zala's cheek to which her sister suckled onto before looking up at there master. "If we had encountered her it's likely we would have gathered a hunting party. We could have easily seen her experience it would have been far to dangerous for just the two of us to try and take her. If she was with pups we would have stayed far away, a Denmother with children is far more dangerous than a lone one."

Leaning up against the trunk of the tree Derek plucked another leaf twirling it around like the first. "I've been meaning to ask, who are your goddesses? What do you think of the legendaries?"

Whispering Gilda nibbled on Zala's ear. "I must skin the rabbit." Hearing a moan of satisfaction she pulled away from her sister. "We have five goddesses, and as to the legendaries we don't see them as Goddesses but, powerful sisters to feared and respected though we do admit some of them aren't all there."

Zala nodded in agreement leaning against the tree. "As the first of goddesses is the warrior Kali, then the Huntress Hel, the lover Venus, the sorceress trickster Hild," looking up Zala when she heard scratching and saw Derek's arm had changed and it was digging into the bark of the tree. "And finally the mother of the four also the weaver Arachne."

Hearing the slight shift in tone Gilda followed the eyes of Zala spotting the change in Derek's demeanor. "Master, is there something wrong."

Putting on a smile letting his arm change back to normal. "Nothing, ust the name Hild bothers it has nothing to do with you. Sides I don't think one rabbit is going to feed one, two, three, six mouths. I'm wondering though do all your goddesses require a blood sacrifice?"

Taking the skin of the rabbit Gilda nodded at Zala who disappeared into the woods to hunt. "No just two of them Kali and Hel. Kali get's the heart of our enemies while Hel drinks the blood of our that which we hunt." Putting the pelt in her belt she bagged the rabbit. "We normally invoke Venus during the time of breeding or the binding of sisters. Though Venus can also go hand in hand with Hel mostly because we consider the two lovers."

"Which explains what you did to the beach bunny,"

"We also invoke the two of them when one of our Milktits evolves into a minotaura. Hild is who we invoke for magic and rituals she only requires that make and offering of sweet savor. As for the beach bunny we brought her to point of exhaustion before I snapped her neck." She climbed up into the tree with him. "As for Arachne she blesses us during child birth and when ever we take up a project such as tanning our leather. Spider breeds also hold a special place in her heart so when ever we encountered one we'd take them in. There was rumor a sort time ago that the Matron took in a Dryder as lover for a time."

Placing an arm across her waist Derek held her. "So what would happen if the spider wanted to leave."

Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled lightly. "We'd let her go, though not before trying to tempt her into staying, we'd use tamings, food, what ever we had at hand."

00oo00oo00

wandering through a field of wild wheat searching for herbs and tubers was not her idea of fun. Diana realized another thing as she walked she really should have trained for a marathon. She didn't even know if the Cheshire or The Flowergirl knew what a tuber was. She knew that they could find them considering the Flowergirl was a plant type.

Bridgette stopped following Alice well mostly her ass before popping her head above the grass looking back at Diana. "This is good exercise nyah make legs better. What tuber?"

Diana laughed as she climbed the hill rapidly trying catch up to the three of them. "food that's grown under dirt." Finally catching up to the trio she found Alice digging in the dirt finding a potato. "Do know the concept of clothes?"

"Nyah, Me not like clothes." Sitting hunched down on the ground her tail rubbed the top of her own head. "To binding nyah to pounce."

"you'd be surprised how much a bra keeps the girls from bouncing to much." Claire commented as she looked around watching for any signs of trouble. "Try being seven foot tall with E cups sure I got the muscle mass. I tried going without some support for a week it was a roof chase that finally convinced me to start wearing again."

Putting her basket down Alice adjusted her sundress showing that the dress had support built into it. "Moe," Looking at her basket she had already collected a few herbs and potatoes even managed to find a couple wild carrots.

"Only time the girls should be bouncing is during the hot and heavy. " Diana commented as she kneeled down plucking a root she knew instinctively had healing properties. "Which brings me to another question Claire, you've known him longest who was his first I expect it was you right?"

Claire reached down and plucked a piece of wild grass spinning it between her fingers. "It wasn't me really, up until a couple years ago I saw him like a surrogate son didn't start sleeping with him till I got him back. Three years ago Derek was kidnapped from where he was living half the year," She sighed. "I can't tell you where that is his right not mine, Well at the time he was alpha bonded to a girl there in that place, she died trying to protect him."

"Nyah that explains what he meant," Bridgette sat down with Alice who was half listening and half searching. "He said nyah that he wouldn't be the cause of another pointless death."

Snapping the weed in half Claire lifted her nose and sniffed the air around them. "He feels that's he's to blame for his families death. On top of that his lover's death also haunts him add to that what he did under the preprogrammed state. At this point I think he believes his hands are drenched blood so thick that he'll never be clean."

"Guess he sees himself as weapon," Diana sat down listening to the birds chirping. "No different than us real, at least" She looked sideways at Claire who was joining the other three in sitting on the ground. "he gets to make the choice on who he's aimed at for himself."

Bridgette scooted closer to Diana her tail resting on her shoulder. "Nyah then it's our job to remind him that he isn't just a weapon."

00oo00oo00

The dining table was lavishly set with candles burning providing mood lighting. The room was elegantly furnished in carved oak paneling polished with a shine. Hanging over head from a domed ceiling a crystal chandelier glittered reflecting the light from the evolution stones inlayed in the wood. The eight chairs surrounding the oval table three on each side with one on each end. The smells of the food wafted into the air filling the room even before the guests arrived.

He was the first to arrive in his military uniform a riding crop under his right arm a cold smile on his black lips. Taking his crop in his left hand he ran the free hand over the tallest chair at the head of the table. His name was Doemon Kahn he was an executive indeed the top executive with only one above him.

Behind the executive the mahogany doors to the dining room crept open and the remaining executives filed in. Leading the group of three was man in long brown leather jacket, blue jeans and a collared shirt. His skin was pale white with his hair tied back into dreadlocks. His name was Tiberius Stopher and was known as the executioner who was tasked with eliminating threats to the organization.

Strolling into room just to his left was Kumagawa the devil of the group his purpose only known to Doemon. He dressed simply enough a pair of khaki jeans, a lack of a shirt only the tattoos of chains circled his chest and back. His skin where it wasn't tattooed it was tanned as it had been on the day he encountered Derek. Tattooed on his back starting from his shoulder blades down to the center was a pair of bloody angel wings. Draped across his right shoulder was a dark blue school uniform jacket.

Just across from Kumagawa was a women dressed in a white lab coat, a bright yellow blouse, around her neck was a golden chain with ambrosia containing a sealed wasp. Hugging her hips where a pair of black bellbottom jeans held on by a yellow belt with a pair of wooden pumps. Her black hair was curled into a beehive with streaks of yellow running throughout. Her name was Dr. Mira Kage the only member of the executives to hold a Ph.D. Her purpose in the group was an understanding of genetic structures.

It wasn't long before the group members each gathered around the table taking a seat with Doemon at the head of the table. To his right sat Kumagawa who was easily filled his plate, on the left of Doemon sat Mira who unlike Kumagawa was in no rush to fill her plate. Tiberius sat separate from the trio only a chair between him and Mira.

"Before we start our meal," Doemon picked up a goblet of white wine swirling it. "I like a review of our recent failed operations."

Both Mira and Tiberius tensed at the mention of failed operations only Kumagawa remained calm already sipping his wine. "If I Remember correctly Bat, Spider, and Rat all fell under your supervision Doctor. Water Spider, Starfish and Salamander fell under your command Tiberius."

"Our primary problem it seems to be the Hoppers One and Two. We had recently retrieved Hopper two who was living civilian life in Dogpatch. We transported him to facility just north of Cerulesbian when he woke up during the education program. Escaped rather violently before retrieving his two girls finally encountering Rat inside a swap."

Sitting his goblet down Kumagawa nodded. "Correct, Rat had equipment matter replication circuit if I remember correctly."

Dr. Mira hissed at him from across the table. "That's correct it was in prototype stages, He was able overwhelm it by causing him to crash into one of the clones. Before you start about Bat he was tasked with creating a aerial combat unit. It was sheer luck that Hopper one encountered him Spider was supposed to supervise. He was also tasked with retrieving Hopper one using the gangeriods. He got arrogant activating the berserker function built in."

Tiberius bent his fork between his fingers. "Shortly after Hopper two escaped, I sent Starfish after him. I had thought that Starfishes flight abilities might be able to out maneuver him. I never expected him to use those same flight abilities to undo Starfish." He pointed his finger at Doemon. "You told me to force those Dark Elves so I sent in Salamander. As for water Spider that was an unhappy accident for both to be in the same city!"

Doemon looked down at his wine circling it. "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that they where unaware of each other." Looking up he noticed the doctor trying to not look any of them in eye. "Doctor are you trying tell me something or do you need to use the facilities?"

"Hopper two, knows the identity of Hopper one though I am fairly certain he did make his presence known to Hopper one."

Doemon looked down at his food inhaling the scent of the food. "Are you, trying to tell me something or."

She grunted. "During his escape he managed to download a number of files from our systems. Including the identities of many of our subjects."

"I see," Doemon began to carve into his kattle stake taking his time with the cooked rare meat. "I also must that you've lost control of the twins. Your Pokegirl biogenic research lab has death trap run by those two. Though if we're lucky the twins and Hopper one will destroy each other."

She laughed. "You needn't worry the twins will be eliminated by Mole when he levels the lab. I'm already done with that line of research. After that if Hopper one arrives well he'll be buried alive in the rubble."

Tiberius sneered at that. "Greymore is mine, if Jackal fails in his mission I'll deal with him myself. I'll tare his head off with my bare hands." Calming himself down Tiberius took a bite of his food and swallowing "Snake will be cleaning up Salamanders mess," Whispering just loud enough to be heard. "Like we need any of her g-splice experiments."

Dr. Mira Kage hissed her eyes transforming into red compound eyes black antennae sprot from her forehead. "I am simply creating weapons for us to use against those who won't bow down to us. If you don't like it please come to one of labs and test yourself."

Tiberius snarled his eyes shifting like a big cat's would. "I would gladly come down to one your labs if it was you I got to tare apart and not one mongrels."

Doemon chuckled placing his half empty goblet down onto the table. "As it amuses to see you two fighting." He looked side long at the pair his black lips curling in puckering. "I would like to remind you we are trying to have a civil meal."

Scolded by Doemon the pair ceased there bickering allow the meal to eaten in a mild silence. Before long the maid Yvette's entered the dining room clearing the table for them. After that was down Tiberius and Dr. Mira stood followed shortly be Kumagawa. As the proceeded to leave Doemon raised his hand. "Wait a moment," The trio came to stop looking back at him, "Doctor, Tiberius you two may leave. Kumagawa I wish to speak with you a moment."

"As you wish," The other two allowed leave did so Kumagawa walked to his side. "what is it that you wish to speak with me about."

Hearing the doors to the room shut tight he smirked. "I'm aware of your involvement with spider and your history with Hopper one. While Tiberius has a personal vendetta against him, you have a twisted love for him. The Great Leader seems to understand but, I do not." Looking at his crop he pushed it against Kumagawa's chin. "If you continue to get in the way of our operations not even your mother will stop me."

Kumagawa chuckled. "I am fully aware of the consequences to my actions. You have my word that I won't interfere with important operations I will simply observe."

"Excellent," Removing his riding crop he stood up. "I have to make sure Tiberius and Mira understand me just as well." Pulling open the doors he and Kumagawa walked out the dining room the lights of the candles flickering out.

00oo00oo00

A jog was what she wanted, just to keep in shape really not that she needed it. She wasn't afraid of getting balled as the anti capture chip embedded in her neck. She hated the thing but, considering how far she was from precinct which while it wasn't that far a lone pokegirl in the wild. She knew she was a target the moment she had left the group but, she wasn't afraid.

It wasn't long that she had hit the two mile mark her powerful legs easily going the distance. She had noticed them about a quarter mile back, at first they hadn't following her which was the first thing that tipped her off. A lone very rare pokegirl ignored by passing tamers that wasn't normal at the very least one of them should be following her.

She was glad she had left while they where finishing brunch considering they had missed out breakfast with hunting and foraging. It surprised her that that the two dark Elves knew how to cure and preserve meat. Which brought her to the group that was following her. They weren't being very discrete about it either meant that they weren't very good at it or they needed something. Considering they'd managed to keep up with her for the past mile and a half she knew that they weren't normal.

Leaping off the edge of the cliff she landed in a long abandoned salt quarry her legs easily absorbing the hundred foot drop. Looking around she found it an old trench bucket rusted and pitted by three hundred years of disuse. Climbing onto the half pulled apart treads she took a seat watching as the eight of them landed easily as she did. "Took you bastards long enough,"

The leader of the eight pulled down the hood of his yellow rain jacket. His face was pop marked with scars his eyes gold an unnatural madness filling them. His lips pursed the tip of his tongue moisturizing them as it rolled out. His voice a deep growl as he spoke. "You belong to him, Hopper one tell me where I can find him whore."

Claire snorted looking at the group. "First off you have no room to talk, your just a weapon like I am." Sliding off the broken tread she cracked her knuckles. "secondly you arrogant fools think just because you've been altered means your superior to both humans and pokegirls. You tend to forget how dangerous we pokegirls really are." Looking at her hands she began to raise her internal core temperature.

Behind the growling man two of the men launched foreword shedding there disguises revealing them to be gangers. Claire not bothered by the change shifted her stance using the burning hands technique she shredded the two gangers into flaming hunks of slag.

Snorting flame from her nostrils she waved her hand palm up at them. The remaining gangers responded two of them leaping into the air while the other three charged. Taking in deep breathe she slammed her hand into the ground a crack spreading from her fingers red heat following until a cylinder of flame consumed one of the gangers turning it into molten slag. The first ganger that had been in the air came down a flaming nightstick ripping into it's neck setting it alight. Tearing the burning nightstick from the ganger's throat she kicked out with her right leg also alight tripping the other flying ganger. Recovered from initial shock of the flame tower that had roasted the middle ganger the other two charging gangers watched as the two flying ganger fell smoldering.

Standing up Claire twisted the nightstick around. "What are you two waiting for or can you actually feel something."

Before the two gangers could do something they where split in half as Jackal had grown tired of waiting. Fully transformed he stepped between the two fallen gangers. "You think just because you can destroy a few peons that makes you equal to me." Raising his claws the spark in the light. The metallic plates on his chest split open revealing several tubes. "Now die!"

Claire jumped back as the first two missiles impacted where she once stood. Moving quickly she grabbed hold the roof of the trench bucket pulling herself up and over just as the second set of missiles shredded the old machinery. Stepping up she watched as the black smoke rose and flaming shrapnel came down. "You made one, mistake with those missiles."

Even though he could barely see her through the crackling flames he did hear her. "Like I could make mistake," He chuckled as a cannon slid out of from another metallic sheath on his back. "I hate to repeat myself but, die!"

Dodging to one side before passing into the fire and quickly out of it Claire grabbed the barrel of the weapon. "I'm a fire type dumbass." Sheathing her fist in flame and slammed it into Jackal's gut again and again. Releasing him she watched him stumble back in pain holding his stomach. "I won't," She grabbed him by the head. "Let you hurt my master," Inhaling she released a wave of fire from her mouth not stopping till she felt red hot metal. "Stay down," She released the metallic skull watching the body fall. Stepping over the remains she walked away not bothering to turn around as the body exploded.

00oo00oo00

Derek stood just at the edge of the camp ground waiting it was late evening and he was running late. He had wanted to leave a few hours earlier not that he blamed Claire he'd been spending time with Zala and Gilda in the woods hunting. After everyone had eaten he had helped the two of them preserve the extra meat that had left. While he had been doing that Claire had decided to take a jog and told him not worry.

Derek though being who he was worried a five mile run shouldn't have taken long as it did. It was her thick orange and yellow tail that he spotted first. Walking up to her he looked her up and down and smiled. "You've been climbing can I see your hands?"

Claire who had been hiding her hand behind her back. "So how did you know."

"Claire we delta bond, I can't read your thoughts," reaching up he touched her cheek. "I can feel your feelings though. You want to hide something from me and somewhere deep down you know you can't." He chuckled weakly. "Besides your uniform is covered in white dirt. You toes and feet are covered in it as well." Taking his finger he took a taste. "Salt, you've been rolling around in a salt pit your puppy."

She laughed when he did. "I'll have you know when I was just a young Growlie I played in mud all the time." Sighing in defeat she brought out her hands.

Taking her gently by the wrist he turned them palm up looking at the damage. "Claire your fire resistant not fireproof. This looks like you stuck your hand in furnace and kept them there. Don't feel guilty just tell me what happened please."

"They'll heal just need to get some burn heal."

Derek shook his head. "that's not telling me how it happened, your avoiding it." Sliding his pack off his shoulders he unzipped it. "I can guess though if you're not willing. You where chased by a feral that you couldn't handle straight up." He chuckled. "Didn't think so, you where followed and had to defend yourself," The feelings he got from her lead him on the right track. "it wasn't yourself you where defending, Claire why."

"I had to remind them, that if they came after you they would have to go through me." Claire watched as he applied the burn heal. Even as the cool spray touched the raw burned flesh she could feel the stinging as the proteins in the spray peeled away the burnt flesh the hairs falling away.

"We'll have to get you to a center to get this fully healed. I know how much you dislike getting balled but, I can move quicker just by myself."

Cliared raised an eyebrow. "My hands are burned not my legs."

He chuckled kissing her. "And you just back from ten mile jog and while you could match my speed and actually go faster. Who tuckered out first though I haven't been on the run today. I need the exercise."

"if my hands weren't healing." she growled playfully. "Don't get yourself caught running to fast you'll get confused for a cheetit."

Raising Claire's ball he shook his head. "I promise I won't get spotted." Balling her he checked around him. "no one to the left, no one to the right." With no one to see him he put on a burst of speed which would cut down on travel time.

00oo00oo00

Two and half days that's what it would have normally taken to get to the point the was currently at. He managed to cut that time down into hours a rather easy feat considering his altered body. If he thought about it he still had at least another days journey on foot. Coming to a clearing he began to slow to an easy jog and then he saw it just parked off a main highway.

It was big, really it had to biggest rig Derek had ever seen. To the point where he had been running it caused him to slow down to a brisk walk just to take a look at. First thing he noticed where the strange shaped tires circular like normal but they also had spheres built in the eighteen wheels easily two thirds Derek's height. The next thing he noticed was that the trailers and cab where armored which could easily absorb a lot of damage. As he walked by he noticed that the three sections needed ladders to the climb into them.

Looking up he could see someone staring down at him. As he squinted his eyes Derek could make out that the man had a small ginger goatee with hair of the same color, he could also make out that man was where some sort of monocle over his right eye. He also noted that the man was wearing a black lab coat over white shirt. "Ah what the hell," Raising his hand Derek waved up at the man. "Yo mind if I come up?"

The man at the top of transport stared down at him for moment before cupping his hands over his mouth. "What!"

Rolling his eyes Derek cupped his own hands over his mouth. "Mind if I come up!"

The man reached up adjusted his monocle the lens inside mechanical apparatus rotating. "Sure! Just the take the ladder." Stepping back out of the Derek's eye line he tapped an almost invisible button of the monocle. Once he did he saw cutaway of Derek's body while largely incomplete it still showed a lot of information. "you would be an interesting case study."

Having heard the okay Derek walked up to the ladder taking to the climb easily enough before long he found a hand offered to help him up. Taking the hand he pulled himself up ontop of the middle trailer and not several hatches of the various sizes. "Impressive rig you've got here,"

The man grinned raising his arms. "Welcome to my home the MRL also known as the Mobil Research Laboratory. You can call me Jack Splicer!" As he announced his name small holes appeared in the MRL and fireworks went off. "G-Splice specialist par excellence."

"merle?"

Jack's head drooped as he heard him. "Not Merle, M,R,L," He sighed sticking his hands in his lab coat pockets. "Aren't you interested in what kind of research I do," As he spoke a cup holder on a pole rose up beside him. Reaching out he grabbed the cup of black coffee taking a sip. "Thank you Jem."

"actually no," Derek shrugged. "Though I am curious to that monocle your wearing. As to your employ, considering you introduced yourself as Jack Splicer I can only assume you're a splicer, someone who studies the ins and outs of G-Splices as such you probably have one or more under your care. I can also assume that Splicer isn't your real last name."

"Actually the monocle as you call it is a sensor device allowing me to do biological scans while in the field. While not as detailed as I'd like it's enough for basic information." Taking a drink of his coffee he looked at it. "Good coffee, brain fuel. Yeah Jack Splicer isn't my real name."

Materializing just adjacent the pair a near translucent woman appeared speared to have sort of pad in her hands and was running her fingers across it. "His name is Jack Albert Spencer, his a pure breed human." Tapping away at the virtual pad she just barely looked up. "Calibration almost complete we should be able to locate the source."

"Good work Jem,"

"Spencer where have I heard that name before," Musing over it for a minute. "Huh, Spencer as in Spencer heavy industries one the main manufactures of," Tapping his foot on the trailer it came to him. "Anti-Gravity trucks and other heavy equipment. I heard rumors they where a pure breed family not a tamer or pet owner in the lot. With the main offices located in the Slot League"

Jack grinned again downing his coffee. "Parents weren't very happy when I said I'd be traveling abroad. Threatened to disown me when I said I was going to become a pokegirl researcher." Reaching up he rubbed his goatee. "though You haven't told me your name yet."

Putting his hands in his pocket Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Derek Greymore not famous, just me. Though since this a Research center on wheel does that mean you have a healing machine?"

Adjusting his monocle the grin never faded. "Of Course, Jem could you boot it up for me." The translucent woman gave a nod before fading from view. "One of them is suffering from Burns correct. Also one them is either a feral or a nudist considering the lack of clothes."

"Yeah," Staying a few steps back Derek followed him inside the rig. As they walked threw the rig they passed into a few rooms. The first room they walked into Derek noted it was a bedroom which in of itself wasn't strange. He noticed that on a shelf where several plaster heads holding wigs of various colors and styles, also on the heads where fake noses. The second room they passed into found them in the medical center of the second trailer. "Lot of high tech equipment in here."

"Hehe I was a student of the infamous Washu got most of my equipment ideas from her." Jack walked over to round cylinder device with a plastic cover six red lights aligned with an semicircular slots. "Alright this is it." Flipping up the plastic cover he took out a small cleaning rag polishing the holders. "Jem set it on the standard healing cycle."

Leaning back Derek watched as someone in a blonde pony tail polished a all terrain vehicle. Just at a glance Derek had thought that the person was young man considering the way he no she carried herself. "Drag king?"

Leaning over Jack noticed what he was looking at and laughed. "You could say that, hey Aile get over here."

Aile adjusted her glasses walking out of the section of the trailer she had been working in. "look Jack I've still got a lot of work to do." She laid the towel the she had been working with over her shoulder. If someone didn't look to closely they couldn't tell that she wasn't a he considering how she was dressed. "If this is something stupid." She noticed Derek looking at her. "You should watch your heart just saying."

Rubbing the back his head Jack unhooked his monocle. "She's like that sometimes, Aile this is Derek Greymore he just visiting thought I might introduce you to him."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Introduction made I've got work to do," She punched Derek in the chest. "I'm serious though you should watch your heart it just might get you killed." Raising her hand she waved at them both. "Get his girls healed."

Derek blinked. "What was that about,"

Jack nervously scratched the side of his head. "Well she gets that way when I interrupt her. Anyways could I see your girls." Using one hand he took the monocle off while with the other he offered an open palm.

Reaching onto his belt he took off the balls containing his girls. "So how long will this take?"

"not to long depending on how injured." Taking the balls he placed them one by one into the slots on the machine. "here we go," Popping the lid shut each of the red lights shifted color into blue. "Once the light turns green they'll be healed."

Leaning back against the wall of the trailer Derek watched the machine. "Not that I don't trust you but, what level of healing cycle is that?"

Jack whistled putting his hands behind his head looking up at the welds in the seams. "Well I admit you have no reason to trust me. Some guy you met with a mobile research lab a scanning device over his eye." Jack kicked his heel against his toe. "Look I should report you to the league you're a walking talking forbiddentech Cyborg."

"Then I'm guessing," Looking up at Jack he smirked. "you realize that by the time you make that call I could break your neck. Then again if your running anything higher than a level two I won't just snap your neck you suffer."

Aile snorted as she picked up a wrecker bar using it to reach in where her arms couldn't go. "One of you better stop posturing or I'm going to bounce a wreck ball off both your heads." Putting the ratchet she began to turn the bolt. "Trust me I'll make it unpleasant."

Derek laughed rubbing his nose. "I've had wreck balls bounced off my head it's unpleasant. So anyway you said something about searching for something."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking for the epicenter for the localized earthquakes. Lavendierre and the surrounding six mile radius had been experiencing stronger than normal geological shifts. Now before you say anything it's not ground or rock types when ever they release seismic attacks like earthquake it usually localized to within a few yards of the girl never extending more than mile. No these seismic shifts vary to much in depth and distance apart as well as radius."

"hm, What do you think might be the cause then?"

"Rumors, not that I'm saying that rumors are the cause but, there where rumors of an underground research complex built by the original mad man himself. It was said that he did his original G-splice production in the lab at the very least some of them. It was said that it was abandoned halfway into the war shortly before the old Chinese empire released there plague. Recently it was said that a team rocket research team was locked inside. I think, this my personal opinion on this, that they're covering there tracks. I'm hoping that by triangulating the epicenter of these shockwaves I can find the entrance."

"I've heard those rumors of research lab myself but, I always thought that they where rumors myself. They said that Lavendierre tower was built to honor those who had died inside of those labs. Though if it is real I would say that the entrance would be located in the catacombs under the tower that's where I'd hide it anyway."

"You sound like you make this trip a lot."

Slanting his head Derek confirmed it. "Yep, it's something of a yearly trip for me usually I hit Lavendierre just in time for the All hollows eve celebrations visit the family grave, then about late November early December I drop into Prussian for Christmas. rinse and repeat every year."

Making a Tee with his hands Jack called a time out. "Wait a minute back that train up you make this trip every year? Also your parents are buried in the tower? On top of that you make a yearly trip to Prussian why in world would you want to spend Christmas there? Got a family home there or something?"

"Almost every year since I was nine, My mother died three months before my 8th birthday and then six months and twelve days latter my father died of a heart attack but, I know better it was a broken heart. I'm currently 18, I know a little to start a tamers journey most start at either 14 if there feeling lucky, or at 16 in general practice, So you do the math and figure out how long I've been making this trip. As for the Christmas in Prussian I sort of got a friend he lives there most of the year."

"Tell you what let me show you something," Once the lights had turned green Jack flipped the lid open. "Aile is the Cyclone working?"

Aile shook her head. "It's not running but, I could start her up."

Taking back his girls Derek touched each of the balls finally coming to Bridgette's and as soon as he did she was released. "Should've known that you would release yourself."

"nyah, it was getting cramped in there." She stretched out showing off her body she knew full well that both her master and the other young man where staring. "Can we play nyah dress up master?" She didn't see it coming as the paper fan swatted her on the head. Pouting she turned around looking at Aile who was patting the paper fan in her palm. "Why you swat me,"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I do believe I can answer that," walking behind her he scratched between her ears feeling her tail tickle his chin. "You where showing off. We can play dress up latter when we're not so busy."

Flicking the fan over under her wrist Aile glared at the Cheshire. "Keep your Cheshire on a short leash I won't have her messing up all my hard work." Taking calming breathe she tucked her paper weapon away. "You wanted to see the Cyclone following me."

The trio followed her into the rear most trailer finding themselves inside portable garage and there sitting at the rear most against a wall was a bike. Climbing onto the bike she began to walk the bike off the rack brining onto the ramp. "This is the Cyclone a premiere piece of hardware. Designed for use off road use and on road speed. Hydrogen fueled giving it superb mileage, one canteen for 56 miles. Gyroscopic balanced for near vertical climbs. Twin head lamps designed to cut threw fog and rain repulsing ions. Capable of achieving speeds ranging from 60 to 200 MPH never had to open her up though."

"You almost sound in love with it," Derek ran his hand over the head of the bike.

Nearly at the same moment both Bridgette and Jack answered in stereo. "She is,"

Aile rolled her eyes looking first at Jack. "Bite me, not my fault you put me up to building these things," She then glared at Bridgette knitting her eyebrows. "And you just need to stay out of my head." Mumbling under her breathe. "I hate telepaths."

"I've had some experience handling bikes," Looking up her. "Mind if I take her out for a spin?"

"Fine," Sliding off the bike she rubbed the kattle leather seat. "Don't get a scratch on her." Walking over to a large red button she hit it causing the trailer to shudder as the ramp lowered and the door to open. With the ramp lowering she grabbed a helmet and tossed it at Derek. "You're going to need that."

Mounting the bike he caught the helmet. "I've got a hard head, Bridgette here." Handing the helmet over he undid the kickstand holding the bike balanced. "Keyless start." Starting up the bike he listened to the motor purr between his legs.

Taking the helmet she slid it on. "Nyah I don't like it nyah it uncomfortable on ears nyah make go flat." Climbing behind him she attentively placed her around her master. "Like this master?"

"Tighter," He could feel as she pressed her body firmly against him. Easing down the ramp finally clear of the trailer he opened up on throttle causing Bridgette to squeal in surprise.

Back inside the trailer Aile sighed. "Finally found her an owner damn,"

Jack blinked looking at her. "Usually you hold onto these things like a mother to a child,"

She snorted. "Even a child has to leave the nest at some point." She punched him in the shoulder. "He would be proud I finally found someone for her. Besides you know full well the full scope of the genetics that make up my body."

"Didn't you have a radio receiver and transmitter built into the bike?"

"Shut up."

00oo00oo00

Lavendierre was a small hamlet by league standards which meant little as it was a mecca liken unto the old American St Louis. Like the old city it resembled it was of two worlds with modern technology sitting side by side with spiritual matters. One just had to look at the skyline to see this as Lavendierre tower was mirrored in height by the massive radio tower the old and the new. One only had to roll down the central strip to see the cathedral sitting across from a small office building. A pizza palace cradled between a spice shop and a antique store respectively.

It was down one of these drifting roads that Derek came to stop and knew at once what he had been told was true. "Even with all the devastation these people continue to prepare for All Hollows eve." Idling the engine he walked the bike to the ruined store front that was still selling Pumpkins. "I expect a witches mass will be held just outside of town."

"Nyah witches mass?"

"Name's sort of misnomer," Finally released from Bridgette's death grip he climbed off the bike. "Various Magic type pokegirls such as Witches, Enchantresses, Sorceresses, even some Bonemaiden's gather in the local gravesites or in the catacombs under Lavendierre usually with there tamers and try to commune with the spirit world. Nine chances out of ten most of those tamers even up with a new ghost type or two. Heard story that a Imp showed up once."

The Cheshire skittishly climbed off the bike scooting closer him shivering. "Cold nyah, it creepy too."

"Which is why you should wear some clothes," Taking off his jacket he slid it on her shoulders zipping her arms up in it. "And it's not creepy, most end up devolving in mass orgies." He watched as her ears perked up. "No I not going to one there are other events too. If we're lucky we might get invited to the Hollows eve ball held by Sir Intregra in the tower. From what I hear she treats it like a masked ball you never really know who you end up with."

"Nyah you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Occasionally yes, guests have been known to slip off for a bit of debauchery." He watched as a so called wicked witch named so for there green skin came out of the spice shop holding a pair of viles. "There's also the trick'r treating as children and even some adults go out for some door to door candy. They're also the various parties that roll around from time to time. The local Celestials tend to hold twenty four or vigil against evil being rather prudish against it all. Though rumors abound that one or two might slip out to have some fun."

Only yards away standing in front of a ruined clinic having caved in due to quakes was a man standing in front of a steel cross. Mounted on that cross was a skeleton pained in bright vibrant colors it's ribs being splayed out like wings. The man was dressed in a stove pipe hat, with a black sports coat , black slacks with no shoes. The man's entire body was painted like that of a skeleton even his already black skin was painted a deeper black. "Brothers, sisters come unto me. In these trying times we must band together honoring our dead."

Derek watched as the man continued his speech. "Hm," He watched as spectral images curled out from under voodoo masks

"Nyah creepy." Bridgette's tail tickled the back of Derek's neck her arms trapped within the warmth the jacket.

"Hardly," Snorting Derek walked toward the crowd many of them scattering as the voodoo man finished his speech many buying charms to protect them from death. He knew Bridgette followed behind him in her make shift straight jacket.

The voodoo man looked directly at Derek his reds eyes glaring at holes nearly direct into his soul. Gliding off his stand he approached Derek placing his hands on his ears. "Forged sorrow, scored by desert sand."

Derek rolled his eyes reaching up hooking the Voodoo man's nose. "Leblanc sharing to much in public," Releasing his grip as he pulled down on Leblanc's nose. "Now where have you been old skull and bones."

"Far and wide from desert dune to mountain peak." Clicking his lips he lifted his head looking back at Derek. "from the vastness of the sea to the darkness of deep caves."

"Stop talking in riddles before I splash cold water on your face and ruin that pretty makeup. Last I saw you where running for you life. Not that I would blame you I would have been running with you had I not been thrown across the room. You don't want to know what happened to me after that."

"I'm not talking riddles," Leblanc stepped back shrugging his jacket. "I am telling you of my long journey. Many have known me few understand me."

"Uh, your giving me a headache." Rubbing his temples. "Like always. Go, go away find some hole commune with the spirit realm. Yours speaking voice make head hurt."

Leblanc chuckled sliding his fingers into his pockets. "It is been far to long, though I see it will be longer." Taking the stove top hat he bowed down. "I bid thee adieu and many greetings." Stepping back he disappeared into darkness.

A cold chil ran down Bridgette's spine. "Creepy nyah I couldn't read him."

Taking his fingers off his temples he looked her. "Not surprising," Tuurning back around he looked both waves down street before crossing with her bounding behind him. "Leblanc has the Dark Affinity blood gift." Checking the bike he found a way to lock it incase somebody got sticky fingers. "Though I admit he seemed more evasive than usual.

Bridgette looked at his back as he looked up and down the street. "Master you said you where nyah thrown across a room? Was that when you lost your first girl?"

He laughed sticking his fingers in he pockets. "Claire told you didn't she," Out of the corner of his he noted she was nodding. "Well yes, it was. In course of the nightmare my spine was shattered into tiny pieces of shrapnel by the impact. Truth be I shouldn't be walking let alone alive but my drive to live made me perfect. When they took me they completely replaced my spinal cord in fact most of my bones aren't original."

Unzipping the jacket from the inside Bridgette put her arms around him laying her head on his shoulder while her tail circled his neck. "Nyah master we don't have to talk about it."

"Your sweet Bridge, sweeter than I deserve." Reaching up he rubbed between her ears. "Tell you what, after I talk with the parents, I'll tell you the whole depressing story, tell it to you and all the girls." Looking up he stared at the Lavendierre tower home to ashes of his parents. "I feel like walking anyway."

00oo00oo00

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: D

Harem

Primary

1. Cheshire - Bridgette (Alpha

2. Dark Elf - Gilda

3. Dark Elf - Zala

Noncombat

1. Flower girl - Alice

2. Nurse Joy - Diana

Special status

1. Den mother - Claire


	7. Chapter 7

The pathway up to the Lavendierre tower was both ominous and sad as circling the large stone tower where graves. While there where other graveyards all over the league this one was by far the largest and most crowded. Many of the tombstones where weathered with age or polished to a shine only a scant few sported any decoration wreaths of roses honoring the dead. The cobblestone path itself was lined with alternating torches and gas lamps.

As he walked the well worn path he could see the guardians of the entrance a pair of Gar-gals locked in there stone form even as the orange pink sky dimmed There beak like faces aimed to the sky as if looking for release. Standing to right of the stone sentinels where two woman dressed in a long habit resting on there heads, golden crosses hanging from there necks. Between the four a pair of large oak doors stood gray with age but, still strong. Hanging high on the doors where thick iron rings to high for human arms to reach forged onto those ring where chains curling into the walls of the tower.

Of those two heavy doors Derek could see the left door had been left ajar. As he approached those heavy doors one of the nuns looked at him stepping into his path. She'd be pretty to him if didn't know the truth about the nuns it wasn't some dark secret everybody knew it. Warriors nuns in general tended to be one track when it came to Ghosts and Infernals. That one track mind put him off the religious fervor and dedication to children he actually found to be attractive.

She smiled at him a kind warm smile one that seemed to be very knowing. "welcome back orphan, she don't carry yourself like your burying the dead so you're paying respects. Though I must ask your feline put on some clothes."

"Nyah? Master just ball me this place creepy."

He chuckled pulling out her ball. "Good thing I don't have 'Stien or Bone Maiden." A red beam lanced out from ball striking Bridgette pulling her in jacket and all. Refocusing his attention on the nun he smiled at her. "You called me an orphan, So how much do you see?"

"It isn't what I can see," Closing her eyes the nun took the cross around her neck cradling it softly. "As what I am told and feel, you have made this pilgrimage many times in your life and this will be your last. The spirits of the disquiet dead will be laid to rest by your hands. I feel that while this is your final pilgrimage to this place you must face death thrice more." Opening her eyes she released the cross. "For you have met him twice before, you have yet to become the revenger of blood."

"heh, If didn't know better I would say you're a Megami," Stepping past her Derek felt her hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"While I thank you for the compliment I am just a warrior nun guarding the dead." Sliding her fingers off his shoulder she smiled sadly. "The blessings of the jackal will not protect you."

Hearing her tone he gave his own sad smile. "Mine is the path I choose, She sheltered when she could but, I'm fully grown now." Parting on those words he walked into the massive mausoleum, Lavendierre tower.

00oo00oo00

It was slow descent into the lower levels of the tower even as he held the torch aloft giving him just enough light to see the steps in front of him. He didn't need a guide he had long memorized the descending spiral that would lead him to his parents. As he approached the doors he noticed his weren't the only lights for far ahead him was procession of mourners. Where his path would take him to the right the mourners descended to the left. "The family tombs."

Watching as the last mourner disappeared Derek himself took the other direction finding himself walking past rows and rows of skulls given to those who couldn't afford a private tomb. For him that meant nothing as he came to set of iron doors. Reaching out he pulled and as he did so the stone floor scraped against the iron screws on the bottom of the doors. Sliding in he found himself in large round chamber casks of old wine lining many thick wood doors. On each door metal plaques hung scored with the names of those entombed inside.

As he walked to the lowest of the three rings also the newest he came to a ash door marked with a plaque reading Duncan Greymore Diana Greymore. "Didn't realize it till now mom, one of my girls shares your name. No, I didn't name her after you she was already named Diana. She's a threshold you'd be proud dad I didn't even put a thought to Level 5ing her. I know how you both hated the idea of Level 5ing a girl. She wasn't my first girl no, you know who she was and she's with you. On my pleasant note I'm tamer now if you haven't guessed got my first league sanctioned girl named her after Zachary's Kitten so yes Bridgette is a cat. I wonder what Great Great Grand Pa Zachary Greymore would think about me naming her after the first pokegirl in our family line."

"Probably think your full of yourself then again I never met him, Charon on the other hand now he was a magus." A figure loomed over Derek in it's slender finger a rudder rested. "Then there was his son your grandfather what was his name again wait don't tell me,"

"Mikal," Derek looked around him noticing he was sitting in a small ferry made for transporting people. As he looked over the edge he noticed it wasn't a normal river as people he knew to be dead floated below to the surface. "Okay where am I?" Looking at the figure steering the boat he noticed that the figure was wearing thick black cloak.

"First off I told you not to tell me," Taking her free hand the figure pulled back her hood revealing a young face. Who ever she was he could tell she wasn't human as she head twin black horns short purple hair and small cute fang. "And if I had to guess we're cruising across the river Lethe where the forgotten dead are forced to swim for all eternity," She watched as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What it's your dream. Currently I think you're laying well laying is to kind a word you're collapsed on the floor, sorry about that. If you haven't,"

He interrupted her. "dream time,"

"Now whose the annoyed one, me, your right though it's dream time or rather a magical equivalent I figure since we're within a few miles of each other finally we could talk." When he didn't speak she pouted. "I'll take that silence as you still being annoyed. Okay long story short I belong to you. Fuck out of time Look name's Valeria,"

Derek groaned rubbing the back of his head where it had impacted the ground when he had fallen. "ah crud," Pulling himself up he noticed nothing had really changed though his torch had gone out having rolled out his hand. "Haven't been knocked out by magic since oh, it's been awhile." Taking up the torch he walked toward a large hanging fire pit to relight the torch. As he did the fires ignited the torch in a flash, he nearly jumped out of his skin as a man appeared when the flames flared down.

The man laughed as he walked around the pit offering a hand to Derek. "You're either easy to scare or you really didn't see me there."

Chuckling Derek grabbed the man's hand pulling himself up. "The second trust me I'm not easy scare." Looking around he noticed numerous casks had fallen. "Must have fallen down during the quake."

The man nodded. "That's why I came down here," He walked over to one of the barrels pulling it up into the standing position. "I had to see if anybody was down here." Shaking his head he looked around. "Forgot to introduce myself Oliver, Oliver Dimigo." Oliver was dress in black camouflage jeans, a matching combat vest likely storing his girls balls with black combat boots.

"Derek," He stopped talking looking toward the exit a mild panic rolling onto his face. "Crapples, there was another group heading toward the family tombs they might be hurt worse." Bolting for the exit he slid up and over a barrel.

Oliver watched him running his thumb over the back of his palm. "So that's his name,"

Stopping at the entrance of the tomb he looked down at Oliver who was to his eyes wringing his hands. "Are gonna stand there all day."

"on it," Oliver followed him up the stairs then threw the entrance into the even darker than normal catacombs. Both racing down the trails till they came to a section the collapsed. "looks like trouble."

"Damn, me without a ghost type." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Oliver giving him a questioning look and heard him give a groan of confusion. "A ghost type could phase threw the rock and see what's on the other side. A ground or rock type could also help too."

Oliver stepped up to the fallen rubble placing his hand on it. "Could be meters thick or Centimeters thick." Stepping back he took a ball from his inside his vest a special edition military ball only given to those in the military. Flicking the ball behind his back he released the girl inside who crouched down standing easily in the eight foot range.

As he looked her Derek thought she appeared to be a law fox in her battle form then started to notice little things that told him otherwise. Her blue hair was braided, though that wasn't abnormal was that the braid ended in a green paint brush end. Her right eye was covered in an eye patch. "She's not a Lawfox is she?"

"no, I'm not." Standing her full height she closed her eyes groaning as she shifted into her more passive form. "that's not the easiest thing in the world to do." Walking up Oliver to placed her arms around him running her cheek across his moaning softly.

Oliver shook his head at the unwanted attention. "You wanted ghost type, Ginger here is."

She finished for him stepping back bowing slightly. "I'm a Haunting and this is my body." Latching onto Oliver again she nuzzled him. "I really do prefer the battle form good for snuggling."

"Ginger I need you to phase threw the wall and see what's on the other side."

"Oh poop don't I get to spend some time with you." Seeing the look in his eyes she pouted. "Fine I'll see what I can see." Walking up to the obstruction she touched it with her gloved hand her body becoming ethereal before she pushed her way in.

"For a girl named Ginger she isn't a,"

"ginger? I know she used inhabit the body of a Firemaiden till the Lawfox dropped literally out the sky. She had knife jammed into her eye just barely managed to pull it out when Ginger jumped. As for the fire maiden she was coma patient at least that's what I assume considering that she started drooling the moment Ginger jumped bodies."

"ouch, lights where on nobody home, I've seen it."

"Strange thing is there was small incision at the base of spine Ginger said she didn't know what it was from." Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled another ball. "while we're waiting we should start clearing this."

Derek held up a ball of his own. "Already one step ahead. Claire" Releasing Claire he stepped back.

Claire looked around quickly essesing the situation. "Cave in from the looks of things we're in Lavendierre right?"

Oliver nodded. "I have my Haunting scout ahead to see if anybody is hurt on the other side." Taking out another ball he activated the release mechanism on both of them freeing a Gar-gal and a rarity of a Francinestein. "Dorran I need you go get some head up top tell one of nuns there's been a cave in."

"master I could be of more use here."

The Francinestein raised her arm popping her joints the muscles in her Amazonchan arms swelled visibly. "Our master gave you an order carry it out."

Claire Stood beside the stitched together pokegirl. "While we could clear the debris quicker with you we also need support for anyone that was hurt in the cave."

Snorting the metal ring in her nose flaring. "I suppose your both correct." Dorran gave her master one last look before spreading her large wings pushing off her powerful legs she gliding out of view.

"Shall we get to work," The Francinestein dug her fingers into a large slab of stone looking at Claire.

"let's" the two powerful girls began to tear into the stones and occasional bone clearing them to either side. As they worked they could see the begins of a crack in the dirt. "So just to make introductions my name is Claire."

Smashing her fingers into the pile crushing an old skull she dragged a chunk of the dirt away. "I suppose you want to know my name. I'll give you a few hints, Ginger was named after her original hair color, Dorran already had a name, and me let's just say my master isn't very original when it comes to names."

Derek looked over at Oliver both having found spots safely away from the digging. "You named her Mary didn't you?" Seeing out of the corner of his eye he saw Oliver avoiding his gaze. "You really don't strike me as original anyway."

It wasn't long till Ginger poked her head back out with Mary's hand nearing down toward her. "don't hurt me," Shaking her head in annoyance Mary pulled the Haunting in the Lawfox body out of the dirt dropping her unceremoniously on the floor. "owwie that hurt did you have to pull my hair."

Claire looked at Derek who shrugged his shoulders. "She's not a lawfox."

"I'm a Haunting! Aren't a cute thing!"

Annoyed with the ghost types antics Mary snapped her fingers in front of the haunting's face. "Focus Ginger what was on the other side and no going down Rabbit trails!"

"Okay okay, don't get snippy." Standing up she wiped the dust off her skirt. "I saw two dead bodies one of them was already in casket." She giggled only for Mary to glare at her forcing her to get back on track. "The other not so lucky she was buried alive, the rest are alive though a three of them are nearly gone. A couple Ghostly where looking for a body to hitch a ride on managed to drive them off don't think it's for long. The other four are where near panic." Wrapping her tail around her she began rubbing it. "there was also this hole I mean a really big hole and while I didn't go very far it looked old like nobody has been there in awhile old."

"Get back in there and keep them from Panicking." She pointed back at the quarter dug out debris pile. "Make sure those Ghostly don't get grabby we don't want to have Haunting crawling around."

"I resemble that remark."

"Yes you do! Now go!" She jerked the haunting by hair of the head tossing her at the debris pile.

Rolling with the throw pressed her palm into stone. "I'm going I'm going." Her body turning ethereal she passed back threw the stones and bones.

00oo00oo00

"till we get a proper medical team we'll have to make due with emergency medical supplies." Sir Intrega turned her head away from the groups of hurt turning toward the rather large hole leading into the deep catacombs. "Which leaves us with the problem of this. Normally I would simply fill in the damages calling in an Anthropologist to ID the loose bones but, according to expert here these quakes aren't natural."

A few hours earlier Jack had detected another quake this time directly under the tower. He was currently standing a couple feet behind her nervously holding a pair of round spheres. "Yeah as I was saying most of epicenters are localized under or near the tower most weren't powerful enough to cause any real damage till this one."

Taking out a cigar she lit it. "Then please do explain those spheres in your hands," Taking a drag off the cigar she tapped the ashes off. "They don't actually look like pokeballs."

"Yeah these," Tossing the twin spheres into the air the started to drop only for twin funs extended out holding them in the air. "There mapping devices." Even as he spoke the spheres produced blue beams of light which scanned the room. "Jem will receive the data from the spheres and construct a three dimensional holographic map."

Off to the side Derek was taking a nap having waiting till Claire and Mary had finished digging to find a place to curl up sleeping. He didn't even open his eyes when Dorran returned with a quartet of nuns, six Gar-gals and a trio of Nurse Joys bringing with them medical supplies.

Annoyed with his sleeping form Sir Integra kicked him in the shin. "Do you honestly think this is a good time to sleeping."

Derek's eyes snapped open. "no," standing up he looked around. "I just waiting for the okay for when I can go down that hole."

"What he means Miss Integra," Oliver felt a twinge before correcting himself. "Sir Integra since we're the ones who found the damage we would like to find out what's happening."

"Your both lucky I want to know as well," She growled. "You try poking me I will feed you to Lucy." Properly cowed Ginger whimpered curling up beside Mary who had nothing left to do as she leaned against a alcove. Refocusing her attention back on the two young men Integra took another drag from her cigar. "Normally I wouldn't trust a pair of E rank tamers but," She looked back at Jack he was busy reading his map. "I don't trust him by himself down in those tunnels."

"Alright then," Standing up Derek took a ball of his belt. "Let's rock this party." Releasing Diana and Alice he looked at Claire who was informing the Gar-Gal what supplies they needed. "Diana I need you and Alice to stay here and help make sure these people get healed up."

While Alice nodded happy to comply after all she wasn't made for combat, Diana on the other hand a to atleast comment. "Oh not like I'm a girl designed for healing am I," Looking around she mentally catalogued the wounded prioritizing the most wounded from those who where simply in shock. "Might as well get to work."

"Love you too," Leaving her to work with the other Joy's he made his way beside Jack. "Come on Splicer."

Taking to the other side Oliver looked down the hole. "Your Joy has the bedside manner of a Night nurse."

"I know wonderful aint it."

Oliver raised an eyebrow watching as Derek slid his way down into the darkness before looking sideways as Jack. "He wasn't being sarcastic was he?"

Jack shook his head easing himself onto the slab slowly edging down trying not to fall. "Somehow I doubt it."

00oo00oo00

He didn't know what woke him first the humming or the incredible heat truth be told it didn't matter as he opened his eyes. "Ah fuck," As he looked around he saw that his feet where no where near the ground which from metal was any indication was a hundred to two hunder feet below. Checking his wrist he noticed that his arms where shackled with heavy duty restraints. "Someone knows what they where doing."

Hours earlier the trio of tamers, technically two tamers and one splicer, arrived at the entrace of what appear to be a vault. Taking his flash light Oliver circled the beam around the frame of the vault door. "Someone used explosives to blow the hinges."

"Yes captain obvious." Walking up to the fallen door Derek kneeled down examining the hinges. "Looks like who ever did this used shape charges."

Jack walked past pair entering some type of entrance chamber as his spheres rolled around in air he looked directly in front of him. "Uh guys you might want to come in here."

"Gods it's hot in here," Looking up he noticed that the bar his wrists where tied to was hooked up to a long chain. "Haven't baked like this for long time," Twisting his body he began to tighten the chain each jerk tightening the links. "wonder what happened to others."

Jack was nervous as they worked into the deeper levels of the labyrinth like maze. "Between the blast damage and the traps is like we've got two different individuals or groups."

Derek looked down almost triggering another trip wire, seventh one they found but only the third they found untripped. "What do you mean?" Stepping over the trip wire. "are you talking about how those door where blown in?"

Oliver pointed his flash light at Derek. "It's how the traps are being dealt with." He pointed down the corridor where they had come. Littering toward them was the shrapnel of devilish wall trap that would have pulped where ever got between it's twin jaws. "It goes pretty far to explain why Lavendierre has been experiencing those quakes considering the force of some of those explosions."

As he spun around he got a pretty good look around the hot room he could see that he was mounted between what looked like generators. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" His body twisted around building up speed as he went before he heard a goan then a snap.

Derek paused in his tracks flipping the light on. "this isn't creepy at all." Running the flashlight across the wall he read the words printed bodily across it. "run, run, the monsters are free."

Walking past him Oliver rounded the corner into what appeared to be a medical facility as his flash light scanned the room he pointed it upward. "Well isn't this interesting."

Following Oliver into the medical exam room Jack's eyes turned up from his holographic display. "I think I need a bucket." Finding a over turned trash can Jack pulled it up and began to vomit into it. Hanging up on the ceiling was body spread out like an eagle. Sprayed in blood above the body was one word seven letters.

Landing hard on his hands and knees he stood up the bar having snapped on impact allowing him to free his wrist. "Got to get of here." As he looked around he could he noted that the turbines where numbered zero three and zero four. "The generator rooms must be on the lowest level."

"For someone who recently saw a mauled corpse hanging from the rafters you can't seem to stop smiling?" Oliver commented as they came to a room the door to which looked like it had been clawed open.

Derek laughed as he looked into the room's reinforced window seeing a row of towers. "Sorry can't help it, I know the mauling signs of a B-type. I have thing for cats, catgirls, cheshires, Boobcats, Cheetits, and yes even the Panthress. Not stupid mind you, when I see a panthress there's a good chance I will be running in opposite direction." Following Jack into the room he ducked under the door. "It's just that my mother was a redeemed Panthress, basically I mean, I take things like mauling in stride. I may have just inherited slight vicious streak."

Jack walked threw the small room running his hands along the server towers till he found a working column. "Your mother was a Pathriducia? Well that explains a lot." Reaching into his sleeve he pulled out a USB cable plugging it in. "Do you copy?"

"Just barely, I don't know how you did it but your not under Lavendierre anymore you've moved north."

Walking across the grates was like walking across hot coals, not really the most amazing ability in the world when you knew the secret. The secret because he had been stripped down to his boxers with no shoes to speak of was to keep his toes spread and not curl them. As he approached the exit of the generator room he saw a mirror and saw not only his reflect but someone behind. "Took you long enough."

"Okay so according to what Jew managed to recover from the onsite server." Jack scrolled threw the files most of them corrupted. "This place did belong to the mad man himself mostly to develop his ghost types. No details though as most of the files from that time where hit by a fat man by the Video Girl that was Admin."

"when you say Fat boy I think of the fast food chain, that somehow survived the revenge war."

Oliver groaned. "That was Big Boy's and while I'm agreement I fairly sure he talking about the PreSukebe weapons known as Fat Man and Little Boy that where dropped in old Imperial Edo. In other words the files where completely erased." When Jack didn't raise his voice in Protest Oliver continued. "From what he we know shortly after the Revenge war this lab was located by Team Rocket then abandoned again in favor of this New team group Shocker."

Turning around he smiled at his rescuer. "I hope you brought me a pair of boots I'd rather not stab something in my tootsies." Reaching to either side he grabbed the hot railings. "Not that I mind walking around in the nude I never did develop a since of modesty."

"Ah Team rocket when will they disappear permanently." Like a rotting tomato the words dripped off Derek's lips. "Sure the raid of Viridick Gym cut off many of it's heads but, Pantyhose , and who ever the leader is disappeared before anyone could figure out who he was. Don't get me started on Shocker me and them have personal scores to settle."

Jack nodded bringing up his holographic display. "Are they the ones who?" He didn't dare finish his question, it wasn't that he didn't trust Oliver he just didn't know him that well but, the nod from Derek was enough of an answer. "Okay I think this is a good point as any that we should split up. Most of the Southern sections have collapsed due to demolition. I think each of us can handle what ever is down here on our own."

"I suppose that would be prudent we've been down here at least three hours and haven't covered much ground together. " He looked at the half glowing signs pointing in different directions. Unlatching one of his pockets he produced a spray can using it to mark the section. "We meet back here in five hours that should give us enough time to explore each section." opening another pocket he tossed Derek another can. "Jack you have the containment sections, Derek you check barracks, while I try and find the CnC."

A steam valve hissed above his head as he eyed his rescuer. "Though I suppose nudity that's the problem, is it Leblanc." Spinning around Derek delivered a roundhouse kick to his friend's cheek forcing him to spit out a tooth.

The voodoo man laughed as he picked himself up his eyes focused intently on his tooth. "There time my friend I think you have rage problems. Then again after what was done to your mother I'm not surprised." Taking a few steps back. "I suppose you have figure my secret out. Did know that this is far more dangerous then either of us."

00oo00oo00

Jack hated being alone especially in spooky abandoned laboratories. As he walked through the containment chamber he scanned the room with his LED light taking note of broken tanks. "Mole, Starfish, Peacock, Shark, Salamander, Butterfly, What was this some type of genetic zoo?" Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a black and white ball with a yellows stripes on it.

Zero's eyes came into quick focus as she was released from her great ball, even before she took in the details he mind screamed danger. A quick mental command and a crimson breast plate locked across her chest a green octagonal structure locking it into place. Even as the breast plate appeared interlocking leg and arm guards shifted into place with a soft metallic hiss. Like the segments of an armadillo's body plates shifted into place around her head, her long blonde hair being pulled up and pushed threw a small hole giving her a high pony tail. Lastly appearing across her eyes a green tinted visor grew shielding her eyes. "Something in here is trying to kill us."

Jack walked to the one functional terminal that hadn't been either damaged or apparently used as discus. "What was your first clue the dimming lighting or the blood." Sighing he plugged the USB cable into the terminal. "Sorry, it's just this place gives me the willies!" As he read aloud the words that scrolled across he nearly turned green again. "Human Augmentation Project phase II. Phase I was creating human clones which proved to only be partially successful. Though did well enough as a proof concept for my employers to begin the second phase on blood gifted humans. While I'm aware that this lab isn't only augmentation we're the only ones that have to share our space with that woman's splicing experiments. The only good bit of information is that she's having less success than us. Though it has come to my attention that, that my interns have started to disappear."

Zero produced as cylinder device igniting it into a dark green blade of energy. "What ever your reading I would like you to stop."

"It's a journal," Scrolling through the damaged text he found another entry again reading it outloud. "It's been two weeks and phase II is proceeding as planned though there where some early set back due to violent rejection see attached video file." Working his wrist keys Jack displayed the video and watched as a woman was injected with some type of fluid. Shortly there after her muscles began to twitch violently bones shifting a thick layer of fur starting to appear before she exploded in a haze of crimson. "I'm gonna be sick again."

Zero winced as she watched him stumble behind the terminal and dump the contents of his stomach into the bowl formed by the broken glass of a tank. "I tried to warn you," walking up behind her she used her off hand to rub his back while keeping vigil on either end of the containment lab. "Do you think he was part of there phase II?"

Taking out a hanky he wiped his mouth trying to create enough saliva to get rid of the acidic taste in it. "Yeah, I think so but not here." Leaning up he walked away from rancid smelling pile going into the files again. "I got a partial list of names here, while his name is on it it's indicated he was undergoing augmentation in Lab IV outside of Sapphron. Most of the file is corrupted maybe a couple more journal entries. Fail safe."

Zero's eyes shot up as she could hear the sound shuffling and guttural growls. "We should get moving this place is seem less than safe by the moment." She watched as reinforced steel door shuddered as something smashed against it.

"Wait just one more second." Jack quickly danced his fingers across the keypad downloading the drive for Jem to study. "Come on come on."

They heard as the guttural growling grew louder even as the pound on the door got heavier. It didn't take long before they realized that it wasn't one voice they where hearing but several. One, two, three, four hard hits on the door made there hearts jump. Then expecting fifth hit to the door the waited even as the download meter crawled closer to one hundred percent.

Taking a calming breathe Jack took a look at the level of the download. "W-What ever it is producing aura of fear. All we really need to do is keep a calm," Another slam against the door nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. "Right I'm ready to bolt how about you?"

"Is that download done yet?" She looked at the status bar seeing that it was at eighty eight percent. "Didn't think so," Flicking her wrist the emerald energy blade shifted into a white color. "When that things finishes I want you to bolt."

"You'll get no argument from me," Jack watched as dents began to appear in the door each blow sharply in focus his sense of dread growing with each moment. As he looked at the download now ninety four percent it was like time seemed to slow to a crawl. "Though, what about you will you be behind me."

"I have no intention staying here any longer that necessary so yes." She jumped back when a fist shaped hole form what came out horrifying her. "No, no, not that anything but, that." The fist uncurled into a groping decayed hand strips of flesh having torn away by jagged metal. "Zombabes!"

Even as he heard the name screams he backed away only the cord running from his jacket growing tight made him stop. "Oh god, oh god we're going to die." More and more holes appeared in the metal door as they grew wider it was the beeping of the finished the dragged him back from the brink of panic. "Zero remind me again how we met."

She nodded she knew why wanted that story even as she began to gather energy for a holy flare. "I am a G-Splice the first days of my where life where vomiting." placing her energy blade between him and the groaning door. "Created using the genetic structure of an Angel, Slicer, and Dragking due to my nature of three types my body was breaking down. My name was Aile and was found by Government forces which you purchased me from them." She watched as he unplugged the retractable cable. "My body was breaking down when I sacrificed myself to stabilize the genetic break down."

"Zero the Zeromer, not my most original idea and Aile the dying G-Splice merged into one girl." Looking back as he climbed the metal stare case out of the containment lab watching a pair of angelic wings sprung into being from her armor.

"Why are you just standing there for!" With massive groan the metal door at the back of the lab fell allowing the unholy monsters to sprawl into the room. "Keep moving!" Rising into the air she swung her blade back charged with holy energies.

The first out of the gate was the girl that had bashed the door down formally an Onyx she still retained enough of her enhanced strength to be a major threat. While her right eye had long since fallen out it still clung to the muscle and nerve tissue. Falling in front her another Zombabe much smaller with an Intern shirt on. The larger Zombabe's response was simple enough shuffle foreword it's still rock hard foot caving the former interns head in. The ooze of black splattered across the floor a miasma of the toxin wafting into the air.

Zero had long sense shed the dread caused by these poor creatures. "I'm sorry that you ended up like this." Pushing down her pity for them she brought forth her inner warrior. "Holy sword Wave!" Swinging the energy blade she unleashed a wave of holy fire. Dismissing her wings she didn't want to stick around and see if any survived.

As the flames died down a rotted hand dug it's over grown nails into the floor soon joined by another the Zombabe pulled itself across the floor. Flooding in behind the creature more of it's kind entered stepping on the charred remains of the first wave.

Jack waited at the top of the flight of steps waiting one that tail-tell signs of crimson that would tell him she was coming. Already he had rewired the emergency door to slam it shut with a signal push of a button, his finger twitching over he white button. "Come on. Please hurry."

Her rapid foot falls where the first sign as she climbed out of the shadows. Zero didn't dare look back to see if any of the monsters had survived instead she focused on Jack who seemed to be so relieved to see her. "Press the damn button!"

Jack could see from her face that she wouldn't take any buts on the matter and pressed the button causing the blast door to begin to slide down. "Hurry up!" Rapidly he pressed the button like an idiot trying to make an elevator come down faster.

Zero put on a burst of speed diving across the threshold as the door slammed down nearly taking her armored toes with it. Sigh with relieve she pulled herself up and looked at Jack who was staring at her intently. "Yes I'm alive and I haven't been bitten. Though that's not our problem."

"What's our problem then? Didn't you get them all in a single stroke?"

Shaking her head she looked at the door. "No only those that had already got through the door and few behind them. I pretty sure that this place was turned into a death trap."

"We have to warn the others then." When she gave him a look of confusion he looked back the way he had come noting the blue arrows he had painted on the walls telling him what direction he had come. "I didn't come down here alone."

00oo00oo00oo00

Placing another black arrow on the wall Oliver looked at the glowing sign embedded into the wall. "Administers office, and Armory to the left. Executive suites to the right." Making his choice he proceeded Toward the Admin office.

Operating alone wasn't anything new to Oliver or as the Tattoo on his neck said Ghost. He hadn't always worked alone though at one time he used to worked for a black operations team. The team consisted off six combat tamers who truth be told hunted down copy cat groups making them disappear. No judge, no jury just execution, leaving no evidence behind. If they where ever caught any knowledge of the group would be erased.

In terms of Targets they list was long as his arms. The first group that they had eliminated had been a Team Rocket splinter group run by someone called White Mask. The members of the group had been rounded up and executed there girls received the same treatment there bodies incinerated. Only trouble was that White Mask himself had disappeared into the shadows. The next group calling themselves Geldam where ecoterrorist targeting major population centers though they did make a mistake trying to attack the Internal Revenue Service. It was after that debacle that they found and eliminated them again leaving no trace. There was the incident with Team Snag and it's rival organization Snatch they weren't much of a threat. Then it came the final stroke that broke the team.

They had been given experimental combat equipment by there employer a man that Oliver admitted that he had never met. They where to infiltrate an base run by a group calling themselves Shocker who where doing highly illegal forbidden tech experiments. What they hadn't been told was that those experiments where being performed on humans. The standing orders they received was to destroy any and all evidence before the local tactical team arrived. None of them could follow in with that order seeing as most of the victims where children.

When they finally returned to base they where greeted by and armed squad of troopers and for the first time Oliver had met his employer Gendo. Who wasn't very happy that they hadn't followed orders and demanded they hand over the equipment. It was there leader who acted first attacking the troopers starting a chain reaction of violence.

Gendo learned very quickly that his Seele 6 where very good at what they did. While most of the team focused on keeping the troopers busy Oliver had used his equipment to ambush Gendo. The equipment that Oliver had been given was a stealth suit that not only render his invisible to naked eye it also masked him from Electronic detection. Using the stealth suit he managed to separate Gendo from his pet and holding him at knife point forced Gendo to tell his troopers to strand down.

Now released from there contract the made a quick escape each member either returning home or disappearing into the anonymity of the crowds. Oliver himself crafted a no identity taking the name of a child that been born still born some years ago on the same day that Oliver had been born. Oliver wasn't his real name in fact aside from Ghost he didn't remember his original name.

Shining his flashlight into the Admin office he decided to bypass it for the moment. More interested in the armory he walked to the end of the hall. As he approached the armored door he popped out his combat knive. Finally spotting a keypad he entered a random set of numbers and when that failed he jammed his knife into the panel. Satisfied when he heard a hiss the door rose about half way. Not one to wait for long he slid under the partially open door.

Looking around he found a single locker that he could use as a door stop. Grunting with effort he pulled the metal locker down before pushing it under the door frame. Just in time halfway pushed in the door's mechanism failed dropping the solid steel door onto the locker. He stood in rapt silence as the locker caved thinking he might have locked himself in. Fortunately the locker only gave at little keeping the door ajar enough he slide under if he wanted.

Wiping the perspiration from his face he looked around the armory and wasn't very happy with what he found. Taking a verbal inventory he began to lay out the useful contents of the armory that he had managed to find. "Two forty five caliber pistols both suppressors, Six clips of copper jacketed 45 rounds, One Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher three rounds, Four tear gas, two flash bangs, and finally an assortment of elemental shells for a shotgun."

"Oliver!"

Ghost looked up from the table hearing the yelling of Jack. "On my way," Collecting the items he deemed useful he ducked under the Armory door finding Jack panting holding his knees. "you look like you've run marathon."

"He has,"

He noticed her Zero and realized that he really was out of practice considering her bright red armor and pony tail. "Who are you,"

"no, time, zombabes need to,"

"Catch your breathe," Zero rubbed his back trying to keep him from wheezing. "I'm Zero, What my master is trying to say is that there's a Zombabe outbreak locked down in the lower levels."

"No, Time, need to fail safes."

Oliver nodded hoisting his satchel of procured items over his shoulder. "We need to activate this bases fail safe function and either collapse the base or."

Jack shot up to his full height an idea forming in his head. "Of Course!" Pounding his fist into his palm he grinned. "This base was powered by the underground magma chambers!"

"You mean Lavendierre sits on a volcano."

"No, not actually, if you did deep enough into the earth crust you'll find magma Channels all over the place. It only becomes dangerous if it's aloud to build up pressure." Spinning on his heel he took a short dash to the entrance of Administrator office.

Zero tackled him to the ground just as automated turrets proceeded to open fire on Jack. "Will you watch yourself!"

"Ginger!" Oliver released the Haunting from her ball. "Take care of those turrets."

Poking her head into the door frame the turrets plucked Ginger's police hat off her head. "that was my favorite hat," Without warning Ginger's body slumped to the side being caught by Oliver. Now bodiless Ginger bolted into the room her ghostly form circling into the ceiling. Moments latter the twin turrets sparked

"right, as I was saying." Rolling himself upward Jack dusted himself off before continuing. "Most Sukebe's underground labs where powered by the natural heat of those magma flows." Sliding into the admin office he was followed by Zero and Oliver. "Not many of those base's where found because of one simple fact." Plopping down into the plush chair he pulled out a clear as glass keyboard. "somebody went all out, Anyways as I was saying he installed a fail safe that would flood those labs with that very same magma."

"That begs the question why where any found at all?" Placing his hand on Jack's shoulder Oliver looked at the embedded monitor. "As well as is he always like this?"

Zero nodded sagely watching as Ginger at once returned to her body. "More often than I'd like, he tends to become oblivious to danger making me think at times he isn't pureblood human at all. "

Ignoring the criticism Jack quickly logged into the mainframe. "Two reason's really, Some of the Video girl hesitated on activating the fail safe. The second reason being that the lab had been to be abandoned for varies reasons. Ranging from Feral menaces to the Video Girl life disk getting destroyed." His finger flying over the keyboard he flashed threw a series of video images finally finding Derek and Leblance facing off. "Who the hell is that and why is oh, never mind." His fingers dancing once again he gulped. "I have good news and bad news."

Zero sighed crossing her arms trying not to get annoyed. "I'm afraid to ask but, what's the news."

Chuckling nervously Jack rubbed the back his head turning the chair. "Uh yes, the fail safe has been activated which is the good news."

Walking into the office Ginger joined the trio no in a physical form "This is going to end badly isn't it." She watched as Zero nodded grimly.

"someone activated it remotely. The system is supposed to be deadlocked from outside access."

"what about all those files you uploaded to your Video Girl."

"Those where public or medium security system stuff that was either to corrupt to be deleted properly or not deemed important enough to hide." Glancing over as the display monitor he saw a small ticking clock that was counting backwards. "We only have nineteen minutes and forty four, Forty three, seconds to bolt it out of here."

"Can we make it."

Jack nodded. "the four of us yes. Derek is deeper underground and don't ask me how he got there we don't have time figure it out." He looked at the monitor still displaying Leblanc and Derek under the timer. "We should warn him"

"He's on his own," Oliver commented coldly.

00oo00oo00

Stalking foreword like a predator about to strike the means of death visible in Derek's eyes. "I wasn't the only taken that day. No, you where there too weren't you eh Leblanc." It didn't take many steps for Derek to come face to face with Leblanc. "Why don't you share."

The voodoo man smiled rearing his head back smashing it into Derek's pushing him back. "Yes, we where both there." Clenching rearing his arm back he drove it into Derek's chest staggering him back. "Change didn't we, though not together." Even as he spoke his form shifted his face contorting and twisting dark blue plates sliding across his skull forming a helmet. His nose and mouth stretched and shifted in shape becoming a snout. His muscles grew expanding metallic blue shoulder pads curled out from his shoulders rods protruding out. "You are coming with me alive or in pieces!"

Looking down at the grating gazing as if at some gaped chasm and started laughing. "oh you idiot, I know something you don't." He looked up at the transformed creature now a mole. "In less than eighteen minutes some odd seconds this place will dissolve." Dashing foreword he transformed into hopper delivering a powerful knee into the Mole's gut sending him staggering back. "fifteen minutes is far more time than I need."

Using the railing he pulled himself up the metal bending under his strength. "It might not be as easy as you think." Reaching over to his shoulder he pulled a trio of cylinders from his shoulder. "Fall away!"

Sliding his foot back hopper turned side ways letting the first cylinder pass right by his face. Using his backhand he deflected the second cylinder away. Using the same hand he grabbed the third mid-flight throwing back at the Mole. "I know something you don't."

Even as he spoke the first of the explosives erupted behind him causing him to rock foreword. Then second struck one the generators bouncing away exploding causing a value to tear free. The value gone and with nothing to regulate pressure a blast of scolding water to spray. Curling up Mole absorbed the impact of the third right before it exploded.

Daring to open his eye he saw hopper bursting from the scolding water with an axe kick bringing it down on his armored head. The sheer force of the kick buckled the grating sending the tumbling down to the base of the generators.

Landing on his palms hopper flipped over onto his feet turning to face mole. "You're escape route is dead I saw her bloody corpse." He watched as Mole uncurled still dazed. "You're demolition crew split in half." Kneeling down Hopper put his hand in the forming pool of water. "One half torn to shreds the other her spirit sealed."

"Why you!" Reaching to both his shoulder Mole produced six more cylinders throwing them hand over hand at Hopper. "Die, DIE, DIE!"

Whispering to himself "You first." Hopper bolted into the air curling his body over the explosives he landing on Mole's shoulders. The explosives clattered to the ground exploding leaving him open to raise his leg bringing it down full force into Mole's face cart wheeling off. Before the Mole could recover he spun around driving another kick into his temple slamming him into the other generator. "I'm ending you." He waited until the mole stood himself up before resting his foot on his chest. Now sure of his striking range he curled his leg back and smashed it into Mole's chest caving it in.

Hopper began to walk away he heard Mole laughing. "you fool when I go up it will be the biggest self destruct I am a bomb."

Hopper snorted "I Just want to tell you, I don't hate you Leblanc." Just as Leblanc began to curse his Bridgette teleported in grabbing Hopper before Mole exploded.

00oo00oo00

Arriving at the entrance of the underground complex Derek was greeted by the sight of to very tall and well muscled females. Physically they where identical in height just below seven foot, musculature body builder, and even eye color gold cat's eye, there busts large firm F cups. There where a few differences though as one was coated in solid black fur the other in pure white coat. He didn't even look directly at them only taking the clothes they handed him. "Things are going well, the Zombabe problem will soon be taken care of and Oliver and Jack should be on there way up now."

Bridgette hissed at the pair of them. "Nyah, master I don't trust them."

The white furred giant cat giggle. "The little one is scared."

"As she should be." The black furred one finished.

Shaking his head. "Part of your anxiety about them lays in that they're dark types and you can't get a read on them." Pulling on his pants he blew on his lips. "And another thing my ass is still sore hows your's Bridge."

"Nyah," Grabbed her ass cheeks. "I never thought I'd nyah say this I don't like anal anymore."

The black furred cat rubbed her crotch. "What? we haven't had,"

"A quickie in a long time," The white furred cat removed her hand.

"Besides we have a common enemy," Pulling his shirt over his head he looked at the pair. "Kimberly," The white one perked up. "Beatrice," The black furred cat rose up. "Shocker has done all three us wrong to say the least. From radical physical alteration to genetic manipulation."

"that's the only reason we let you live,"

"After we caught you in one of our traps."

"Nyah they're being weird!"

"There twins and there doing on it purpose." He looked up them. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd talk in complete sentences."

"fine," Beatrice reached onto the floor grabbing a satchel handing it to Derek. "Inside you'll find our ball as felling as my laptop and Kimberly's tarot deck and staff. As well as some lube for when we some more time. "

"When that happens we'll see if you can bond with a pair of Spliced Panthresses." Kimberly licked her muzzle. "If we don't tear your heads off first."

"Nyah Scary!"

"Oh you both tease me so." Reaching into the bag he brought out the ball that would contain the pair, it was a near solid black ball outlined in red lines. "alright lets rock." Activating the ball the twins where caught in the energy of ball drawing them into it.

Bridgette walked up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder behind her, her tail was straight a ridged the tip puffed out. "Nyah, master do you think you can trust them Nyah," She wrapped her arms around his waist. "They are Panthress. They're just as likely to kill us and or rape us!"

He chuckled hearing her out. "The rape maybe, doesn't help that the two base breeds they used where one the most violent and male tamer's worst nightmare and I'm not talking about the lesbian breeds. I'm hoping the G-point in Beatrice and the Tarot in Kimberly will temper them slightly." Reaching up he scratched her ears. "The fact that me and them have a common enemy will also keep them in check."

Before he could continue the ground under there feet rock. Bridgette stumbled back falling on her rear onto the steel steps. Derek grabbed the edge of the railing to keep from falling looking at Bridgette. "Bridge you okay?" then it hit like a red hot poker had been driven right into his heart. Something had gone wrong and he could feel it.

Pulling herself up Bridgette rubbed her still very sore rear. "Nyah I'm still sore."

He chuckled, still something bothered him as he looked out of the crack of the vault door. "Looks like Leblanc was right, he was a big explosion good thing you pulled me out of there." After he spoke he could hear running steps and didn't take long for him to see Jack's bright red hair and Aile's pony tail. "Aile?"

"No, time run now."

Looking at Bridgette he realized he had to let the dread he was feeling show on his face. "What's going on!" Though the reason he looked wasn't the one they thought a very real fear had set inside him. "And try for complete sentences."

"Zombabes, fail safe, MAGMA!" Jack yelled as he bolted past quickly joined by Oliver who spun around pulling out a silenced pistol. Oliver squeezed down on the trigger sending a bullet into a release mechanism. As sparks flew from the impact point it triggered a blast shutter to drop down blocking off the stares into the base.

Oliver holstered the pistol looking at Bridgette and Derek. "I thought we where supposed to meet back up on the lower levels."

Derek smiled still trying to fake panic even though a very real panic was slipping through the cracks. "I heard a countdown and figured I needed to bolt. Didn't have time to go looking for you guys."

"Nyah, it's true! I had to teleport him out Nyah,"

Oliver looked suspiciously at the pair while Derek showed no signs of duplicity, Bridgette did, as though she was trying to hard, over compensating. "Alright, I believe you. According to Jack the magma channels will fill the labs destroying everything."

"Oh God, Help."

Bridgette looked at Derek. "Something's wrong master."

The way she said it triggered an instinct in him, that growing since of dread since Bridgette teleported him rolled onto the surface. "Claire!" Entering into the light he emerged beside Jack and looked around. His eyes first looked onto Claire he was encased in a layer of stone stopped midcharge. Then he saw a powerful sniper cannon aimed point blank directly at Claire's head by a Gunvalkyrie . A pile of stones from the catacombs buried Oliver's Gar-Gal. Sir Integra was frozen in stone her hands clenched on a pair of balls moments before release. The Nurse Joy's that had come to help where pinned down by the powerful tail of a Basilisk.

It was the creature standing between the two girls standing easily six foot tall that was anthromorphic tiger. His claws wrapped around Alice and Diana's necks that made his target clear to everyone. "Fall down and Die Greymore!"

Derek knocked the rising pistol out of Oliver's hand. "He's got Diana and Alice!" He looked at the shocker creature before him. "I also know that voice. My favorite murderous pysco! Tiberious!"

"You know that thing!" Jack looked at Derek with Zero interposing herself between Jack and the tiger creature.

"Yes," He didn't look at Jack his hand firmly holding Oliver's wrist and his eyes locked onto the Tiger. "That bastard is responsible to a lot of the suffering in my life. Release them and I'll end you quickly Tiberious."

The tiger laughed causing a shiver to run down the spine of Bridgette and it wasn't help by what his mind was broadcasting. "Master he's going to kill them."

"Such a spoiler aren't you kitty," He began squeezing the throats of the pair causing them to struggle. "I only need one hand. Which one do you care more about, Ah who cares." Raising both arms he waited for Derek to charge before slamming an arm into the ground.

What happen next would burn forever in the minds of those who where present and aware. Derek had released Oliver's wrist the moment Tiberious had pulled Diana and Alice up. At the same time his legs began to move on there own his body already transforming. Only to step dead as a bloody claw pierced into his chest and out of his back.

00oo00oo00

Tamer: Derek Greymore

Age: 18

Rank: D

Harem

Primary

1. Cheshire - Bridgette (Alpha

2. Dark Elf - Gilda

3. Dark Elf - Zala

Noncombat

1. Flower girl - Alice

2. Nurse Joy - Diana

Special status

1. Den mother - Claire


	8. Chapter 8

Pain the was only thing he could think of as his vision filled with darkness. Derek half transformed body rocked in place as Tiger ripped his claw out. Chunks of meat and machinery splattered to the ground a river of blood draining down across green plates. A sickening gurgling came from his mouth as half vomit and blood came out. Only his right human eye visible and it had rolled back showing only the white, his left eye and most of the right side of his face was locked into a partial transformation.

Diana opened her right up the left having swollen shut bleeding. Look across she saw Alice unconscious but alive her face having been scraped across the floor. Turning her head a painful endeavor she saw the still standing form of Derek and the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. It was a horrible sight seeing him basically dead on his feet.

Tiger laughed as he reverted to his human form. His right arm caked blood he looked at it laughing a twisted dark laugh. "Hahahahaha! I killed him!" He laughed even harder as he took his bloody hand clutching it on Derek's face. "Fall down." With minimum force he pushed him toppling like so many dominoes.

"Zero," Jack stared down Tiberious who had seemed to have forgotten the rest of those present. "Takedown."

With that simple order all hell broke loose as Zero unleashed a sword wave at Tiberious. The Basilisk who had been pinning the three Joy's released them in favor of slithering into the path of the attack. The Gunvalkyrie retrained her sniper cannon on Zero only for the Gar-gal to burst from the stone tackling her into a roll before kicking her into the ceiling. Oliver quickly took aim with his pistol unloading it at the Basilisk the bullet bouncing off her hide. Bridgette leapt over the smashing tail of the Basilisk teleporting midflip before the two could lock eyes. One of the nurse joy's that had been pinned by the serpent crawled her sore body over to the petrified Claire and reached into a pouch stabbing the Denmother with syringe. Falling out of ceiling the Gunvalkyrie landed on her feet not taking the time to aim she fired wildly at the Gar-Gal he dodged unable to get close. Zero leapt into the air her saber ignited narrowly missing the top of the Basilisk's head jamming the blade into the ground she barely had time to slide her battle mask into place as the Basilisk smashed a stone fist into her face. The Gunvalkyrie was to busy firing away that she didn't see Claire as she delivered a rage fueled fire punch into her gut. Not letting up Claire grabbed the off balance Gunvalkeryies leading foot and using all her strength pulled her over her head and slammed her into the ground. Tiberious jumped back as Bridgette teleported downward digging her claws into the ground, she dragged her claws along the ground as she slashed at him.

Diana pushed herself to her feet blood trickling down her face she walked over to Alice. Grabbing her Harem sisters arm she pulled it across bracing them both. Her actions woke the Flowergirl allowing them to support each other as they made there way over to there master's prone form.

Having been released by Jack Kimiko rolled around Zero as she skidded past using the momentum of the roll to deliver a tooth shattering backhand to the Basilisk's cheek. Still keeping hold of the Gunvalkyries leg Claire swung around slamming her into the Catacomb wall. Having used her saber as anchor Zero looked up at the Basilisk who was still reeling from the backhand she used the trench created from her anchor she unleashed another sword wave. Teleporting out of the way of a swing from Tiberious, Bridgette appeared in the air her heel smashing into his nose. Grabbing the Gunvalkyries face and keeping the leg in hand Claire ran with her making sure she broke threw every stone divider before throwing her across the room. Seeing her opening the Gar-Gal dove straight down smashing her leg into the Gunvalkyries gut letting gravity do the rest. Knowing the sword wave was coming Kimiko jumped grabbing hold of the Basilisk's shoulders just as wave hit combining her strength with the strike she flipped the Basilisk over. Jumping off of Tiberious just as the tail of Basilisk hit the ceiling Bridgette put some distance between herself and tail as it came down. Under the cover of the dust cloud the Gunvalkyrie switched to her tribarrels.

Jack ran over to the first Nurse joy he could find the one who had used the soft injector on Claire. Helping her to her feet acting as a support they walked over to Sir Integra. Reaching into her medical kit ignoring the raging battle behind them she brought out another injector.

Transforming midstep Tiger grabbed hold of the leaping Bridgette's face and drew back as he carried them both to the ceiling. The dust cleared rather quickly as the Gunvalkyrie unleashed a storm of fire from her weapons forcing the Gar-Gal to leap out of the way. Claire wasn't going to dodge as she used a pieces of debris as makeshift riot shield her claws holding it up as she charged. Locking her legs around the Basilisk's stomach Kimiko placed the serpent in a choke hold. Zero watched as the Basilisk rose up rapidly driving Kimiko head first into ceiling knocking her green wig off. Coming fromm the side wall the Gar-Gal tried to catch the Gunvalkyrie off guard only to take a volley in the stomach. Her makeshift shield broken it didn't matter as Claire had cleared the distance and shattered the to remaining pieces against the Gunvalkyries armored head. Tiger was disappointed as at the last second Bridgette teleported to the ground his claws jamming into the archway. Her opponent dazed the Basilisk crashed back first into the ground knocking Kimiko free. Zero was already on the move when she saw the seperent coming down she drove he metal boots into the Basilisk's face as she rolled off of Kimiko.

Tiger jerked his claw out of the arch and surveyed the battlefield. The Gar-gal was down for the count one of the Nursejoy's was tending to her. The bald Amazonchan was out for the count while his Basilisk was getting a mud hole stomped into her face by the battle template. The Denmother as badly hurt as she was, was running on pure rage allowing her to wear down his Gunvalkyrie who armor was already starting to break off. Looking down he saw that the Flowergirl and Nurse Joy that belonged to his victim had managed to drag him out of harms way not that they could do anything for him. He jumped out of the way as the Cheshire pounced on the spot he had been hanging. "Your getting annoying," His toe claws digging into the ground as he landed he took look and saw Sir Inetgra was free as well. "We've done our job time to retreat." Reverting to his human form he recalled his two girls as he did so a trio of lights appeared behind him forming a magic seal.

Integra's Lucarda's blade attacks missed there mark as Tiberious disappeared into the magic seal. "Damn I missed."

Sir Integra reached into her jack pulling out one of her signature Cigar. "Would someone tell me why we just had miniature war in my Catacombs!"

"He's dying!" Diana cried as she cradled Derek's head in her lap.

It was another Nurse Joy by the name of Cinnamon who had to deliver the bad news. She had approached the crying Diana slowly and kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry by the time we get him to a doctor he would be dead."

Seeing the crying Nurse Joy Jack looked at Oliver who nodded leaving the researcher to make his way over to her. "No time for answers." Jack ran over to them. "How the hell is he alive? That thing shredded his heart like hamburger."

Diana shook her head before all of those who where watching. "I won't, I can't! In the short time I known him he's made me feel." She tripped over her own words. "Like I belonged! He to much of a fighter to die like this! If he can't fight I'll fight for him!"

The other Joy, Cinnamon, placed her hand on Diana's shoulder only for Alice to knock it off defending her harem sister. Cinnamon shook her head. "Look I know this hard for you but, there is nothing that can be done."

Jack seeing Diana's resolve knew what had to do. Opening his palm he ran his portable scanner over Derek's body. "I need my lab now!" Hearing his call Bridgette grabbed the satchel Derek had dropped before dashing over to them. Pulling the image of his lab from his mind she teleported them.

Now having come down from her battle rage Claire slumped against a wall a trail of blood following as she hit the ground. "I really need a new strategy." She gave a toothy smile when she heard Diana's speech and it only became wider as Bridgette teleported out leaving Cinnamon on her ass. "Got to admire that girls spirit."

Zero picked up Kimiko's wig and walked over to the unconscious Clonetoo. "You did well," Putting the wig on her stomach she picked her up putting her beside Claire. "Who was that bastard?"

Claire lifted up her arm allowing the Joy, Cinnamon to heal her wounds. "That bastard is named Tiberious and he's not only a criminal. He's the one who killed Derek's parents."

Oliver looked at his Gar-Gal. "You should go to your stone form. " He watched her nod and push the Joy that was treating her away finally shifting into her stone form to heal. Walking up to Sir Integra he offered her a light. "I'll do my best to explain."

00oo00oo00

The Teleport into the mobile lab was rougher than anyone would have liked. The first thing that went wrong was that they all appeared feet first on the ceiling. Gravity did the rest as they all tumbled to the floor. Diana screamed in agony as the fall caused her to break leg, Alice on the other hand managed to break her fall ending up with a dislocated shoulder. Bridgette being a cat managed to land on her feet free of most damage only to pass out after transporting so many passengers. Jack like the flower girl managed to avoid most of the impact by rolling with it. Derek was least lucky acting as a dead weight his skull bounced off a exam table busting it open, his arm twisting in an unnatural angle. His internal organs slipping out as well as some his internal machinery.

"Jem get him on a table and ready the stasis tank!" Mechanical arms grappled onto Derek putting him an exam table. "Get my medical equipment prepped."

"Master he's dead."

Jack stood up his hand in the blood from the back of Derek's head. "Is there brain activity?"

A beam of blue light circled around Derek's head. "Yes but, it's fading."

"He can be saved we just need to replace his heart!" A holographic control system appeared. "First we need to keep some of that damn blood inside of him!" Placing his hands into the display mechanical arms came under control. "Incredible his body is trying to bypass the critical trauma which probably why he's clinging on."

Pulling herself up Diana watched as large tubes and wires where attached to key points. "Do you think you can save him."

"I won't lie to you he's in critical condition, not everyday someone gets there heart turned into hamburger. Then again" He grinned a wide toothy grin looking at her. "I'm used to working with G-splices that are nearer genetic breakdown then he is dead." He looked over and saw the condition of her leg. "Your leg!"

"Ever heard the phrase doctor heal thy self? Well I have and I fully intend to now stop paying attention to me and work on him!" Jack cowed by the verbal assault goes back to work not noticing the glow coming off of Diana as her leg was righted. "You'll either have to make him revert to human or full change into his other form."

"I know that! Trapped between forms makes it harder to work!" He yelled back at her. "I've worked with metamorphs before." He looked a the prone form on his table. "They weren't human though."

Alice seeing that shouldn't couldn't be useful for the moment curled up against a wall trying to process what had happened. After taking care of the hurt because of the quakes with Diana the two of them had waited for there master to return. If she had to guess the two of them had waited for at least three hours just talking about stuff. Among those things that they discussed where favorite television shows though Alice didn't know what those where. After that subject died after Diana tried to explain a television that discussed hobbies which again Alice didn't understand though after it was explained she realized that weaving was a good hobby she enjoyed it.

One thing she noted was that she really enjoyed weaving hats something she enjoyed even while Feral. Even the occasional feral Oddtits would pay her visit for one of those grassy hats. She didn't remember how or where she learned how to make hats just that her hands knew what they where doing. Now though that she was able to think clearly her world was opened up to new hat making materials and when master got better she was going to ask for those materials. After that she was going to make hats for the entire harem.

Bridgette grunted in her sleep having been exhausted by the day events. She didn't notice Alice lifting her head placing it in her lap. She didn't even feel the slight pull on her scalp as the flower girl began braiding her hair.

The scent of copper radiated all around mingling with the disinfectant smell. Top priority had been stopping the blood from draining a long process as Jack sealed the veins. Next they had to repair the bone structure considering it was already artificial that wouldn't take long. The hard part from creating an artificial bypass that would work in place of a heart.

As the hours whittled away and the surge of adrenaline finally died down Jack finally commanded the tube to slide into place. With a rebreather placed over his face and the stabilizing patch in place on Derek's chest the tube was filled with the stabilizing agent by Jem. The green fluid quickly filled the tube causing his body to rise a couple inches above the work table.

Looking over he saw the trio of girls had huddled together having fallen asleep trying comfort each other. Looking at the monitor he spotted Aile, Kimiko, and the Denmother approaching and gave a yawn of his own. "Jem would you let them in. I'm scrubbing down and hitting the sack." Order given Jack dragged himself to the shower and did just what he said he would.

Just when the door into the vehicle opened Aile poked her head in and heard Jem's voice. "Master Jack has stabilized the subject and went to bed."

"Figured as much, we haven't gotten any sleep in awhile." Turning back she looked at Kimiko. "He went to bed." She then looked at Claire whose chest had been wrapped in bandages. "I'd run you through a healing cycle but, I suspect you won't take one."

Claire shook her head confirming the statement. "Now no, not until he's up and walking around." She walked up the steps following the pair. "Besides I should check on the others before I crash out myself"

"Understandable," Kimiko responded. "I'll get you a sheet." The Clonetoo walked a few short feet and entered her masters sleeping quarters. Jack was sprawled on the bed in his rubber ducky boxers having passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. She shook her head removing her prosthetic nose revealing not only was she completely hairless she had no nose to speak of. Opening a drawer she pulled out a perfectly folded sheet.

Claire walked into the Lab guided by Aile ignoring the sickening smell of blood and antiseptic. She walked over to the floating form of her master. Placing her hand on the tank she listened to steady beating of the machines keeping him alive. "will he be all right?"

Aile nodded. "The chemical formula of that fluid is designed to promote healing and stabilize genetic breakdown. I should know I spent two weeks in that tank in a medical induced coma while he worked on a means to keep me from falling apart. Zero gave up her life so that I could survive," Her eyes shifted in color a knowing smile on her face. "Then again I did start a knew one."

Claire looked at Aile. "that I still don't get your both Zero and Aile? How is that possible and who's in the drivers seat."

Aile smiled. "Well to avoid a long explanation." At that moment Kimiko came back with the sheet handing it to Claire.

Gladly accepting the sheet Claire placed it under her arm. "Thank you."

Waiting till the sheet was accepted Aile continued "To tell whose in the drivers seat you look at my eyes." Reaching up she pulled on her eyelid slightly. "When there blue like right now I'm in charge. When they turn gold it's Zero. As to being two in one well since it wasn't combat but, self sacrifice we maintained the totality of both of us. Though I'll let you in on secret." She leaned in close. "We have different preferences in the sack. Not that Zero likes girls and I like guys no just the ways we take it. He still hasn't figured it out when ever we switch it up."

Patting the glass of the tube gently Claire looked over at Diana, Alice, and Bridgette. "well that's interesting." She unfolded the sheet covering the trio before sitting down beside them. Taking her thick fluffy tail she draped it across her harem sisters.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, she already had the bedside manner." Yawning Claire closed her eyes leaning back. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem," Aile shook her head seeing that the Denmother was already zoned out and was about fall against Diana's shoulder. "Sleep tight."

00oo00oo00

The sun rose over the horizon and things where already going about outside of Jack's home. Alice was sitting against a tree nude her sun dress in hands of Aile who was sowing up the damage the flower girl watching intently learning. Meanwhile Gilda and Zala where nursing cups of coffee provided by Diana who herself wasn't a morning person all three they looked like death warmed over. Bridgette had managed to cajole and plead with the Clonetoo Kimiko join them in a game of tag. Tag in this case involved the person who was it taking popshots at those who weren't. Claire herself hadn't wanted to leave Derek's side was also cajoled into the game.

Inside the truck Jack was rolling around a tennis ball in his hand as examined the problem of constructing Derek a new heart. "Even if we could find a suitable donor he needs something stronger than a normal human heart."

"From my scans of his body they had modified his heart to be far stronger than normal human heart. In fact it would take a transplant from fighting type, equine, or one of the racing breeds to meet his needs. There's also another problem."

"Just spill it."

"using a sample of his blood for a test and running it across league data bases I discovered that he has two blood curses that. How should I say this, capitalize on each other. The first is he has tamers disease, while I do believe myself, Aile, and Kimiko would have some form of self restraint the same can't be said of him and or his girls. I'm not sure that after that much trauma that he should be around any female until after therapy."

"You said something about second curse."

"yes, Fetish without knowing what kind it is it's just as dangerous as the tamer's disease and is likely the two curses feed into each other. I did find trace amounts of the off the counter medication for tamer's disease."

"Damn," tossing the ball into the other hand. "Do you have a full list of his traits?"

"Of course traits as follows: Affinity type unknown, Endurance, Fetish Unknown type, Tamer's disease. We could ask his girls to clarify his Affinity and Fetish"

"I can probably guess his Affinity, felines."

"That doesn't make since his harem only contains two possibly three cat types, one canine which goes against that affinity, two Dark Elves, and one Night Nurse."

"Wait you said two or three cat types? Where did the extra to come into play?"

"I did a scan of the contents of his satchel and discovered two empty maternity balls, four standard balls, and one currently in use Ultra ball. Along with the balls for the rest of his harem which are currently under the Denmother's watch. The Ultra ball contains a split matrixes which if I think about it could mean it was either illegally modified or,"

"It contains twins when did he," Tossing the tennis ball back and forth between his hands. "of course! He mentioned all the hallmarks of a Beserker panthress attack!"

"master, capturing a panthress is nigh impossible and trying to do so often results in the death of the tamer that tries. The chances of him capture one are slim to none and two let alone twins is virtually impossible."

"I'm starting to believe in the impossible." Jack stood up from his chair and walked over to Derek's satchel which had been pushed into a corner. He'd debate the moral implications of going through some bodies stuff latter as he unzipped the bag. Rifling into the bag he eventually pulled out the ball in question. "To release or not to release that is the question."

"No," Jem tone made it absolutely clear what she thought. "Place the ball in the scanner then we decide."

"Suppose your right." Taking the ball he put it into alcove scanner before sitting down in his chair again. As he watched the display with Jem sitting in monitor corner he eyes grew wider by the moment. "Not only twins but, G-splice twins! Who ever wrote there genetic code knew what they where doing! No genetic break down at all! The core genetic material the panthress DNA is perfectly intact though modified to lower aggression."

"Not by much."

"True enough," He traced the line of genetic code with his finger. "Twins from birth, physical abuse triggered evolution into B-types." He pointed to the key gene sequences the separated a B-type from a F-type. "I can infer that they where captured and tagged for testing. Aggression was inhibited by this sequence right here and the first foreign genome introduced from the same donor."

"Master it was a,"

"Yeah, I see it." He was getting uncomfortable clenching his ass cheeks. "What's with these loons and using Dildoqueen DNA. Makes me uncomfortable as is, that is an exit not an entrance." He shivered remembering nightmarish reports of several DQ splices. "Sick puppies!"

"Master focus,"

His stomach settled for the moment he traced the line. "Here's where they differentiate, The third DNA introduced was different for each of them. So they wanted to keep them registering as twins but, give them different skill sets. G-poindexter and Tarot." He sighed spinning around he stopped looking at the comatose form. "What have done, I should put them down now. I can't ask you till we replace your heart."

"You could always have them sent to the menace research institute back home."

"you can't nyah,"

Kimiko screamed to the heavens "I hate teleporters!"

Spinning in his chair Jack spotted Bridgette calmly hunching down looking up at him. "Wha, how when, never mind I hate cats." His head bowed in defeat he looked back up at Bridgette. "Why can't I send them away I have a remote connection to pokeball transport network. It'd be a really easy task just one button and zap! I wouldn't have to deal with them."

Bridgette nodded. "You could, but you won't they're G-splices and it's your lives work to study them nyah, Also my master needs them, they nyah may have information on those who made him." Rocking on her heels she looked over at her master. "Those who changed him also created them." She looked back at Jack. "I can't read them nyah, so can't guarantee that won't lie to us and nyah kill us. I can see it though in there eyes nyah the same thirst he has. "

"What thirst is that?"

"Revenge. Master intends to drench himself nyah in the blood of shocker. My job nyah Claire's job, all our jobs is to keep him alive and pick up the pieces after he's done."

"For a nudist she smarter than she looks."

He nodded agreeing with Jem's assessment. "Look, your average tamer isn't supposed to have access to G-splices. Mostly for the safety of the tamer in question and or the care for them can be difficult." He raised his hand keeping Bridgette from speaking. "He's not normal, not by a long shot. So I'm recommending him for probationary Splicer status. Due to the inherent danger of the care for G-Splices especially in this case he will receive a SLC stipend weekly."

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet. If we can't make him a new heart soon he will die." As he spoke his video girl brought up the display on what they had come up with. Turning back to his work he typed out a line of code. "In the top shelf locker in storage room you'll find some heavy duty leg and arm restraints take a couple pairs."

Bridgette grinned many twisted and kinky ideas formed inside the bad kitties mind. "Thank you nyah,"

00oo00oo00

The midafternoon sun shined down it's life giving rays onto the small garden just outside the Pokecenter. The boy opened his mouth pressing his face against the glass door making faces at the people who passed by. The drip of half eaten half melted ice cream hitting the finely polished floor was something he didn't care about.

"Derek stop making face and get over here."

The boy grinned sticking his tongue out at a passing tamer licking the glass before turning around. "Yes momma." She was tall easily in the seven foot range at least in his eyes hiding the bulk of her black fur under a long sleeve sweater and bell bottom jeans specially made sandals on her feet. Because she was public the boy knew she had gotten dressed up because when in the privacy of there small apartment she walked around in only her undergarment something boy didn't mind at all. To him her soft fur made a better bed to nap on than couch. The two of them on those hot summer days after chores would curl up together next to air conditioner till poppa got home.

She gently ran her fingers threw his hair as he something he happily accepted. "Little Cub you must'n mess up the centers windows."

"why?" He licked his ice cream going into a line of questions that annoyed your average adults. What he got for his trouble was a two fingered strike the back of the head. "Ouch."

"You know why, now be a good boy and wait for momma while she gets her exam."

He smiled looking up to her face. "Can I go to the A, Atrim, A." He struggled to get the word. "Atrium!" He finally got it proud of himself. He watched as she shook her head knowing that head shake wasn't a no outright. So in order to press the offensive he made his eyes watery and big putting on his best cute face.

"Alright, cub." She shook her head. "Sometimes you act just like a playful kitten more than a young boy."

The battle for freedom won the boy ran off not realizing that the next time he sees his mother it would also be the last. Entering the atrium he kicked off his shoes off taking his socks off as well before tumbling into the grass growing under the skylight. Flipping onto his back he looked up into the blue sky imagining the few clouds in the sky where other things.

One cloud looked like a lumpy bed while another looked like a flowering bush. For a moment only a split second the sky turned blood red and pain in his chest. Then back to blue as a tall green haired girl stood over him. His eyes focused on her chest which could almost compete with his momma's chest on her back he noticed a large green bulb. "you have big pillows."

"Pillows?"

"Uh huh." Sitting up he picked up the grass covered cone and began picking off the loose blades. "I have Fetish for big Pillows." Seeing her look of confusion he smiled offer the cleaned off cone. "I'm not allowed to say the B word till I hit puberty."

Happy that she took the cone he watched her "Oh!" He watched as she used one hand to cup a breast. "You mean you have a Fetish for these?" He watched as she kneeled down in front of him. "You mean you have the Fetish blood curse?"

"Uh-huh and when I hit puberty I'll develop full blown disease. Right now I have to take showers." He was about to say more when it began to rain. Looking up he watch as the glass dome of the Atrium rained down. Before he realized what was happening the girl threw herself on top of him.

He didn't mind her bosom pressing against his face in fact it made him want to curl up against her and take a nap. Then it hit him again that pain in his chest, he knew for some reason that wasn't right. There hadn't been any pain at that point. It was the sight of red the stopped the pain a small silvery tip rested between the girls bosom and a red fluid was dripping from it.

Light flood his eyes as the girl was rolled from off of him. As he squinted he saw another girl cleaning off the red fluid from her broadsword.

"It's a kid."

Refocusing his attention he saw a man standing with a guntit and boiling hot rage triggered inside the boys body. Again the pain in his chest triggered the man blurring to look older than he actually was. A voice came out of the boy older than he himself was. "Tiberious!"

The man the boy focused on shifted again becoming younger. "It's been two years brat, Deal with the rest this one is mine." Before the boy could react the man delivered boot to the boys face knocking him down. The face was in agony as the man began to stomp on the boys face only stopping when another face spoke.

"We found this one in the back. She's a pretty rare bitch just tore apart Razor and his girls before we managed to tranq her."

The boy managed to look under his swollen eye over as a large black panther was dragged out in it's body popped with numerous darts. He knew the boy just knew deep down. "momma."

He felt the man's boot twist into his cheek the pain in his chest sky rocketing making him want to scream even though he knew he couldn't. "Oh she's rare alright only one in handful. She's also a big ball trouble that isn't worth it. Blow her brains out we can sell her carcass on the market." The boy had to watch as the guntit charged her weapon and fire.

The boy did scream then as the hot fluid splattered across his face.

The midafternoon sun shined down it's life giving rays onto the small garden just outside the Pokecenter. The boy opened his mouth pressing his face against the glass door making faces at the people who passed by. The drip of half eaten half melted ice cream hitting the finely polished floor was something he didn't care about.

00oo00oo00

Three days that how long Jack had worked or more accurately he had worked sixty nine hours twelve minutes and two seconds on designing a artificial heart that could work for Derek. It took one hour and five minutes to fabricate the artificial organ which now floated in it's own small containment unit. Counting the sleeping hours he had managed to squeeze it all in four days. "now all we have to do is insert it."

Diana crossed her arms. "Don't forget we have to make it takes because if it doesn't he's good as dead. If it fails we might as well stop all brain activity."

"Yeah, yeah I get it work fast, work properly and pray." Jack blew out on his lips as he stared at the containment unit. "According to the brain wave activity he's been having some pretty wicked nightmares."

"None of you have seen him wake up scream." Claire commented from he spot at the back of the lab. "The last time he had to sleep alone I found him huddled in a corner saying it was all his fault."

"Just what screwed up his head?"

"You mean besides getting turned into a forbidden tech weapon?" Walking up to the containment control panel Diana looked it over. "Hell I have nightmares about becoming a pokegirl. No offence but, thresholding wasn't my idea of fun."

"none taken I can honestly say I feel sorry for those girls like who started out human." Claire watched as Jack and Dian began to set up for the surgery. "Just be careful you to."

Jack looked up at Diana who was the other end of the tank. "You sure your ready for this?"

"Yes, now get those air filters up and ready the heavy duty restraints." Diana pulled up her arm mask. "By now his body has probably filtered out the glandular suppressant. When he wakes up he's going to be both angry and horny. "

"And putting out enough pheromones to make him a nymph's best friend." Claire commented pulling up her own mask.

"Draining tank now, good luck." Jem commented beginning the sequence.

00o00oo00

The boy really didn't need it as he looked in the bathroom mirror. It was the eye patch that was bothering him. Today of all days he was worrying about some stupid eye patch, something he had to wear until his eye corrected itself.

"Are done."

The boy sighed hearing the police officer outside. He knew intellectually the officer just wanted to get this job done and over with. Emotionally though the boy wanted to beat the officer in pulp then curl into a ball in some dark corner. Stepping out of the bathroom the nice Denmother Claire he thought her name was kneeled down and adjusted his tie.

"I know this hard, wish it didn't have to happen."

The boy knew what she meant after today he would officially be an orphan at least on paper. If the boy really thought about it he'd been an orphan for a week now. It was hard on him having to watch as his father slowly broke down over the course of six months. It had been late when the boy heard the thud and found his father dead halfway into the kitchen.

"Does he have to wear the eye patch? Makes him look like a pirate."

"Johnathan! He's just a child!"

He wanted to tell the Denmother he would be alright but, the boy new he'd be lying. Instead he settled for looking at the floor watching as the black specks danced in his vision. What he dreaded most was seeing the lawyer the man who would escort him to the orphanage.

"So some whore dies and man dies of broken heart. Not like it's our job to pick up the pieces after every damn trauma attack."

"Do you have to say that in front of the child!"

"Damn it's best he learns it now. It's truth of the world don't get attached to a whore, they come and go like a bad rash. "

"Is that all you think of me some whore?"

"Hell don't look at me to mourn you if you drop dead." As he listened to the man something began bubbling up inside of the boy. "I've already got what I needed from you, I got a son another soon to be cop in the family. Well after that you could just drop off the face of earth and I don't think I'd notice."

The boy clenched his fist as they approached the office where the lawyer was already waiting. "Shut up,"

"Sure it was fun in beginning I got a gun that I could fuck, now you got this attitude just because you had a child." The boy finally snapped his boiling point reached he stopped dead. "why you stopping boy?"

"I said shut up!" His fists clenched he ran and ran till he couldn't run anymore.

00oo00oo00

His eyes snapped open the world around him coming into sharp focus he lashed out at the first thing he saw. Derek's fingers on his right hand reacted before his brain had to time register what it was doing as it wrapped around someone's throat.

Jack whimpered as the hand wrapped around his throat and the pressure it was exerting would crush it in seconds if someone didn't do something. It was Claire and Diana who reacted prying Derek's fingers from Jack's throat pushing him out of reach. "I'm out, yours!" Jack quickly made his way out of the surgical room his throat intact.

Ignoring Jack while Claire pinned his arms Diana pulled down her mask inhaling his musk. The effect was like getting hit with lust dust and already her legs where quivering. She had to pull in every reserve of self control she had as she climbed on top of him. She grabbed the sides of his head forcing him to look up at her. Looking down on him, it was almost like looking into the eyes of a feral. "You need to listen to me! Right now what your feeling is the more primal part of your brain trying to defend itself." Her head was beginning to swim and she was trying very hard not to ride his legs.

"Diana focus!"

Inhaling deeply which was a bad idea, it was already to late to stop any minute she knew the pants where going to disappear. "I need to wrap your chest. Oh gods focus!" Taking the bandages from the near by stand she wrapped his chest. "When I'm finished you're going to screw me senseless understand! Then your going to screw her!"

Claire watched as Diana heaved back and forth trying to stay on task. She knew what is was like that feeling of sexual frustration with relieve only inches away and being unable to reach it. Problem was that while she was wearing the mask she didn't need to inhale the pheromones to feel the growing lust.

It had been Diana's idea to climb on top of him and bandage him trying to get him to switch gears. They had discussed it together with the rest of the harem. They had thought that seeing one of them in the same state as him would shift his gears. His primal need for self-defense was being replaced with a drive of lust and she was feeling every bit of it.

Bridgette had removed herself from running stating she wouldn't bother bandaging him. Zala and Gilda where knocked out of the running as they would get him in the restraints then dive right in. The twins weren't even an option as they might have taken advantage of the situation. Alice would have just as a bad

an option as Bridgette and the flower girl agreed. Diana was the only option they had left with Claire being the one to restrain him. Diana would remain in control of her own lust just long enough to apply the bandages.

"After you tag her your going to screw the brains out of the rest your harem." She wrapped the swab around him. Grabbing his head she kissed him shoving her tongue down his throat her hand releasing the bandage.

"Diana!" Grabbing her wrist she held her hand in place. "Finish, now!" Then Claire realized her mistake as Derek's shoulder where now free.

It was to late to stop him as Derek grabbed Diana's hips and pulled her down. The squealing came first and the thick haze filled the room as three bodies pressed together.

00oo00oo00

Jack made it outside just in time as the mobile lab become someplace he was not comfortable. Grabbing his knees he dropped the case that contained Jem's life disk. "Just in time."

"for what?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Aile's voice behind him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Someone's oddly jumpy. Did the surgery not go well?"

His head slowly creeping up he spotted Kimiko sporting her short blonde wig. "It, went very well."

"Is that why the cat and dark elves disappeared?" He nodded., and when he did she noticed the case on the ground. "why is it that you brought out Jem's life disk." She leaned in closely smelling his collar. "Something's transpired."

"oh?" Kimiko dropped down having no sense of smell for lack of nose touched his neck. "He is sweating profusely." She opened the case containing the life disk touching it's edge. "When was the last time Jem had any physical interaction that didn't involve robotic arms?"

"I'd say about month."

The life disk rose into the air turning on it's side a body forming from it's rapidly rotating form. Now in the physical realm Jem adjusted her pleated skirt and her uniform tie. "twenty six days, fourteen hours, nine minutes and who cares about the seconds."

Aile looked at her. "going for the school girl look this time."

"what was it last time oh yes, the French maid. What is a French maid anyway?"

"Don't know it was just one of my database outfits I downloaded last year."

Jack was growing more and more uncomfortable as the trio where closing in on him. "Uh ladies I'm a little squeezed." He whimpered as Kimiko began to play with his hair. "Look I'm not into the hole group thing one on one I'm good just."

"Oh SWEET ZOMBESUS! IS THIS WHAT WE DO TO PEOPLE!"

Aile twisted her head toward the truck when she heard the outcry. "Who was that?"

Reaching down Jem unzipped Jack's pants. "That was probably one of the twins." She smiled at the confused look on Aile's face. "I'll explain latter, I'd be willing to bet they're going to be going well into tomorrow."

Jack felt very small indeed as he was being ganged up on. "Help me."

00oo00oo00

It was a marathon not a sprint and the only survivors where laying together. "Alice you are a screamer." Derek looked, no surveyed the battlefield seeing the casualties wear they lay.

Diana the first fallen unlike most Night nurses whose hair was black with pink stripes hers was still mostly pink only her roots where black time would tell if that would change. Her body was covered in a pool of white a victim of not one but, three endowed lovers. When he had pulled her down they had rolled off the table. She had been stripped of her clothes by Claire to keep them from get shredded in the melee not say she had much choice. Bouncing on his lap she didn't see Bridgette teleport and release the twins until it was to late. Already hazy from the lust when she finally spotted them the two of them had surrounded her she attacked. The twins where rather appreciative of the of this and guided her till they climaxed.

The twins where victims as well, though larger than Greymore easily in the sixteen inch range they had never experienced someone taking them from behind the reversal of rolls having broke them. It was Alice who came and took Diana's place. The flower girl offered herself to them something they took full advantage of one mounting her between the legs and other sliding across her chest. What the two of them didn't expect was the vines to hold them as Derek thinking somewhat more clearly taught them anal.

It was the Cheshire who had fallen next held between the Dark elves all three felled by the Denmother's nimble fingers and tongue. When she had teleported in Bridgette who had hold of the twin's ball released them. Then she ported out and grabbed the two Dark Elves bringing them directly into the haze of lust and immediately began to grope them. Now was her chance to get some time with them as they started to kiss alternating between partners. Starting with Zala there tongues twisted around inside each other while Gilda suckled on her neck. The two Dark Elves reached onto each other's hips grabbing there whips they rubbed them against Bridge's labia before they shoved them in roughly causing the Cheshire to squeal. They didn't realize it till to late as Claire used her tail to trip them causing them to fall flat. Giggling the two dark elves began suckling on her teats one of them grabbed her tail rubbing the furred appendage against her folds both trading off.

Claire watching them writhe together soon joined them parting the legs of the two dark elves. Her fingers and hands alive with heat she rubbed there inner thighs. Her flexible tongue circled around the whip handles. Arching her thick fluffy tail she used it to tease the trio's bodies as she worked them over. Once finished with trio she had not been prepared for the multi-vectored assault by the Flowergirl.

Alice had been the most victorious assisting in the fall of the twins using her bosom and lips from the front while the master took them from behind. Together she and master conquered Claire he filling her womb while she showed her skill with her vines. Now she lay across his chest both having broken each other's endurance.

00oo00oo00

He had to do it especially considering was looking in a wall sized mirror. Lifting up his shirt Derek looked at the bandages that had finally been applied properly. "Alice really is a screamer." Taking his hand he poked the area his chest had been sown up. Cringing as he felt a sharp pain as poked it not once but, several times.

Diana watched him as she pulled up her panties up. "If you don't stop poking at it I just might strangle you." She shook her head as he continued to poke at it. "Damn masochist."

Zala smirked as she twisted her hair into a bun placing two chop sticks into it. "Don't be like that. He's just not used to actually having to be bandaged up. Besides I think he likes the pain."

Stopping his poking session he looked up the pair in the mirror. "I'll have you know I don't like the pain, being bound, gagged, and maybe a little pony play. The above I don't mind in fact I enjoy."

"not mention being harnessed up like a chicken little on naming day." Zala teased as she sat down on the bike her fingers sliding over the fine leather of the seat. "And don't lie and say you don't like a good whipping I know better."

Grumbling that he couldn't win Derek pulled down his shirt. "Okay fine I do enjoy some whipping, some, You never catch me with a member of the Domina line."

"Not even a Dragonqueen?"

"not even, the entire line goes overboard. I might be sexual deviant but, I have limits."

Diana snorted. "not from what I saw with those twins? I honestly don't know what to call them, unholy abominations of science? The things of nightmares? "

He put a finger to her lips stopping her from continuing. "I mightt not have been in the clearest state of mind a couple nights ago but, I seem to remember someone jerking a pair of someone's off. Getting herself caked in sperm."

Her face turned beat red ad she looked up not making eye contact. "So what not like I have gang bang fantasies. Not that I would condone such act depravity."

"I would." Both Zala and Derek commented together.

"Your both deviants."

Draping his arm across her shoulder Derek smile cheekily. "If you haven't noticed all my harem falls under that Deviant category. Bridgette has sex on the brain for nearly 24/7, Alice is a sexual tank who managed to out last everyone, Beatrice and Kimberly enjoy penetration a little to much, Claire is a cougar a term that managed to survive three hundred years, mostly because of the breed, Zala here and Gilda too enjoy seeing and being seen tied up, And you."

"What about me,"

"For a girl who underwent threshold, you sure do harbor some deep seated sexual fantasies."

The muscles under Diana's right cheek began to twitch as her anger boiled over. Reaching up she grabbed him by the nose hooking her fingers into his nostril. "oh is it my fault that I have encyclopedic knowledge anatomy? Well I'm sorry, it was built right into the genetic code of the Nurse Joy breed! Which I happened to Threshold into! Is it my fault that I know what my erogenous zones can take?"

"Techincally you're a Night Nurse now."

"Stay out of this dark elf! Don't think I don't know where to hurt you." When Zala shrugged Diana turned her attention back to her master pulling on his nose. "I'll have you know I am just making the best of a bad situation! If I want to get myself covered in semen I bloody damn well will! If I want to try double penetration I'll do that too! And another thing! Next time we have an orgy or it's just me and you, you better damn well bring some whip cream and Chocolate syrup!"

"Question?" With both there attention on her Zala continued. "I know what Chocolate is but, does it really come in syrup form? Also what's whip cream?"

Diana unhooked Derek's nose. "Sweetie, when we hit the next town he's by you and the rest of the harem banana splits."

Derek rubbed his nose a few times making sure the appendage still functioned. "yeah, sure I keep forgetting that most of you lived in the backwoods. Most of the commodities of modern living a mystery to you."

"Again what's a Banana that's split got to do with whip cream and chocolate made into syrup?"

"Trust me you'll enjoy it, it's good for those moods when you don't want to deal with anybody."

"is somebody talking about Ice Cream depression?" Walking into view of the back exit of the trailer Claire appeared on the ramp. "Do you know how hard it is for a fire type to properly enjoy ice cream?" She shook her head. "Never mind, anyways everybody is packed up and ready to go when you are. The only ones not in there balls are myself, Diana and Zala."

Seeing maybe only chance Zala straddled the bike letting the leather squeeze against her skin. "master can I ride with you."

"okay, No problem."

"you wouldn't catch me riding outside my ball on that rolling death trap."

Claire smirked. "then you've never had the pleasure of having a hot, throbbing, purring, engine between your legs. I remember back when I was a Rookie Growlie I wasn't allowed to sit anywhere but, the sidecar. Then when I was alone I slide on just to feel it even when stationary it was a rush!"

"Now that sounds like a good time."

"ball me now before I have to listen to any more of this tripe."

"Ah, your no fun," Derek commented as he caught Diana's ball tossed to him by Claire. Ball in hand he activated the return feature. "So anything else."

"yeah, Jack was wanting to see you before heading off said something about a licensing update."

"I thought only League officials and hackers could issue those?"

Claire shrugged at his question. "Don't look at me I'm only delivering the message." Sliding his satchel from her shoulder she tossed it to him. "Before I forget he gave Bridgette some heavy duty restraints."

"Isn't he nice," Reaching into the satchel he mentally tallied the contents before taking out Claire's ball and activating the return function.

Zala laid across the leather seat an almost blissful look on her face. "Don't mind me go talk I'll be fine."

"Maybe should give you to some alone time," He chuckled dropping the satchel beside the rest of his stuff. "Could you be a dear and watch my stuff I should be right back."

"Alright."

Shaking his head Derek jumped off the ramp taking the corner he spotted Jack tinkering with some device. As he got closer he noticed that the device had a pair of the propellers. Leaning over jack he watched him work. "What you do'n."

Jack nearly jumped out of skin as the words where whispered into his ear. "Geeze don't sneak up on people like that!" He put down the device. "It's a personal flight device!" He sighed. "I built it when I was twelve. Well Kimiko ah, what I saying you don't want lifes story."

"I've got few minutes I could kill." Derek leaned against the truck. "Lay it on me."

"Okay," He took out a delicate watch makers tool and began to fiddle with the device. "There's this temple in Slot or more like Dojo. Kinda of a private place, well you know Kimiko is a clonetoo right?"

Derek nodded. "Kinda implies that there was an original so spit it out."

"Okay, okay. The Dojo was established shortly after the revenge war by a traveling monk and his Draco. During the time after the war there where still pockets of Sukebe's army still running amok. At the time this monk was tracking a group of pokegirls that had severed under one of the generals. Leading them was an Enchantress by the name of Wuya. The monk gathered a group of like minded tamers from what would become Slot and those who followed him from Edo. The managed to subdue or kill most of Wuya's followers leaving only herself."

"And this has what to do with you and Kimiko?"

"I'm getting to that! They had her corned and the monk managed to put her down. Trouble was that she didn't stay down becoming one of the first recorded Astral templated girls. Pushed into a corner weakened by the battle the monk and his harem managed to trick her into sealing herself into a mask she had created. Before she could figure out the bounds of the mask he had his own Enchantress a student of Wuya rumored to be her daughter further seal her in a box."

"Getting bored."

"I thought you had a few minutes to kill," Jack sat the personal flight device on the ground. "The box was placed inside the temple where it remained until Mao's rebellion. In the intervening period between the establishment of the temple and the rebellion they had become a gym which stands today as the Shaolin gym. A group of Limbecs attacked the gym slaughtering the students and many of the Gym Assistants and there girls. They had heard rumors of the revenge war veterian in the box and show fit to try and release her. During the battle the Gym leader and his girls managed to rally the gym's few remaining occupants to fight back. During the melee the box was lost to both sides."

"At which point it traveled around till it ended up in your hands? Tell me I'm wrong."

"Fine you are, but that's not the whole story! You see I was child genius and had crush. She was young girl daughter of Herochan that lived in the temple under one of the gym assistants. I built this device to avoid climbing those damn steps. She was human at that time and well she wanted nothing to do with me. She had only eyes for one of the new students Ray. Some punk surfer who wanted to hone his skills training. I got jealous okay!"

"That's usually when things go down hill."

"It did okay, she threshold and well I snapped. I told my parents I was going to become a tamer something they didn't take well to. Up until that point they had put up with my infatuation with a nonpure blood and now that she had threshold. I ran until I came to cave and well pouted till I heard a voice. Her voice, searching till I found it there was the box lodged between some rocks half open."

"I smell misadventures."

"yeah, well okay. Wuya had weakened inside the box she couldn't even manifest her old appearance. The mask not only sealed the bulk of her power it was only thing keeping her from passing on. She and I schemed to gather some of artifacts she created and those her daughter created. We clashed with the students of the gym I gathered a harem. I eventually had a Kleptomaniac Kitten, my first Zeromer who was ever bit homicidal, Another revenge war vet in a Mazoku named Hannibal."

Derek cringed. "What happened."

"I got tired and wanted out, well at some point we managed get Wayu a body again. Something strange happened I witnessed my first Recognitive bond. When Wayu after so many years had physical form again the mask had no hold on her she took it off. I watched it as she and Ray looked at each other for the first time they where bonded. "

"Ah love first sight adorable."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hannibal and the Zeromer where becoming more and more violent without Wayu to guide them. In the chaos of battle they killed several girls and tamers. I realized things had gotten to far and before I could stop them they killed Kimiko, The original I mean. I wasn't entirely unprepared I had installed a fail safe in my Zeromer dropping her. When it came to Hannibal though we had to but aside our differences to stop her."

"Let me guess you just couldn't let go of the dead."

"Are mocking me?" He watched as Derek shook his head. "Sorry, it's just hard to think about. During the battle with Hannibal with some Cajoling from Wayu Ray and I set aside our diverences and between my tech and his skills we managed to seal Hannibal in Devil's trap."

"Gotta ask, what happened to your klepto kitty?"

Jack laughed. "Did I tell you I hate cats. I do because of her. I still have her though she's evolved into a Purrsian. She isn't much help in the lab and frankly is still a kleptomaniac she become somewhat easier to handle now that she has a larger chest. She's also less prone to temper tantrums and trying to claw me. I usally only bring her out if A) I'm desprate and need an escape route, B) My parents or I'm invited to a gala she can act like a proper lady when she wants. She does have a couple redeeming points though she's loyal even helped me carry Kimiko to my lab even though they hated each other. While she doesn't understand science at all she's more than once been able to keep more than one G-Splice calm."

"Sound love-hate relationship to me."

"It is, doesn't help she's older than me by five years and taller!"

"I know that feeling the taller part."

"Well, when I finally got back to my lab under the cover of darkness I laid Kimiko out on a table. I spent weeks working on well you. Now the process wasn't perfect by no means as you can tell. They have all the same memories and just that she's colder than she used to be."

"Well thanks for the story I need to get going," He stretched out leaning off the truck he prepared to walk away only to have a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, can I see your dex and do you have a SLC card?"

"Okay," Reaching into his pocket Derek brought out his dex. "And yes why do you want it?" Reaching his other pocket he brought out a yellow wallet. Pulling it open he heard the sound Velcro pulling apart.

Taking the index Jack flipped it open attaching a USB cable to the device turning it on. "I need it to make direct deposits into your account. Unless your one of those people who carries his life savings in his back pocket. In that case I would have to set you up an account."

"Maybe I want to stay off the grid. Or better yet make as little a mark on the world as possible." Derek pulled out his account card slipping it into Jack's hand.

"Right, I'm gonna believe that." typing a few keys he brought up Derek's tamer information

**Tamer: Derek Greymore**

**Age: 18**

**Rank: D**

**Blood Traits: **

**Affinity Feline**

**Endurance**

**Fetish Breast **

**Tamer's Disease**

**Date of Birth: 11/13/294 AS**

**Weight: 324 Lbs **

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair: Brown**

**SSN: ***-**-******

**Home Address:**

**6739 6****th**** Street **

**Sapphron City, Indigo League**

**Licenses:**

**Breeder: No**

**Harem Master: No**

**Researcher: No**

**Watcher: No**

**Coordinator: No**

**Tradesman: No**

**Reclaimer: No**

**Storage: Limited 4**

**Badges **

**# 1: Gigamax - Fight City**

**# 2: N/A**

**# 3: N/A**

**# 4: N/A**

**# 5: N/A**

**# 6: N/A**

**# 7: N/A**

**# 8: N/A**

**Harem**

**Primary**

**1. Cheshire - Bridgette (Alpha)**

**2. Dark Elf - Gilda**

**3. Dark Elf - Zala**

**Noncombat**

**1. Flower girl - Alice**

**2. Nurse Joy - Diana**

**Special status**

**1. Den mother - Claire**

Derek winced as he watched the long form of his tamer information came up on display. "I hate looking at long form. Makes me seem so limited. And fat"

"give minute got to make a couple changes." As Jack typed changing one of his licenses from, no, to probationary pending review and added the twins to Derek's roster.

**Harem master: No**

**Researcher: Probationary pending review**

**Watcher: No**

**3. Dark Elf - Zala**

**4. G-Splice - Twins - Kimberly/Beatrice**

**Noncombat**

With that done Jack took out a card reader and attached it to the Dex. Within a few quick keystrokes he brought up Derek's bank account. Taking the bank card he swiped it across the reader and after confirming the account set it up so he would receive his stipend. "There done."

Taking his dex back he detached the card reader handing it back. "Uh, one problem I'm not researcher."

"You are now. Splicers fall under the researcher category one good thing about it unlike your average journeyman tamer we receive a lump sum of money to help care for any projects we may be running. The average Splicer job is largely no different from a normal tamer just have to look for any special needs that the splice might need. Though ones like me tend to try and figure out what makes them tick and have the equipment to do so."

"Okay, is there anything else. I like to get back on the road."

"Not really though I'd like to ask, where you heading after this?"

"I heading up to Jones town then after that I'm taking the ferry up to Prussian."


End file.
